The Pitbull and the Collie
by Jules in Neverland
Summary: Arizona y Callie tienen una vida tranquila y normal, hasta que un día, Arizona pierde una importante paciente y desde ahí, las amenazas, los intentos de asesinato y la lucha por escapar de las garras del tigre y atraparlo comienzan. ¿Conseguirá Arizona atrapar a su perseguidor antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Y mientras ¿conseguirán juntas sobrevivir la tempestad? #Calzona
1. Alyssa Dawson

The pitbull and the Collie

A Calzona fanfic

**Sinopsis: **Arizona y Calliope viven felizmente en una casa en las montañas, en Seattle, y trabajan como cirujanas en el Hospital Seattle Grace - Mercy West. Llevan una vida tranquila hasta que una mañana, las amenazas empiezan.

**Rating:**T-M por violencia, drama, lenguaje soez, y escenas lésbicas.

**Detalles:** Alternative Universe.

**Copyright:** Este fanfic se basa en la serie de Shonda Rhimes "Grey's Anatomy", y usa los personajes originales y localizaciones de la serie, cuyos derechos son totalmente de Shonda Rhimes, si bien también aparecerán personajes inventados, localizaciones inventadas, y además la historia es completamente inventada, y el derecho de esas cosas sí me pertenecen, por lo que queda prohibida la copia inautorizada.

**Capítulo 1:** Alyssa Dawson.

Era un día de trabajo, como otro cualquiera. Un día normal y corriente de Agosto, en la ciudad de Seattle, Washington, frío, lluvioso y ajetreado, pues al inicio de la semana todo es ajetreo y el ferri funciona a toda potencia para todos los turistas. En un día como éste, no tendría por qué pasar nada malo, pero pasaba, había asesinatos, accidentes, y todo cuanto daba trabajo a los trabajadores del Hospital Seattle Grace – Mercy West, a todos los médicos que daban sus minutos, cada uno de ellos, a salvar vidas. Bien, esta historia, sin embargo, no empieza en el Hospital, ni en la casa de ningún médico. Empieza en el loft de dos plantas en el que residen los Dawson.

El señor Arthur Dawson es un importante de empresario en Olympia, capital del Estado de Washington, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que en todo el Estado no había otra ciudad más poblada que Seattle, decidió mudarse allí con toda su familia, donde compró su lujoso loft, y se convirtió en un hombre multimillonario, rico, y con docenas de buenas contactos. Arthur tenía una hija, Alyssa, y era su única hija, y dado que estaba divorciado, porque su mujer, Elsa, no había sido capaz de aguantar sus muchos defectos -entre los que destaca su gran ego, su ambición sin límites, y su adicción al trabajo- tenía a Alyssa excepcionalmente mimada, malcriada y consentida. Alyssa podía tener todo cuanto quisiera, su padre se lo daría pues, como en la mayoría de los matrimonios divorciados, con la firma del divorcio firman una constante competición por el amor de sus hijos hasta que la muerte los separe.

Pues bien, Alyssa detesta Seattle. Lo aborrece, porque hay demasiada gente, sus amigos están en Olympia, y no hay tantos cines como en Olympia, ni tantos centros comerciales, ni tantas tiendas, ni su instituto, por lo que, a sus dieciséis años, tiene que hacerse a la idea de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y a su nuevo instituto. Que era nuevo hace dos años, cuando llegó a Seattle, pero ahora goza de ciertas amistades. Alyssa no llevaba nada bien el divorcio de sus padres. Cuando una familia se rompe, los hijos actúan cada uno a su manera, los rebeldes, en más rebeldía, los inteligentes, se cierran, los extrovertidos, se hacen tímidos, los deportistas, empiezan a leer, y los pijos... bueno, los pijos como Alyssa se vuelven aún más desagradecidos, inaguantables y prepotentes y comienzan a frecuentar las compañías que sus padres jamás aprobarían. Y eso fue lo que pasó aquél frío día de Agosto con la pequeña Dawson.

Todo el mundo sabe que el frío no es bueno para hacer ningún deporte. Te fastidias los músculos, tendones, y huesos con mucha más facilidad. Bueno, todo el mundo, menos aquella persona lo suficientemente egocéntrica, sabihonda, prepotente e inaguantable como para no aceptar los consejos ajenos, y creerse demasiado guay para quien es. Alyssa Dawson no era la excepción a la regla y por eso, aquella mañana, cuando había salido con sus nuevos y cafres amigos a patinar sin saber patinar, se había torcido el tobillo, en mitad de un cruce, y se había parado a quejarse y lloriquear en lugar de apartarse del camino, había sido atropellada por un coche y, ahora, su futuro era algo bastante incierto. Y sabiendo esto, volvemos a la casa de los Dawson, donde Arthur, ajeno a todos estos acontecimientos, está reunido con algunos de sus socios para discutir la compra de un enorme centro comercial nuevo en Seattle, y es entonces cuando Maggie, su ama de llaves, llega para avisarle de que el teléfono suena. Y cuando a regañadientes, Arthur coge el teléfono y se entera de todo, se pone nervioso y sale a asegurarse de que su hija recibe las mejores atenciones médicas, en el mejor hospital de Seattle, que resulta ser el Seattle – Mercy West, donde en estos momentos el doctor Owen Hunt recibe la ambulancia llevando a la pequeña al quirófano cuanto antes.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —preguntó el señor Dawson histérico al entrar en el hospital, con el auricular en la oreja, hablando con sus socios porque el señor Dawson era un auténtico cretino y, ni siquiera en aquellos momentos, iba a dejar una conferencia a medias—. ¡Usted! Alyssa Dawson, ¿dónde la tienen?

La persona a la que acababa de coger por la bata blanca no era otra que la doctora April Kepner, una médico adjunto en urgencias.

—¿Usted es el padre? —la doctora Kepner le miró alzando las cejas, sorprendida al reconocer al señor Dawson—. Alyssa está en quirófano, cuando terminen, el doctor Hunt, jefe de urgencias, y la doctora Robbins, jefa de pediatría, vendrán a informarle, tiene que esperar en aquella sala...

El señor Dawson normalmente hubiera gritado, amenazado con denunciar a todo el hospital, rabiado y reventado, pero en aquél momento, supo diferenciar quién tenía o no información relevante y la doctora Kepner no era una de esas personas, por tanto, se mantuvo al margen y se sentó durante las tres horas siguientes, mientras terminaba la conferencia, llamaba a su ex mujer, al mejor bufé de abogados de Seattle, y a los padres de todos los que, en su errónea opinión, habían causado tales daños a su hija. Pasadas las horas y tal y como la doctora Kepner había dicho, la doctora Arizona Robbins, acompañada del doctor Álex Karev y el doctor Owen Hunt, acudieron a ver a la familia, ya advertidos por Kepner y algunas enfermeras de lo que les esperaba.

—¿Señor Dawson, señora Marshall? —Arizona Robbins fue la primera en hablar, contemplando a toda la pandilla snob. Estaba Arthur, su ex mujer, Helen Marshall, el marido de Helen, Colin Marshall, los hijos del matrimonio anterior de Colin, la amante de Arthur, los tres o cuatro abogados, y los padres de los amigos de Alyssa junto con los hijos de éstos—. Soy la doctora Robbins y éstos son los doctores Karev y Hunt. Alyssa es mi paciente.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé? —Helen era impaciente, descuidada, insolente y mordaz, y tenía una voz chillona e inaguantable que su hija había heredado, y Arizona, con su alma humilde y gentil, no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse e intercambiar miradas con los otros dos doctores.

—Alyssa está dormida ahora, señora Dawson, tiene fracturas múltiples, daños graves en múltiples órganos...

—¿Dónde está? —inquirió Arthur alterado.

—Está en la UCI... —comenzó a decir el doctor Hunt antes de volver a ser interrumpido por el señor Dawson.

—¡No, Alyssa no, estúpido! ¡El cabrón que la atropelló, dónde! ¿Está aquí, eh?

—Se dio a la fuga, señor Dawson —respondió el doctor Karev hartándose del comportamiento de ese cretino—. ¿Quiere ver a su hija, o no?

Así pues, dejaron a los Dawson y Marshall con la pequeña insolente, y Arizona se encaminó al departamento de cirugía ortopédica, donde no tardó mucho en encontrar a su mujer, la doctora Torres, firmando unos papeles en la mesa de las enfermeras. Arizona sonrió con anticipación antes de dirigir sus manos a las caderas de la morena desde la espalda, y besar su cuello y, cuando Calliope Torres se giró son una sonrisa, sus labios.

—No te vas a creer quién es el padre de mi nueva paciente —comentó Arizona mientras caminaban hacia la sala de descanso más próxima.

—¿Obama? —bromeó Callie cerrando la puerta tras ellas y acorralando a su mujer contra la pared, besando su cuello y metiendo las manos dentro de la camiseta del uniforme, arrancando un gemido en Arizona.

—Arthur Dawson —Arizona rió llevando las manos al pelo de Callie enredando sus labios con la latina—. Han atropellado a su hija Alyssa...

—¿Bromeas? —Callie se separó un poco mirándola sorprendida.

—Por desgracia, no, y son de lo más insoportables... —sonrió siendo callada por más besos y de pronto su busca sonó, por lo que lo cogió rápidamente—. Código azul... Alyssa está en paro —miró a Callie con los ojos muy abiertos, se recompuso el uniforme y salió corriendo.

Cuando llegó, encontró a la familia de Alyssa histérica en la puerta de la habitación y, dentro, Karev intentaba sin éxito reanimar a Alyssa con unas paletas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Arizona.

—La aorta ha explotado, lleva siete minutos en parada —informó Karev, finalmente dándose cuenta de que Alyssa no iba a despertar, por lo que un pitido sordo llenó la habitación—. Hora de la muerte 16:04.


	2. El Juicio

The pitbull and the Collie

A Calzona fanfic

**Sinopsis: **Arizona y Calliope viven felizmente en una casa en las montañas, en Seattle, y trabajan como cirujanas en el Hospital Seattle Grace - Mercy West. Llevan una vida tranquila hasta que una mañana, las amenazas empiezan.

**Rating:**T-M por violencia, drama, lenguaje soez, y escenas lésbicas.

**Detalles:** Alternative Universe.

**Copyright:** Este fanfic se basa en la serie de Shonda Rhimes "Grey's Anatomy", y usa los personajes originales y localizaciones de la serie, cuyos derechos son totalmente de Shonda Rhimes, si bien también aparecerán personajes inventados, localizaciones inventadas, y además la historia es completamente inventada, y el derecho de esas cosas sí me pertenecen, por lo que queda prohibida la copia inautorizada.

**Capítulo 2:** El juicio.

Pese a la pérdida, ni los Marshall ni el señor Dawson imaginaron otra cosa que comenzar a demandar, sacar abogados, exigir mucho dinero y muchos castigos, aquí y allá. Denunciaron a la doctora Robbins por negligencia médica, y no siguieron con el hospital porque sus abogados no creyeron que iban a conseguir ponerles de culpables, por lo que redoblaron esfuerzos contra la doctora, y exigieron castigos mayores, y se afilaron los dientes, como lo hicieron los numerosos abogados de la familia, acabando en un juicio. Pero la doctora Arizona Robbins no estaba sola, contaba con el completo apoyo del hospital, amigos de testigos, y un buen abogado que entre la familia Robbins y la familia Torres, pues de ninguna manera el coronel Daniel Robbins, padre de Arizona, iba a dejar que los Torres pagaran más que él por el bienestar de su propia hija.

Así que allí estaban todos sentados en el juicio. En la defensa, Arizona junto a su abogado, George Finnigam, y en la acusación, Arthur Dawson y su abogado, Thomas Clark. Tras Arizona estaba sentada Callie, junto con los padres de ambas y todos los médicos que habían podido venir o que estaban implicados en el caso. Callie acarició el hombro de Arizona para tranquilizarla.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? Todo irá bien, ya verás, Finnigam es bueno.

—Lo sé, estoy bien —Arizona le sonrió.

—¡Honorable juez Amanda Matthews! —un bedel anunció y todos se pusieron de pie para ver entrar a la mujer a su sillón de juez, y golpear el martillo contra la madera.

Arizona la miró serena y tranquila, pero seria.

—¡Silencio! —gritó la juez—. Señor Thomas Clark, abogado de la acusación, presente el caso.

Thomas Clark era un hombre alto, de mediana edad, con gafas y grandes entradas en su pelo negro azabache. Era un hombre impecable en todos los sentidos, la ropa, sus andares pausados, todo. Sus zapatos estaban brillantes, su traje estaba brillante, su pelo estaba brillante, todo en él reflejaba respeto, autoridad y buena presencia. Clark se levantó y caminó hacia el jurado.

—Damas y caballeros —comenzó con su voz potente, firme y pausada—. La mañana del 21 de Agosto, Alyssa Dawson, hija de mi cliente el empresario Arthur Dawson a quien todos conocemos y respetamos, sufrió un terrible accidente, cuya investigación aún está en curso, en el que alguien la atropelló brutalmente y se dio a la fuga. Alyssa, la pequeña Alyssa, de tan sólo 16 años cumplidos hace muy poco, fallecía unas horas más tarde en el hospital. ¿Por qué? Damas y caballeros, hoy probaremos que la responsable fue Arizona Robbins, quien tardó cinco largos minutos en atender a su paciente en paro cardíaco, quien dijo que estaba bien, unos minutos antes de que la pequeña Alyssa falleciera, quien la sometió a una larga cirugía de tres horas sin permiso de ninguno de los tutores legales de la pequeña y ni siquiera pudo, como es su deber, prever que la niña moriría poco después de que las manos de esa mujer —miró con desprecio a Arizona— estuvieran dentro de su pequeño cuerpecito. Ahora no, pero para cuando el día de hoy termine, podremos asegurar sin dudas, que la doctora Arizona Robbins fue responsable de su muerte.

—¿Cuál es el castigo exigido? —preguntó la juez.

—Señoría, mi cliente exige una compensación económica de quince millones de dólares, además del despido de Arizona Robbins del Hospital Seattle Grace – Mercy West y su suspensión total para que nunca más pueda ponerle las manos encima a ningún niño indefenso cuando sus padres no miran.

La habitación se llenó de murmullos y Arizona sintió la mano de Callie acariciar su hombro de forma tranquilizadora y la oyó susurrar "todo patrañas y mentiras, no te preocupes". Respiró hondo y levantó la mirada para escuchar a Finnigan presentar su versión, ordenado por el juez.

—Damas, caballeros, miembros del jurado, señoría... Hoy estoy aquí para probar la inocencia de Arizona Robbins, brillante cirujana de quien todos en el Hospital pueden hablar magníficamente. La tarde del 21 de Agosto, Alyssa Dawson falleció, y sí, la doctora Robbins, quien lamenta esta pérdida profundamente como todas las que haya tenido en su carrera, era su médico responsable, pero probaremos hoy que no había forma de que ella pudiera haber impedido su muerte, que hizo todo cuanto pudo por salvarle la vida a la pequeña Alyssa y que la muerte fue sólo una desgracia inevitable. Las muertes pasan, la doctora Robbins tiene pacientes menores de seis años con cáncer, ¿cuántos creen ustedes que mueren al final del día? Pese a gozar de las mejores atenciones de esta brillante cirujana, hay muchas muertes inevitables, es una desgracia, pero todos sabemos que muchas veces por mucho que lo intentemos, hay personas imposibles de salvar. El 21 de Agosto, la doctora Robbins y su equipo hicieron todo cuanto pudieron por salvar a la pequeña Alyssa y simplemente no lo consiguieron, pero eso no les hace a ninguno de ellos culpables. Recordemos que no fue la doctora Robbins quien atropelló a la pequeña, sino quien vertió su sudor, tiempo y esfuerzo, en intentar salvarla de la inevitable muerte, porque el deber de un cirujano, el juramento del cirujano es siempre darlo todo por su paciente y salvar vidas, no quitarlas, y sería un gran error culparla por algo que hizo todo por evitar y que no es culpa suya, porque si tan fácil fuera salvar vidas, nadie moriría nunca, y fueron muchas las que la doctora Arizona Robbins pudo salvar... y simplemente esta no pudo ser —Finnigam asintió para sí mismo y volvió a su asiento, y a Arizona le pareció que el jurado estaba bastante convencido de su inocencia, pero la figura de Dawson era demasiado, quizá hasta hubiera miembros del jurado sobornados.

La jueza y Clark llamaron a Arizona a declarar, por lo que subió al estrado.

—Doctora Robbins, ¿no es su trabajo salvar vidas? —preguntó Clark.

—No —respondió Arizona con firmeza—. Mi trabajo es emplear mis numerosos años de educación y práctica en la medicina, junto con todos los recursos que posea, para procurar el mayor bienestar para mi paciente, paliar sus síntomas, curar sus enfermedades, aliviarles su dolor y, si su vida está en peligro, mi trabajo es hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla, pero salvar la vida es mi propósito, propósito que a veces no puedo cumplir.

—¿Diría que no cumplió ese propósito con Alyssa?

—No, no lo cumplí, como también es mi propósito hoy ir al hospital en el que trabajo y salvar tantas vidas como pueda y ayudar a mis pacientes, quienes confían en mí, y hoy gracias a esta demanda no puedo hacerlo, y no puedo demandar a nadie por los pacientes que pierda mientras estoy aquí —dijo Arizona serenamente, pero rápido para que no le callaran, sacando sonrisas en sus seres queridos—. Señor Clark, verá que muchas veces no podemos cumplir nuestros propósitos por mucho que queramos.

—Ya veo —Clark sonrió—. ¿Puede contarme qué pasó exactamente con Alyssa?

—La paciente llegó al hospital y fue atendida inmediatamente por el doctor Owen Hunt, jefe de urgencias y traumatología, así como jefe de cirugía, y la doctora April Kepner, también de urgencias. Me avisaron inmediatamente porque debía ir al quirófano...

—Un momento, ¿dice que se metieron a operar a una menor sin consentimiento de sus padres?

—En situaciones de vida o muerte no necesitamos el consentimiento de nadie más que de dos doctores, y en aquél momento no había tiempo de buscar a nadie. Los tutores legales tampoco estaban allí en ese momento para informarles —respondió Arizona con calma.

—Continúe.

—El doctor Alex Karev, de pediatría, junto con el doctor Hunt, la doctora Kepner, y yo, procedimos a intervenir a la paciente. La paciente no respiraba cuando llegó al hospital, y su corazón estaba parado. Conseguimos reanimarla, y continuamos, tenía fracturas múltiples torácicas y del cráneo, una gran hemorragia interna, y varios órganos severamente dañados. La perdimos y reanimamos tres veces durante las tres horas de operación y finalmente la estabilizamos y llevamos a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, a la espera de su evolución para continuar el tratamiento. Allí recibió potentes sedantes contra el dolor, y estaba dormida cuando permitimos a sus seres queridos visitarla, tras explicarle todos los detalles del procedimiento y la operación —explicó Arizona pacientemente y Callie le sonrió desde su asiento asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó después, doctora Robbins?

—Me fui, tenía que hablar con la doctora Torres sobre la recuperación de los huesos rotos de la paciente, no eran fracturas severas y se curarían solas, pero me interesaba saber en cuánto tiempo —respondió Arizona, con remordimientos por esa pequeña mentira.

—Entiendo, ¿y después? —preguntó Clark.

—Mi busca sonó mientras hablábamos, era un código azul de la paciente Alyssa Dawson, que significa parada cardíaca, son muy repentinas y no hay forma de preverlas, y menos en un paciente sin un historial médico de problemas cardíacos. Corrí a la habitación de la paciente, y encontré al doctor Alex Karev realizando en la paciente una reanimación con la máquina de reanimaciones, le pregunté qué había pasado, me dijo que la aorta había explotado, y es la arteria principal, así que sabíamos que no iba a despertar, el doctor Karev me dijo que llevaba más de cinco minutos intentando reanimarla sin éxito y, finalmente, paró y certificó la muerte a las 16...

—¿Y qué hacía usted mientras el doctor Karev lo hacía todo? —interrumpió Clark.

—Estaba a su lado vigilando las pantallas en busca del menor latido cardíaco.

—Básicamente, no estaba haciendo nada.

—No, yo...

—Me gustaría llamar a testificar al doctor Karev —pidió Clark, y Karev subió a donde antes Arizona se había sentado.

—Doctor Karev, me gustaría saberlo todo desde el momento en que oyó la alarma y fue a la habitación de Alyssa.

—Estaba rellenando unos informes sobre la paciente en la mesa de enfermería, justo en frente de la habitación —comenzó Karev— por tanto fui el primero en llegar, y mandé a las enfermeras avisar a la doctora Robbins, seguidamente osculté a la paciente, busqué latido en vano, me di cuenta de la arteria y aunque sabía que ya era inútil, empecé a reanimarla. Entre cinco o seis minutos después, la doctora Robbins entró en la habitación.

—¿Cinco o seis minutos? —Clark sonrió incrédulo—. ¿Para una parada, no es mucho?

—Lo es, pero para hablar con la doctora Torres, había tenido que bajar dos plantas, y si la paciente está estable no es extraño que un médico se aleje un par de plantas, y más habiendo médicos cerca de la paciente, como la doctora Robbins sabía que había, y además, es todavía menos extraño teniendo en cuenta que la buscaba para hablar de la paciente —explicó Álex—. Hasta son pocos minutos para subir una o dos plantas, teniendo en cuenta la distancia a las escaleras, que no podía correr muy rápido porque los pasillos están llenos de médicos y pacientes, y que tendría que esquivar camillas y cosas así. Es lo normal en un hospital.

—De acuerdo —Clark asintió—. Mientras usted manejaba la situación, ¿qué hacía la doctora Robbins?

—Mirar las pantallas en busca de signos vitales.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Contemplar una pantalla con una niña muriéndose en sus narices?

—No había nada más que hacer, no podía hacer más de lo que yo ya estaba haciendo, aunque hubiéramos tenido allí cuarenta cirujanos, no hubiera cambiado nada —respondió Álex con exasperación.

Clark terminó, y Arizona volvió a subir al estrado, esta vez para ser interrogada por Finnigam.

—Doctora Robbins, cuando le explota la arteria aorta a un paciente, ¿qué opciones hay?

—Bueno, la RCP, que bombearía sangre del corazón, causando mayor sangrado por la arteria rota, luego la paciente moriría en pocos segundos desangrada. La máquina de reanimaciones es la opción más segura, que fue la empleada por el doctor Karev, pero igualmente, si la aorta explota, el flujo de sangre no continúa, por lo cual el corazón no puede funcionar, por mucho que se intente —explicó Arizona—. Si la arteria no se repara, todas las acciones llevan a la muerte, pero si la hubiéramos llevado a quirófano para intentar reparar la aorta, primero, no podemos operar a alguien cuyo corazón no está latiendo, y si aún así lo hubiéramos intentado, intentaríamos parar la hemorragia, lo que sería imposible siendo la aorta, luego intentaríamos coser la aorta, lo que sería imposible porque es muy elástica y aunque milagrosamente hubiéramos podido hacerlo, tarde o temprano, en menos de una semana, se habría vuelto a romper y habría muerto igual, y nadie hubiera sido capaz de preverlo. En todo el tiempo de la cirugía, además, la falta de riego sanguíneo hubiera afectado a otros órganos y extremidades, que hubieran colapsado o muerto, por tanto, pese a poder reparar totalmente la aorta y conseguir latido cardíaco, nos hubiéramos topado con un fallo orgánico múltiple que resulta, nuevamente, en la muerte del paciente.

—Resumidamente, doctora Robbins, no hay forma alguna de evitar la muerte en una situación así, por mucho que se haga.

—Por desgracia, no.

—No hay más preguntas, señoría.

Clark se levantó e hizo subir a declarar a Callie Torres.

—Doctora Torres, ¿qué fue lo que pasó cuando llegó a usted la doctora Robbins?

—Yo estaba rellenando papeles de mis pacientes —explicó Callie—. La doctora Robbins llegó y me besó, porque es mi mujer —continuó intentando mentir lo menos posible— y me preguntó si podíamos hablar, por lo que caminamos a una sala de descanso, donde me enseñó las radiografías de la paciente y me preguntó por la duración de las fracturas, eran leves así que le aseguré que se curarían en dos semanas o tres. Entonces su busca sonó y tuvo que irse corriendo.

—Ha mencionado que la doctora Robbins y usted están casadas, ¿estaban intimando en la sala de descanso?

—¡Protesto! —saltó Finnigam—. ¡Eso es invasión de la privacidad!

—¡No si influye en la tardanza de la doctora Robbins! —respondió Clark.

—¡Protesta denegada! Responda doctora Torres —aclaró la juez.

—No, no estábamos intimando —mintió Callie, pidiendo perdón a Dios mentalmente—. La doctora Robbins no se entretuvo un segundo más de lo necesario, y además, daba igual cuando llegara al paciente, la paciente era insalvable, señor Clark.

—Tiene que recordar que ha jurado decir la verdad, doctora Torres.

—Lo sé, y es lo que estoy haciendo. La doctora Robbins me besó y eso fue todo, pero el tiempo no hubiera arreglado nada.

Seguidamente, el doctor Owen Hunt fue llamado al estrado por Clark.

—Doctor Hunt, es jefe de cirugía, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—¿Cuál es su más sincera opinión de la doctora Arizona Robbins como cirujana?

—Es una cirujana hábil, comprometida con su trabajo, con una gran dedicación, inteligente, rápida en reacción, es el alma alegre del hospital y todo el mundo la adora. Los niños siempre piden que sea ella quien los atienda, y ella siempre enseña a todos los internos y residentes a jugar con los niños cada vez que tengan que ir a su habitación, para que no se aburran.

Hunt regresó a su asiento, así como Clark, y la juez levantó el mazo en el aire.

—¡Descanso de quince minutos para que el jurado pueda tomar un veredicto!

Todos salieron y en el descanso, Callie abrazó a Arizona, que cerró los ojos.

—¡Ha ido genial! —susurró emocionada la morena contra su oreja.

—Ciertamente, Clark ha ayudado mucho, más que atacar parecía buscar las respuestas para apoyarte —comentó Álex sonriendo.

—Los Dawson no tenían caso —dijo Finnigam satisfecho—. Estoy convencido de que ganaremos esto, cuando no hay caso, no hay caso, y da igual lo buenos que tus abogados sean.

—Pase lo que pase —Arizona se separó mirándolos a todos—. Muchas gracias, chicos, de verdad.

Regresaron al juicio, y el representante del jurado se levantó.

—Declaramos a la acusada... ¡inocente de todos los cargos!


	3. ¡Bang!

The pitbull and the Collie

A Calzona fanfic

**Sinopsis: **Arizona y Calliope viven felizmente en una casa en las montañas, en Seattle, y trabajan como cirujanas en el Hospital Seattle Grace - Mercy West. Llevan una vida tranquila hasta que una mañana, las amenazas empiezan.

**Rating:**T-M por violencia, drama, lenguaje soez, y escenas lésbicas.

**Detalles:** Alternative Universe.

**Copyright:** Este fanfic se basa en la serie de Shonda Rhimes "Grey's Anatomy", y usa los personajes originales y localizaciones de la serie, cuyos derechos son totalmente de Shonda Rhimes, si bien también aparecerán personajes inventados, localizaciones inventadas, y además la historia es completamente inventada, y el derecho de esas cosas sí me pertenecen, por lo que queda prohibida la copia inautorizada.

**Capítulo 3:** ¡Bang!.

Un par de semanas pasaron, y Arizona estaba tumbada en la cama, caída la noche, mientras esperaba a que Callie, quien acababa de llegar de una cirugía larga, terminara de la ducha. Entonces, su móvil sonó. Estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche, y cogió el teléfono, viendo que tenía un mensaje nuevo, de un número secreto. Lo abrió y lo leyó en silencio.

"_Eres una asesina y pagarás por ello_" Arizona frunció el ceño y, al oír que Callie apagaba la ducha, borró el mensaje sin darle más importancia, y dejó el teléfono a un lado. Callie llegó y se sonrieron, mientras Callie se acostaba a su lado y la besaba, acariciando su rostro suavemente, con cariño. Arizona sonrió contemplando a la latina, devolviéndole el beso y comenzando a repartir pequeños mordiscos por su cuello, cuando su móvil sonó de nuevo, por lo que hizo el amago de separarse pero la morena la retuvo con una sonrisa.

—Ya llamarán por la mañana de nuevo —susurró Calliope.

—¿Y si es urgente?

—Llamarían al busca.

Se sonrieron y Arizona quedó convencida de sobra para retomar la sesión de besos con su mujer, y mientras se disponía a ello, el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, así que, finalmente, Callie suspiró y se separó, dirigiéndole una mirada a modo de permiso para contestar el teléfono, por lo que la rubia se incorporó en la cama y tomó su teléfono, llevándoselo a la oreja con exasperación.

—Estas no son horas de llamar por teléfono —comenzó Arizona en tono borde, pensando que estaba hablando con algún interno mediocre de los del nuevo primer año. O Karev, que aunque no era mediocre, tampoco tenía permiso de interrumpir su rato libre con su mujer. No sonó ninguna voz, sino una respiración ronca permanente—. ¿Diga? ¿Quién es? ¿Hola?

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Callie.

—No me habla... Oiga, le oigo respirar —dijo Arizona pendiente de la llamada—. ¡Oiga! ¿Está de broma? —y quienquiera que estuviera al otro lado, colgó el teléfono. Arizona miró a la latina con los ojos muy abiertos en indignación— ¡Me ha colgado!

—Qué tipo más raro —Callie frunció el ceño y le acarició el brazo a Arizona, componiendo una pequeña sonrisa pícara—. Hey, ahora podemos seguir por donde íbamos... —comentó bajando la mano bajo la ropa interior de la rubia, acariciando su centro, por lo que ésta compuso un suave gemido ahogado cerrando los ojos.

—Te amo, Callie, oh dios —sonrió abriendo los ojos y Callie rió.

…

Arizona se levantó mucho más temprano de lo que le gustaría aquél día, y, antes de las cinco de la mañana, ya estaba atareada en el hospital, acababa de completar una apendicectomía en un niño de ocho años y ahora acababan de llamarle de urgencias por un accidente de tráfico con víctimas menores de edad que, esperaba, no acabaran como la pequeña Alyssa, y además, tenía un par de partos de emergencia que atender, posiblemente se darían en las próximas horas, así que debía estar pendiente, y tenía a Karev detrás todo el tiempo, pues nunca habían manos bastantes. En una de sus pocas pausas, se dio cuenta de que más amenazas habían llegado a su móvil, y más llamadas de número secreto. Cada cual más agresiva que la anterior, pero no pudo entretenerse mucho, pues tenía que emprender frecuentes carreras de un lado al otro del hospital por el gran número de urgencias y, en una de esas carreras de una emergencia a otra, casi chocó con Callie, que la frenó un segundo.

—¿Vendrás a cenar?

—¡Imposible, siameses! —contestó con un grito Arizona esfumándose a toda prisa escaleras abajo.

Finalmente, unas horas más tarde, Arizona tuvo tiempo para hablar con su mujer cómodamente, sólo que ésta ya se había ido a casa, parecía que aquella noche las cosas en ortopedia estaban mucho más tranquilas que en pediatría, así que se limitó a suspirar y rezar porque las horas que le quedaban pasaran rápido y pudiera volver a su hogar, con su mujer, su chimenea, y su cama. Y no es que pasaran muy rápido, seamos realistas, el trabajo de un cirujano es duro, y no se puede ir con prisas porque entonces es cuando muere gente, pero al final, como con todo, le llegó el momento de irse a casa. Callie y Arizona tenían dos coches, aunque generalmente sólo usaban el más nuevo, que se habían comprado entre las dos, y no un viejo coche que Arizona tenía desde hacía varios años, la preferencia no era por el color, o por la calidad, o por el funcionamiento, ambos eran buenos, pero el primero tenía mayor valor sentimental porque era "su coche" el de ambas. Aquella mañana, como habían tenido que ir a diferente hora al hospital, Arizona había cogido su viejo coche, pero lo había aparcado un par de calles más lejos del hospital porque tenía una urgencia esperando en el hospital y para llegar al parking de éste tenía que dar más rodeos de los que le gustaría, y sin embargo, conocía un atajo por un camino peatonal, y como corría rápido, había preferido usar esa opción. Además, le encantaba poder darse ese corto paseo nocturno a la salida del hospital, le relajaba antes de llegar a casa.

Por tanto, allí estaba ella, sonriente, dándose su pequeño paseo hasta el coche mientras se enviaba mensajes un tanto subidos de tono con la impaciente de Calliope, que no podía esperar a tenerla en casa cuanto antes, después de que con tanto trabajo apenas habían podido verse, mientras la rubia intentaba ignorar y no tomarse en serio todos los mensajes amenazantes, las llamadas extrañas, todo ocultado a Callie durante todo el día. El "buen hombre en la tormenta" caminaba acelerando un poco al ver su coche no muy lejos, cuando oyó unas risas detrás suya. Se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y vio a un grupo pequeño riéndose en una esquina de la calle, charlando amenamente, con algunas cervezas, por lo que se relajó y volvió a emprender su camino hasta su coche. Y pocos pasos más tarde, algo muy duro la golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, haciéndole caer al suelo. Desorientada, parpadeó intentando ver qué había pasado, pero todo estaba muy borroso, aunque pudo sentir la sangre caliente en su sien, vio figuras moverse por delante suya y entonces alguien la agarró de la pechera y la empujó contra la pared, haciéndole daño en la nuca, pero no fue nada comparado con los puñetazos que llegaron después, uno tras otro, mejillas, abdomen, en todas partes, y con el gran entrenamiento que de pequeña "El Coronel" le había dado en peleas, intentó defenderse, pero el primer golpe la había dejado bastante noqueada, aturdida, confusa y mareada como para poder asestar ningún golpe eficaz, aunque por el dolor que sintió en un puño le pareció haber roto una nariz. Y esa euforia momentánea se le pasó a la vez que se percató de que era una contra al menos tres personas grandes y fuertes, y escupió sangre, que apenas pudo ver como una borrosa mancha roja de un palmo de grande en el suelo. Para ella eran todo imágenes borrosas, colores, y un cúmulo tan grande de sensaciones que al final se reducían a dolor en todas partes, y la incapacidad para pensar nada coherente. Eventualmente, se dio cuenta de que todo había dejado de dar vueltas, de que era todo silencio, y estaba quieta, tirada en el suelo. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero todo se volvió negro. Finalmente, escuchó un fuerte "¡bang!" y sintió una punzada cálida en el vientre y, después, ya no supo nada más.


	4. I dreamed a dream

The pitbull and the Collie

A Calzona fanfic

**Sinopsis: **Arizona y Calliope. Una vida por delante. Un trabajo de ensueño. Un montón de sueños por cumplir. Y, de repente, una noche lo cambia todo.

**Rating:**T-M por violencia, drama, lenguaje soez, y escenas lésbicas.

**Detalles:** Alternative Universe.

**Copyright:** Este fanfic se basa en la serie de Shonda Rhimes "Grey's Anatomy", y usa los personajes originales y localizaciones de la serie, cuyos derechos son totalmente de Shonda Rhimes, si bien también aparecerán personajes inventados, localizaciones inventadas, y además la historia es completamente inventada, y el derecho de esas cosas sí me pertenecen, por lo que queda prohibida la copia inautorizada.

**Capítulo 4:** I dreamed a dream.

—¡Abran paso! —gritaba Owen Hunt, irrumpiendo en la sala de emergencias precediendo a una paciente en camilla que acababa de llegar al hospital—. ¡Es Arizona Robbins! ¡Kepner!

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la doctora Kepner corriendo hacia ellos y echándole un rápido vistazo a la doctora Robbins, tumbada en una camilla rodeada de médicos mientras la llevaban a un quirófano.

—Ha sido una pelea, en el callejón junto a _Joe's_ —contestó Hunt—. Contusiones múltiples, fractura del cráneo, dos costillas, hemorragia interna, llama a Shepherd, Grey, Bailey, Yang, Webber y Sloan, quiero a los mejores, y que busquen a Karev, que él sea quien busque a Callie, ¿de acuerdo?

Kepner asintió, repitiendo las instrucciones a las enfermeras antes de correr tras Hunt.

…

Arizona abrió los ojos. La luz del sol golpeaba en su cara con fuerza, y podía escuchar gaviotas, el mar... y se sentía extraordinariamente bien, de hecho, no recordaba haberse sentido así de bien en toda su vida, llena de fuerzas, energías, y totalmente rejuvenecida.

Lo primero que vio, fueron las nubes, y cuando se levantó del suelo en que estaba tirada, entrecerró los ojos por el sol, y contempló el océano infinito a su alrededor. «_¿Dónde estoy?_» se preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Parecía la cubierta de algún barco, pero no recordaba haberlo visto en su vida, y pese a eso, le sonaba vagamente. Estaba desierto, y eso le extrañó, como le empezaba a extrañar la luz intensa, extrañamente inusual.

Se levantó lentamente, y comprobó sus ropas. Tenía el pelo suelto, y las manos limpias, y vestía unos vaqueros, y una camiseta que recordaba, había sido regalo de su hermano. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose qué hacer, y por alguna razón, su mente estaba vacía. No pensaba en Callie ni en nadie, como si su cerebro no tuviera permitido pensar en nada más.

—¿U.S.S. Arizona, eh? —oyó una voz tras ella, y se giró rápidamente—. Qué ironía, _Phoenix_.

—¿Tim? —ante los ojos de Arizona se alzaba Timothy Robbins, tan joven como lo había conocido, vestido con su traje militar, sonriéndole burlón, con un aspecto totalmente saludable. Tim abrió sus brazos y Arizona corrió a abrazarle—. ¡Tim! ¿Cómo...? ¿Dónde...?

—Está claro que estamos en el U.S.S. Arizona, ¿por qué? Tú sabrás, es tu subconsciente, no el mío. ¿Cómo? Digamos que me mandaron, pero no es algo que pueda explicarte exactamente —Tim aspiró el pelo de su hermana y sonrió acariciándole la mejilla—. Me alegro de verte. Todos me mandaron saludos para ti.

—¿Todos? —Arizona alzó las cejas, confusa—. ¿De qué me hablas, Tim? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Quizá debería empezar por el principio, _Phoenix_ —Tim fue a sentarse con Arizona en unas cajas que estaban a un lado, y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella—. Has sido atacada, Arizona, y ahora tus amigos están luchando por salvarte la vida.

—Pero... no, eso es imposible. Estamos aquí, Tim, estoy aquí y estoy bien.

—¿Y qué crees que es esto?

—Pues... —Arizona miró a su alrededor.

—Estamos en tu subconsciente, _Phoenix_.

—¿Entonces nada de esto es real?

—Sí... y no —Tim se encogió de hombros—. Somos almas, Arizona, y para podernos comunicar, recurrimos al cerebro de alguien vivo en estado lo suficientemente insconsciente como para que tu subconsciente cobre fuerzas. Es... raro de explicar. Yo estoy muerto, y de mí sólo queda mi espíritu, ¿dónde vamos los muertos? No es algo que puedas saber ahora, ni que yo pueda decirte, pero el caso es que, cuando los vivos estáis en la fina línea entre la vida y la muerte, se os manda un punto de transición, donde nosotros, los seres queridos muertos, podamos echaros una mano. Yo estoy muerto, tú estás viva, este es el interior de tu subconsciente y jamás hemos pisado el U.S.S. Arizona, ese está pudriéndose en el fondo del océano, pero nada de esto hace esto menos real.

—No entiendo nada —Arizona sonrió— pero me alegro de verte.

—Y yo a ti —Tim besó su mejilla.

—Entonces aún vivo —susurró Arizona— pero sólo estás aquí porque podría morir en cualquier momento, ¿cierto? —Tim asintió—. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

—Pues... eso depende de ti. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿quieres volver o... venir conmigo?

—Ir contigo... ¿adónde?

—Con el abuelo, con Nick... a un sitio donde no existe el dolor, ni el sufrimiento, al sitio más bonito y con más paz que puedas desear —respondió Tim.

—Espera un momento, ¿puedo elegir entre la vida y la muerte, lo que yo quiera? —Arizona abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Tim! ¿O me vas a decir que tú preferiste morir? —Tim rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Así es como esto funciona, _Phoenix_, tu cuerpo se está cansando, está agotando sus fuerzas, está abierto en un quirófano, y apenas está sobreviviendo. Pero el cuerpo es sólo la carcasa de tu alma, es tu alma la que le da calor y fuerzas, es tu alma la que se agarra al cuerpo con fuerzas. Y puedes intentar agarrarte a tu cuerpo todo lo fuerte que quieras, puedes intentar resistir, juntar fuerzas e intentar sobrevivir, pero sólo porque aún vives, y porque tu cuerpo aún puede resistir, o puedes... dejarte ir. La mayoría de la gente muere porque sus cuerpos están demasiado mal para resistir, o porque no reciben atenciones lo suficientemente rápido, porque aunque quisieran, aunque lo intentaran con todas sus fuerzas, no habría forma de arrancarle otro latido a sus corazones —explicó Tim pacientemente—. Si decides volver, seguirás luchando, quizá despiertes en el hospital, o quizá quedes atrapada en este... punto intermedio para siempre, intentando volver hasta que te desconectasen de máquinas, o podrías empeorar, y estar al punto en que la muerte fuera inevitable, o podrías mejorar y vivir felizmente el resto de tus días. Si decides venir conmigo... la lucha habrá acabado. Yo no pude elegir, y Nick tampoco, ni tampoco el abuelo.

—Quieres que vaya contigo —dijo Arizona, más para sí que para él.

—Quiero que hagas lo que quieras, pero estando segura, porque no habrá marcha atrás. Quiero que sepas bien a lo que te enfrentas, _Phoenix_.

—¿Qué pasará si... intento volver?

—Tendrás que darte prisa para eso, llevas dos minutos en parada, Arizona. Si vuelves, tu corazón latirá, y tus amigos tendrán últimas oportunidades para terminar de parar tus hemorragias más graves, y si consigues aguantar hasta que terminen de arreglarte, volverás a ver a Calliope, quien por cierto me parece perfecta para ti, y a todos —explicó Tim, y Arizona asintió meditabunda—. Si no lo consigues, volveré a por ti. Todo irá bien al final Arizona, elijas lo que elijas, pero me gustaría que no tuvieras que volver y sufrir lo que te toca por sufrir en vida.

—Callie... —susurró Arizona y le miró fijamente—. Me necesita, Tim. Debo volver. Pero antes... ¿cómo sabes que estoy en parada?

—Cierra los ojos, guarda silencio, concéntrate.

Ambos cerraron los ojos e hicieron cuanto Tim dijo. Arizona al principió sólo escuchaba las olas, pero, al concentrarse más, le pareció distinguir voces, entre las que reconocía a Hunt, Bailey o Yang. Se moría.

—Tengo que elegir ya —susurró Arizona abriendo los ojos, y Tim asintió—. ¿Cómo vuelvo, Tim? ¡¿Cómo?!

—Estamos en un barco —comenzó Tim—. Se me ocurre algo pero... no va a gustarte.

—Necesito volver Tim, sólo dime.

—Tendrás que tirarte al agua —Arizona alzó las cejas, ambos acercándose a la barandilla y mirando las frías aguas, que no parecían apetecibles—. Te dije que no te gustaría.

Arizona asintió y, con determinación, abrazó a Tim, antes de saltar la barandilla, agarrándose a ésta y mirando el vacío a sus pies, preguntándose si de verdad era buena idea.

—Hasta la próxima _Phoenix._

Arizona se giró mirando a su hermano una última vez.

—Te quiero.

Y tras decir esto, Arizona se tiró. Se sumergió en el agua con fuerza, pero no le dolió, y no le costó respirar. A su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, miró hacia arriba, y vio una luz. Con todas sus fuerzas, nadó hacia ella, hasta que por fin, la luz le cegó.

Abrió los ojos, y pestañeó para acostumbrarse a la luz. Notaba una mascarilla en su cara, y un pequeño "bip" intermitente que le resultaba muy familiar. Comenzó a sentir molestias por todo el cuerpo, y una presión en su cabeza, que le recordó a las gruesas vendas de las que tanto se quejaban sus pacientes más pequeños. La garganta le picaba, e intentó pedir agua, pero no salió nada más que un ruido ininteligible de sus labios.

—¿Arizona?

Volvió la cabeza a un lado, y vio a Callie sentada en una butaca junto a la cama, agarrándole la mano. Callie le sonrió levantándose y sentándose el el borde de la cama. Le apartó un mechón rubio del pelo y besó su frente. Arizona cerró los ojos, intentó recordar, pero lo último que recordaba era haber cogido el móvil para mirar algo en él.


	5. Awakening

The pitbull and the Collie

A Calzona fanfic

**Sinopsis: **Arizona y Calliope. Una vida por delante. Un trabajo de ensueño. Un montón de sueños por cumplir. Y, de repente, una noche lo cambia todo.

**Rating:**T-M por violencia, drama, lenguaje soez, y escenas lésbicas.

**Detalles:** Alternative Universe.

**Copyright:** Este fanfic se basa en la serie de Shonda Rhimes "Grey's Anatomy", y usa los personajes originales y localizaciones de la serie, cuyos derechos son totalmente de Shonda Rhimes, si bien también aparecerán personajes inventados, localizaciones inventadas, y además la historia es completamente inventada, y el derecho de esas cosas sí me pertenecen, por lo que queda prohibida la copia inautorizada.

**ANOTACIONES DE CAPÍTULO: **¡Espero que os esté gustando! Os agradecería mucho reviews :)

**Capítulo 5:** Awakening.

Arizona Robbins era hija de un militar y, como suele pasar con las mujeres, se parecía tremendamente a su padre, y por tanto, odiaba sentir que no llevaba las riendas en el asunto, odiaba sentirse débil, fácil de manejar, mangonear, fuera de control de sí misma, odiaba estar bajo la influencia de medicamentos, sedantes y calmantes, que le quitaban el mando de sí misma. Ser la débil, pasiva, tan manejable como una marioneta, con el cerebro y la consciencia nublados a causa de los poderosos sedantes. A ella lo que le gustaba era tener los pensamientos claros, la mente despierta y espabilada, estar al volante de su vida. Y por ello, odiaba estar enferma.

Aunque no estaba enferma, exactamente. Estaba jodida. Muy, muy jodida. Repitiéndose en su mente las palabras "mierda, mierda, mierda" una y otra vez, cuando tenía el suficiente nivel de consciencia como para dejar de estar tan "zombi" y "grogui", claro. Estaba tumbada en su cama, dos días después de haber sido ingresada en el Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, apenas unas horas después de haber despertado, bajo la influencia de tantos sedantes que no era capaz de quitarse la sensación adormecedora del cerebro, como si estuviera eternamente medio dormida. Y, de hecho, no habían sido pocas las cabezaditas que había dado en esas horas. Callie estaba sentada al borde de la cama, acariciándole el pelo, relajándola aún más, si fuera posible, por lo que realmente costaba no quedarse dormida, sobretodo si añadíamos los monótonos sonidos del "bip" que indicaba sus latidos y el zumbido de su respiración contra la mascarilla. Por lo menos agradecía no estar más intubada.

Y ese era uno de esos momentos en los que estaba con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el exterior pero sin procesarlo, sin tener consciencia de lo que escuchaba, más dormida que despierta. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos, junto al arrastrar de una silla.

—¿Cómo está? —oyó preguntar a Mark Sloan.

—Cansada —respondió Callie, que denotaba el mismo cansancio en su voz—, ya sabes, los sedantes.

Siguieron unos minutos de silencio, en los que Arizona pudo sentir la mano de Callie acariciando su mejilla, ya a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando volvieron a atraer su atención desde fuera, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, volvió a seguirle el arrastre de una silla o, más bien, de un par de ellas, además de varios pasos extra que decidirían no sentarse. Arizona pensó que serían tres o cuatro personas.

—¿Se sabe ya qué ha pasado? —preguntó entonces Callie.

—Según la policía —empezó a decir Hunt, que, pensó Arizona, debería de ser de los que acababan de entrar— parece que la asaltaron, a pocos metros de su coche, en un callejón, y la dejaron allí tirada, hasta que una pareja la encontró y llamó a la policía. Dicen que, por la sangre y marcas que encontraron en el callejón, parece que la golpearon por detrás en la nuca con un ladrillo, que continuaron con una paliza y que, finalmente, le dispararon una vez en el vientre. Dicen que debían haber sido unos tres contra una, y hay marcas de neumático, lo que implica que alguien les ayudó a escapar.

Podía notar la tensión en la mano de Callie en su mejilla, y podía notarla apretar su otra mano entorno a su propia mano. Oyó algún "dios" en suspiros, y no pudo culparles, a ella misma volvía a dolerle sólo de oír lo que le habían hecho, y otro "mierda" asomó en su mente.

—Encontrarán a los culpables, Callie —oyó decir a Mark—. Pagarán por esto.

Oyó un suspiro, y entonces Callie preguntó por su operación. Eso era algo por lo que ella también tenía interés, justamente, así que intentó quitarse el sueño de encima y escuchar, y fue Bailey quien respondió.

—Contusiones, fracturas de costillas y una mano con muñeca, parece que intentó defenderse de verdad —Bailey suspiró antes de continuar—, un par de hemorragias internas, fractura de clavícula, fractura del cráneo... la perdimos durante un par de minutos, pero creemos que estará bien, con tiempo y un descanso adecuado, no debería empeorar.

—¿Y el daño cerebral? —volvió a preguntar Callie, y Arizona se dijo que encontraba su cerebro bastante dormido, pero no abrió la boca y, francamente, tampoco se veía capaz de pronunciar dos sílabas con sentido.

—Habrá que esperar, pero parece que no habrá más que una ligera amnesia temporal —contestó Derek—. Debería poder volver a trabajar cuando esté bien del todo. Hubo una pequeña hemorragia craneal, pero la controlamos a tiempo. Lo mejor es que descanse ahora.

Así que por eso estaba aguantando aquella presión en el cráneo, con razón sus pequeños pacientes se quejaban de aquellas vendas más de una vez.

—Cuando despierte —aquél era Karev, sin duda—. Dile que no se preocupe por sus pacientes, yo me encargo.

—Avisa si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo? —Meredith, siempre tan servicial.

—Volveré pronto, tengo que encargarme de las rondas —Mark parecía irse también.

Oyó pasos, y la puerta se abrió y se cerró. Podría jurar que la mayoría, si no todos a excepción de Callie, se habían ido, así que entreabrió los ojos, buscando a Callie con la mirada, al tiempo que comprobó que estaba en lo cierto. Al principio todo se veía borroso, pero no tardó en aclararse.

—Callie... —susurró débilmente.

—Hey —Calliope le regaló otra de sus alegres sonrisas, mientras le quitaba la mascarilla de oxígeno, sustituyéndola por un fino tubito en la nariz—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Como si me hubieran dado una paliza —bromeó Arizona y Callie sonrió hasta que una lágrima asomó en su ojo—, hey, no llores, por favor...

—Es sólo que... —Callie se mordió el labio, volvió la vista al techo, y después a Arizona, sonrió y le apartó el pelo de la cara—. No soporto verte aquí, así... no soporto saber que si no me hubiera ido sin esperarte, quizá estarías bien, que en cierto modo es mi culpa y que no puedo hacer nada por remedi...

—No, para —la interrumpió Arizona, con seriedad. Hablaba despacio y con cierta dificultad, con pausas entre palabra y palabra—. No es tu culpa... Callie, necesito, necesito que lo sepas... no es culpa tuya. Tú no eres responsable. Y ya haces todo por mí... y encontraremos a los culpables. Ellos me pusieron aquí no... no tú. Y si hubieras estado conmigo, quizá hubiéramos acabado ambas aquí... o algo peor.

Callie la miró fijamente y asintió mirando la mano sana de Arizona, con una vía intravenosa, en el lado más cercano a Callie, antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Entonces miró a Arizona de nuevo.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti —respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa y suspiró, contemplando su habitación, intentando quitarse la sensación de adormilamiento de encima—. Odio estar ingresada... siento como si... como si tuviera que luchar contra quedarme dormida.

Callie la miró y acarició su mejilla cariñosamente con la mano libre.

—¿Quieres que baje los sedantes un poco? —sugirió la morena.

—No, gracias —Arizona sonrió—. Prefiero sentirme medio dormida a una oleada de dolor —Callie sonrió mirándola—. Estando grogui medio dormida... os escuché hablar. Parece que va a doler, ¿verdad? Cuando reduzcan los analgésicos...

—No te preocupes por eso —Callie negó y la besó—. Cuando lo hagan, será porque estás mejor, no te vas a morir de dolor... además, peor que la cera no puede ser, ¿verdad? —bromeó y Arizona sonrió.

—Tienes razón —admitió la rubia relajándose y cerrando los ojos—. ¿Te importa si me echo un sueñecito un rato?

—No, duérmete, te sentirás mejor luego.

Calliope odiaba más que nada en el mundo verla así. Cansada, sin fuerzas... y aunque sabía que no era culpa suya, no podía evitar sentir que podría haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa, por evitarlo, no sabía el qué, pero algo. Y entonces lo recordó.

—Gracias por no habérselo puesto fácil... por luchar.

Arizona sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

—Nadie intenta acabar con la mujer de... Calliope Torres... sin que yo oponga resistencia —susurró Arizona medio dormida.

Callie sonrió, se sentó en su butaca, recostó la cabeza en el borde de la cama acariciando su brazo, y la contempló hasta que su respiración se acompasó y supo que Arizona se había quedado dormida. Callie estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos e imitar a su mujer hasta que el móvil en la mesita de noche, perteneciente a Arizona, vibró con un mensaje nuevo.


	6. Fear

The pitbull and the Collie

A Calzona fanfic

**Sinopsis: **Arizona y Calliope. Una vida por delante. Un trabajo de ensueño. Un montón de sueños por cumplir. Y, de repente, una noche lo cambia todo.

**Rating:**T-M por violencia, drama, lenguaje soez, y escenas lésbicas.

**Detalles:** Alternative Universe.

**Copyright:** Este fanfic se basa en la serie de Shonda Rhimes "Grey's Anatomy", y usa los personajes originales y localizaciones de la serie, cuyos derechos son totalmente de Shonda Rhimes, si bien también aparecerán personajes inventados, localizaciones inventadas, y además la historia es completamente inventada, y el derecho de esas cosas sí me pertenecen, por lo que queda prohibida la copia inautorizada.

**ANOTACIONES DE CAPÍTULO: **No tengo ni idea de cómo veis el fic, ¿opiniones? ¿consejos? ¿dudas? ¿quejas? Todo mandando un review o privado ;D

**Capítulo 6:** Fear.

Calliope sabía que estaba mal mirar teléfonos ajenos, y más el móvil de su mujer, pero tras echarle un rápido vistazo a Arizona y asegurarse de que la chica seguía profundamente dormida, volvió a mirar al móvil, hasta que finalmente se decidió a cogerlo y echarle un vistazo, diciéndose que si era algo importante despertaría a Arizona, y que dado que ésta no estaba en condiciones para mensajes, era su deber, como esposa, de cubrir ese campo. Así pues desbloqueó el teléfono y miró la pantalla, mensaje nuevo. El mensaje, de un número secreto, era claro "_Esto ha sido sólo un aviso, pero el castigo real llegará cuando menos te lo esperes. ¿Disfrutando del hospital? Alyssa no tuvo tanta suerte._" Su corazón inmediatamente dio un salto, abrió mucho los ojos, y dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche como si fuera una prueba de asesinato.

—Arizona... —miró hacia la chica, dormitando apaciblemente, y por un segundo, dudó, no quería preocuparla y despertarla tampoco parecía una gran idea, pero antes de tomar ninguna decisión, Alex Karev entró en la habitación, y al ver la cara de Callie, paró en seco.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió temiendo por Arizona. Por toda, respuesta, Callie volvió a desbloquear el móvil de Arizona y se lo pasó, y cuando Alex hubo leído el mensaje, su cara fue muy parecida a la de Callie—. ¿Arizona lo sabe? Quiero decir, ¿qué hacemos?

—No lo sé —Callie negó con la cabeza y miró a Arizona llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Espera un momento, aquí hay más de un mensajes así —informó Alex, que había continuado inspeccionando el móvil—. "_Esa pequeña no merecía lo que le hiciste_" "_eres una médico horrible y pagarás por ello_" "_tantos años de estudio ¿y eso es todo lo que puedes hacer por esa pobre chica? ¡púdrete en el infierno_" "_te deseo la más horrible de las muertes por lo que hiciste_" "_ojalá te apuñalaran para que pudieras ver cómo te desangras poco a poco como la pequeña Alyssa_" "_como te..._"

—¿Pero, qué...? ¡Para! —interrumpió Callie mirándole alarmada—. Así que Arizona lo sabe ¿no?

—Desde luego los primeros son de... un par de días después de lo de Alyssa Dawson o cosa así —afirmó Karev—. Es horrible, supongo que no quiso preocuparnos diciéndonos nada... pero pensaba que los teléfonos de los médicos eran estrictamente privados.

—Y lo son —dijo Callie—. No tengo ni idea de cómo han conseguido su número, pero me juego lo que quieras a que los mismos que mandan esas cosas son los mismos que la han metido aquí.

Karev le devolvió el móvil a Calliope y se sentó a su lado, mirando a Arizona dormir con resignación.

—Mírala, no haría daño a una mosca, y ahí está, sufriendo toda la ira del mundo. Hasta durmiendo se nota la mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—Lo sé —Callie suspiró—. Tenemos que contárselo a Webber y Hunt, y Avery... ¿crees que con el poder de los Avery intentarán hacer algo? —la mirada de Álex lo dijo todo— sí, lo sé...

—¿Les llamo? ¿que vengan?

—No sé, no quiero despertarla...

—Hablaremos en la puerta y no la despertaremos —Alex salió de la habitación y Callie suspiró mirando a Arizona.

—¿Qué... pasa? —susurró Arizona débilmente entreabriendo los ojos.

—Tenías un mensaje nuevo —dijo Callie dándole un beso en la frente—. Alex y yo vimos... ha ido a por Webber, Hunt, Avery y los demás de la junta, a poner algún plan para acabar con esto. Quizá entre todos se nos ocurra algo, mejor reunir fuerzas. Estamos muy preocupados, Arizona —ésta la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy bien, Callie...

—No, no lo estás —la cortó Callie— y no lo estarás hasta que acabe esto. Son amenazas Arizona, decenas de muy serias amenazas, y ya está comprobado que quien sea está dispuesto a matarte, a cumplir cada amenaza, ahora puede que estés a salvo, aquí, en el hospital, pero, ¿y cuando salgas, Arizona? —suspiró con exasperación—. No estoy dispuesta a verte morir asesinada, Arizona. Ninguno de nosotros.

Arizona cerró los ojos, componiendo una mueca de dolor, y Calliope suspiró por décima quinta vez antes de mirar a través de la puerta de cristal y encontrarse con las miradas severas de Alex, Mark, Webber, Hunt, Avery, Meredith, Cristina, Derek y Bailey. Alex los había llamado verdaderamente rápido. Arizona parecía haberlos visto también porque inmediatamente miró a Callie y dijo:

—No habléis fuera, no habléis de mí a mis espaldas. Que entren, estaré bien, no importa —le costó un gran esfuerzo decir esas escasas palabras, le costó titubeos, bajo volumen de voz, y alguna tos intermedia, pero lo consiguió. Callie, no queriendo hacer discutir a Arizona en una situación así, asintió y abrió la puerta, indicándoles con la cabeza que podían entrar.

Y ellos entraron cautos, procurando no hacer mucho ruido y sentándose cada uno donde pudo, aunque los hombres se quedaron de pie, prefiriendo dejar los pocos asientos disponibles a las damas. Sin mediar palabra y entendiéndose con Callie mediante miradas, Karev tomó el teléfono de Arizona y, durante los próximos segundos, ésta cerró los ojos y el teléfono pasó entre las manos de los allí presentes, leyendo cada mensaje, componiendo e intercambiando miradas y caras de asombro, y dejando salir de vez en cuando algún sonido de sorpresa o congoja. Al final, el móvil regresó a un cajón en la mesita, y todos intentaron recomponer sus expresiones a unas más serias y serenas, y se contemplaron los unos a los otros, hasta que Calliope, cansada de tantas miradas, habló:

—¿Y bien? ¿algo que podamos hacer?

—Bueno —Hunt, como jefe de cirugía, fue el primero en hablar. Miró a los demás antes de continuar— creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que mientras estés en el Hospital, Arizona, no tienes nada que temer. Hay cámaras y guardas de seguridad, el personal está controlado...

—No tengo miedo, tengo ira homicida —replicó Arizona en un susurro.

—El hospital debería pagarle un buen guardaespaldas para cuando salga, Avery, tu familia es millonaria y son los jefazos de este hospital ¿no? —dijo Mark, de pie tras la butaca de Callie, con las manos en sus hombros—. Esto pasó en el trabajo, y por tanto el hospital debería hacer algo.

—Sí, eso mismo —apoyó Callie enfáticamente.

—No —Arizona se incorporó lo poco que pudo con una mueca de dolor y habló con dificultad—: Perdí un paciente, las amenazas van por Alyssa, todo lo demás va por Alyssa. Y eso no es culpa mía ni del hospital, todos hicimos todo lo que pudimos por ella, pero es culpa mía no haber previsto lo de la aorta, no haber llegado a tiempo, quizá yo no pudiera hacer nada, pero esa niña era mi responsabilidad —hablaba en susurros y muy despacio, e hizo una larga pausa para recuperar el aliento—. Mi responsabilidad, mi vida, mi problema.

—Nuestro —añadió Callie—. En la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿recuerdas?

—Bueno, pues nuestro —concedió Arizona—. Buscaremos un guardaespaldas, avisaremos a la policía o a quien sea necesario, el hospital no tiene que pagar na...

—Lamento discrepar —intervino Jackson Avery—. Arizona, tu problema ha surgido, como bien ha expresado el doctor Sloan, en un ambiente de trabajo, y quienquiera que haya conseguido tu número es muy probable que lo hiciera por un fallo en la seguridad de nuestros archivos, porque no veo a tus amigos divulgando tu número privado y alentando a perjudicarte, alguien debe haberse colado en el sistema de alguna manera, alguien listo y poderoso, la policía ya está investigando esa parte y eso corre de cuenta del Hospital. Las amenazas empezaron por ahí.

—Ya que lo mencionas —comentó Arizona— también han habido... correos.

—Más urgencia tenemos entonces de descubrir cómo se nos han metido en el sistema —afirmó Avery—. Déjanos pagarte el mejor guardaespaldas que podamos encontrar, Arizona, por favor. Déjanos recompensar de algún modo esos fallos, vale que no fuimos nosotros quienes te metimos aquí, pero es nuestra responsabilidad asegurar la privacidad y seguridad de nuestros empleados y claramente no lo hemos hecho. La fundación Harper Avery, como responsable de los gastos y mantenimiento del hospital, se hará cargo.

—Eso ya está mejor —dijo Mark, satisfecho.

La fundación Harper Avery era la fundación del abuelo de Jackson. Eran una familia multimillonaria, responsables del premio Harper Avery de la medicina, y además, tras una mala época del hospital, eran los amos y señores de éste. Pero dado que parecía injusto que Jackson tuviera todo el poderío, se formó una junta, con cirujanos de mayor experiencia, profesionales, que conocieran bien el Hospital y para que entre todos decidieran cada decisión del hospital, y esta junta la formaban, además de Jackson Avery, los doctores Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey, Richard Webber, Cristina Yang, Arizona Robbins, Mark Sloan, Miranda Bailey y Calliope Torres. Shepherd como jefe del departamento de neurocirugía, Grey como gran cirujana y gran conocedora de la historia del hospital desde niña por su madre Ellis Grey, Webber como ex jefe de cirugía, Yang como mayor autoridad en el departamento de cirugía cardiotorácica pues la jefa de dicho departamento, Teddy Altman, había dimitido no hacía mucho, Robbins como jefa del departamento de cirugía pediátrica, Sloan, jefe del departamento de cirugía plástica, Bailey, jefa del departamento de cirugía general y Torres, jefa del departamento de cirugía ortopédica. Los demás jefes de departamento, ni llevaban tanto en el hospital, ni se consideraban igual de relevantes o importantes, ni tenían ningún interés en el puesto. Y de momento, funcionaba bien así, pero no nos desviemos de la historia.

—Bueno, en realidad yo no confío en la policía mucho —comentó Callie acariciando las rubias ondulaciones de su esposa cariñosamente—. Quiero decir, llevan días supuestamente investigando y no tienen prácticamente nada que no pudiéramos haber averiguado solas... podríamos... podríamos contratar un detective privado, que se encargue de averiguar lo que está pasando.

Arizona la miró como si estuviera de broma y cerró los ojos.

—Sabes, ¿por qué no dejamos eso a la policía y si siguen siendo prácticamente inútiles ya averiguáis luego? —sugirió Miranda Bailey, levantándose y examinando la mano escayolada de Arizona y los vendajes del torso.

—Sí, deberíais descansar —Derek se levantó y miró a Arizona—. Si necesitas algo, avísanos, ¿quieres? Lo que haga falta, ¿quieres más analgésicos?

—Bueno, me duele más ahora pero... —Arizona negó con la cabeza—. Me dormiré ahora y reservaré esos analgésicos para más tarde.

La sala empezó a vaciarse gradualmente, hasta que sólo quedaron Callie y Mark. Arizona había cerrado los ojos, dispuesta a hacer oídos sordos a las punzadas de dolor que comenzaban a llegarle de todas partes e intentar descansar un poco, hasta que Callie habló de nuevo, en voz baja y tono delicado, sentándose en el borde de la cama, mientras Mark ocupaba una de las butacas.

—Cielo... —comenzó Callie y Arizona la miró inquisitiva—. Hay algo que Mark y yo queremos decirte antes de... antes de que te duermas, cuanto antes lo sepas mejor... pero no es nada malo —añadió al ver la expresión asustada de Arizona y sonrió— es algo muy bueno, de hecho... la noche que... la noche que te atacaron, yo me fui sin esperarte, y es que quería prepararlo todo antes de que llegaras, ya sabes, un plan romántico, una sorpresa... —Arizona sonrió como pudo mirándola con atención—. Quería decírtelo entonces. Resulta que, bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando le pedimos a Mark que hiciera de donante para... para tener nuestra pequeña familia? —Arizona echó una rápida mirada a Mark y asintió—. Bueno pues... ha dado resultado. Estoy... estoy embarazada. Vamos a ser madres —Arizona la miró con expresión sorprendida y sonrió.


	7. You're never safe

The pitbull and the Collie

A Calzona fanfic

**ANOTACIONES DE CAPÍTULO: **Sé que es mucho pedir, pero queridos lectores, unos reviews me vendrían muy bien para saber vuestra opinión y ver donde puedo mejorar como escritora y esas cosas. Espero que os guste, ¡gracias!

**GRACIAS REVIEW Nº1! ME HAS MOTIVADO :D**

**Capítulo 7:** You're never safe.

Calliope Iphegenia Torres no era una mujer mala por naturaleza, pero cuando tocaban lo que consideraba suyo -aka todos sus seres queridos- entonces no había muro capaz de pararla. No obstante, no podía evitar sentirse absolutamente impotente cuando se trataba de lo que estaba lidiando con Arizona. Había pasado una semana exacta tras el ataque, aquella horrible y fría noche del diez de septiembre. El primer par de días, su más amado ser en la tierra había estado monitorizado, y desde el tercer día había lucido cables, tubos, vías y una muy importante mascarilla de oxígeno de cuando en cuando y cánula nasal el resto del tiempo. Ni tan siquiera podía sentarse por el dolor y porque, aunque la sedaran, los puntos podían saltar al mínimo movimiento, y ahora había que controlar infecciones, curar las laceraciones, cardenales y otras heridas superficiales, y controlar los daños más complejos.

Y ante tal sentimiento de impotencia, aquél día Callie ya no dio más a basto. Por tanto, tras asegurarse de que Mark estaba en la habitación de Arizona vigilándola dormir, se subió al coche y emprendió el camino rumbo al centro de Seattle, a uno de los rascacielos, para encontrarse con el detective Kevin Stonehall en su despacho y contratarle si resultaba ser lo que necesitaba. Era un despacho lujoso y con todo tipo de detalles, incluyendo unos grandes ventanales al fondo, y el señor Stonehall era un hombre alto, bastante delgado, con las venas marcadas en las manos. Tenía una ligera barba, la cara afilada y con los ángulos marcados, cejas pobladas y abundante cabellera marrón oscuro, además de una nariz prominente. Vestía traje y zapatos negros, brillantes y alargados.

Al ver a Callie entrar en el despacho, se levantó con una gran sonrisa y le estrechó la mano.

—Detective Kevin Stonehall, un placer.

Callie compuso una mueca al escuchar el título pomposo y en broma respondió:

—Doctora Calliope Torres, el placer es mío.

—Bueno, siéntese y cuénteme —ambos se sentaron en unos sillones, él con un boli y un block de notas, listo para apuntar.

—Bueno, mi mujer es la doctora Arizona Robbins —el hombre alzó las cejas y ella decidió ignorar eso, algo molesta—. Ella es cirujana pediátrica, y el 21 de Agosto perdió a Alyssa Dawson...

—Perdone, ¿Dawson? ¿quiere que investigue a Arthur Dawson? —interrumpió.

—Sí, ¿quiere que le cuente la historia completa o no? —él asintió y ella continuó—: Mi esposa, cuyo padre es por cierto, el coronel Daniel Robbins, fue denunciada, declarada inocente, y desde entonces, recibe varios mensajes de amenazas cada día, tanto así que el día diez de este mes fue brutalmente atacada por varios... y casi muere, y ahora esta crítica en el Hospital Seattle Grace – Mercy West, y sigue recibiendo amenazas y la policía está sin pistas y necesitamos que usted averigüe quién está detrás de todo, porque estamos casi seguros de que es Arthur Dawson, pero no tenemos pruebas.

—Así que quiere que investigue los trapos sucios de Arthur Dawson y haga el trabajo de la policía para que su mujer reciba algún tipo de... ¿venganza, justicia? O deje de temer amenazas —el hombre asintió para sí reclinándose en su asiento.

—¿Es porque somos un matrimonio lésbico o porque le teme a Dawson? —inquirió Callie con frialdad.

—Arthur Dawson, doctora Torres. No es cualquiera, podría perder mi empleo por esto, podría arruinarme, acabar conmigo.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que buscar a alguien más valiente —dijo Callie empezando a levantarse—. Alguien que merezca el dinero que el Coronel Robbins y la rica familia Torres están dispuestos a ofrecer...

—Alto, espere, no he dicho que no lo haría... lo haré, ayudaré a su esposa —Callie sonrió satisfecha, aunque tampoco estaba segura de que fuera un "placer" trabajar con ese hombre, pero era bueno, lo mejor decían, y Arizona merecía lo mejor. De todas formas, su sonrisa desapareció cuando sonó su busca—. 911... Arizona... me tengo que ir, ya le llamaré.

Calliope corrió como nunca en su vida, tan fuerte le latía el corazón en el pecho y tal era la adrenalina que sentía que ni siquiera notaba el dolor de los tacones. Irrumpió en la habitación de Arizona escuchando aquél persistente "bi...p" que odiaba tener que escuchar, y con los ojos como platos observó a su inerte mujer en la cama, ojos cerrados, sufriendo las convulsiones propias de las paletas mientras Meredith Grey y Miranda Bailey intentaban reanimarla sin éxito, gritando órdenes a residentes e internos que ella no podía escuchar. Era como si el tiempo se ralentizase y no escuchara nada, hasta que comenzó a oírse a sí misma susurrar "vamos... vamos Arizona", y entonces en lugar de susurrarlo, lo gritó, y la velocidad pareció acelerarse, y los sonidos volvieron a sus oídos, y entonces, de repente, Arizona tenía los ojos entre abiertos, y el «bip» incesante ahora era intermitente.

—Estás bien Arizona —afirmaba Meredith colocándole una mascarilla de oxígeno—. Descansa... ¿qué ha pasado Wilson? —añadió mirando a la doctora Jo Wilson, que examinaba la vía intravenosa y los archivos de Arizona.

—Doctora Grey... las intravenosas están correctas, no hay indicativos de hemorragias internas... deberíamos hacer pruebas, pero no veo nada que pueda provocarle una parada.

—De acuerdo, haz un análisis de sangre y orina, quiero saber qué ha pasado cuanto antes —dijo Meredith mientras examinaba a Arizona—. Quita los sedantes, no quiero que se duerma hasta que no sepamos lo que ha pasado.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas? —preguntó Callie mirando a Mark, pues se suponía que él iba a quedarse hasta que Callie volviera.

—Yo... —miró a Callie, parado junto a ella y asustado ante su mirada—. Tenía que ir al baño, no aguantaba más, estaba dormida ¡pero avisé a las enfermeras, sentadas justo frente a la puerta, para que la vigilaran!

—Chicos... —susurró Arizona intentando quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno, y Bailey la ayudó—. Una enfermera nueva... preguntadle...

La miraron con ceño, y Callie se acercó:

—Cariño, no hay ninguna enfermera nueva, ¿de quién hablas?

—Ella vino... no la vi bien, estaba medio dormida, pero vino y dijo que tenía que sacarme sangre —Arizona aún tenía el efecto de los sedantes encima y se notaba que se caía de sueño—. No me sonaba su voz... dijo que era nueva...

—No hacía falta ninguna muestra de sangre —dijo Bailey frunciendo el ceño—. Y el departamento no tiene ninguna enfermera nueva, además, pedimos a los demás experiencia, no a nuevos...

—Ponedle _flumazenil_ —ordenó Callie y Wilson obedeció de inmediato—. Le habéis dado sedantes como para dejar en coma a un oso. Y ahora, vamos a averiguar quién ha entrado y le ha puesto las manos encima a mi esposa, y voy a matarla.

—Eso es —susurró Meredith—. Callie, no debería estar así de sedada, no tiene tantos sedantes para eso, los síntomas, el paro, todo, son síntomas de sobredosis de sedantes, por eso está así, y puesto que sabemos que nosotros no la hemos sedado tanto, ¿quién ha sido? Bueno, deberíamos preguntarle a la supuesta enfermera nueva, a ver si realmente le ha sacado sangre o más bien le ha dado sedantes como para matarla.

—Eso es —repitió Mark y miró a los residentes Edwards y Ross parados en la puerta—. Edwards, llama a Hunt y cuéntaselo todo de camino, dile que revisen las cámaras de seguridad, Ross, busca a Webber, conoce a todas las enfermeras y demás personal, sabrá identificarla.

Mientras cada uno hacía lo que se le pedía, Callie le quitó el soporte de oxígeno a Arizona, opinando que ya era momento de que intentara respirar por su cuenta, aunque costara, y se sentó junto a ella esperando a que pasara el efecto de los sedantes mientras la mantenía despierta como podía. Estaba asustada, ¿y quién no? Una desconocida había entrado allí como si tal cosa y había manipulado la medicación y casi la mataba, por supuesto que estaba asustada, y furiosa, pero sabía que Arizona lo estaba también y, por tanto delante de ella no quiso mostrarlo, porque quería aparentar que tenía el control, y así ella estaría más tranquila y se recuperaría antes y estaría antes en casa, sana y salva.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Miranda sonriéndole amablemente a Arizona.

—Bueno, más espabilada, y me gusta, pero duele —respondió ésta en un susurro.

—Eso está bien, solucionaremos esto pronto, ya verás —Miranda Bailey miró a Callie a continuación y dijo—: ¿tú cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —Callie la miró y mintió con un asentimiento, componiendo una pequeña sonrisa—. Ah, Arizona, he contactado a un detective, es famoso, se llama Kevin Stonehall y no es el tipo más genial del mundo, pero hará un buen trabajo, estoy segura...

—Espera un momento —Arizona la interrumpió frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Has contratado un detective? ¿Para...?

—Porque la policía está sin pistas, Arizona, y no voy a quedarme años esperando a que concluya la investigación y castiguen al culpable, cuanto más tarde, más oportunidad hay de que algo peor pase o cualquier cosa, tenía que hacer algo —Callie la miró con expresión indefensa y Arizona se quedó mirándola en silencio. Callie acarició la mejilla de Arizona, quien cerró los ojos al contacto, y entonces la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Richard Webber, con aspecto de estar estresado, Owen Hunt, Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd, Jackson Avery y Cristina Yang—. ¿Qué?

—Hemos visto los vídeos de seguridad —dijo Owen con expresión grave—. Arizona, en la cámara se ve a Mark Sloan dejar la habitación a las 12:09 AM y un minuto después entra esta... desconocida, con uniforme de enfermera —dijo pasándole la foto a Callie y Arizona, una foto en la que se veía la habitación desde la cámara de seguridad, y enfocaba la cara de la desconocida—. Sólo conseguimos enfocar su cara esa vez. Nadie sabe quién es, pero entra, se ve cómo te despierta un momento...

—Me dijo que era nueva... —interrumpió Arizona en un susurro con la mirada perdida—. ¿Wendy? Sí, creo que dijo que se llamaba así.

—Bueno, pasamos por la estación de enfermeras de camino —aclaró Meredith— y comprobamos que ella no trabaja aquí, nadie la reconoció, y Arizona, Bailey y yo conocemos a las enfermeras de cirugía general, a todas, y no hay ninguna Wendy.

—Ha quedado claro, es una impostora ¿no? —inquirió Mark y Owen asintió.

—Se la puede ver en estas fotos, coge una aguja, la inyecta, y en lugar de extraer sangre, introduce algo, pero no hemos podido distinguir bien el qué así que hemos supuesto que son la sobredosis de sedantes, es lo único que los resultados toxicológicos de Arizona indican —terminó Owen alcanzándoles las otras fotos.

—La policía recibirá copia de todo —añadió Avery—. Y en cuanto a nuestras medidas al respecto, Callie, quiero que escribas una lista de todas las personas que quieras que tengan permiso para entrar, y se la des a las enfermeras del escritorio de enfrente —dijo señalando el puesto de enfermería a través de la puerta de cristal—, tiene orden de vigilar bien esta puerta y no dejar a nadie fuera de esa lista entrar, a no ser que sea acompañado de un residente o especialista de los que hemos incluido en una lista de personal médico, y sólo las personas de esa lista serán avisadas en caso de emergencia, así que no deberíamos tener más problemas. Toma una copia de esa lista —añadió dándosela a Callie.

—Ah, y entre todos acordamos —intervino Meredith— que Arizona, no deberías estar sola nunca, si alguien tiene que ir al baño, que avise a alguien de esa lista y espere a que llegue antes de irse. Un especialista vendrá cada hora o par de horas a ver cómo va todo.

—Genial —susurró Arizona—. Imagino que todos tenéis pacientes, y os necesitan, así que podéis iros.

Todos dejaron la habitación y dejaron tranquilas a Callie y Arizona, pues Mark tenía pacientes también. Arizona cerró los ojos, recostándose, intentando aguantar las punzadas de dolor lo mejor que podía, pues aunque aún tenía efectos de analgésicos encima, no impedían una buena parte de las molestias. Abrió los ojos cuando empezó a sentirse algo mejor, y miró a Callie. La morena estaba sentada en una butaca a su derecha, apretando una de sus manos entre las suyas, y mirando esas manos con la mirada vacía, como si estuviera tan metida en sus pensamientos que en verdad miraba sin ver.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurró Arizona y Callie levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió, contagiándole la sonrisa a Arizona por primera vez en días.

—Pienso en las ganas que tengo de que vuelvas a casa, que todo este embrollo se arregle y se haga justicia, y nazca este bebé que llevo dentro, y podamos estar bien —respondió ella y Arizona miró su vientre, recordando que allí dentro había una pequeña criatura.

—Te amo Calliope Torres —dijo Arizona—. Y ese bebé... va a ser genial. Cuando salgamos de aquí, va a ser genial, solos, nosotras, el bebé y Mark. Todo irá bien, ¿verdad? —Callie sonrió y asintió acariciando su mano.

—Todo irá bien.


	8. One clue

The pitbull and the Collie

A Calzona fanfic

**ANOTACIONES DE CAPÍTULO: **Capítulo 8 ya! :) espero que disfrutéis. Gracias review nº2 y en general, gracias a los que leéis y participáis para conmigo escribiéndome vuestra opinión. Tengo grandes planes para el capítulo 9 chicos... :)

Revisando el capítulo 1 me he dado cuenta de que tiene varios errores que quisiera aclarar, antes de subir una nueva versión editada para que los futuros lectores no pasen por esos errores. Primero, la madre de Alyssa Dawson es Elsa Marshall, segundo, cuando Arizona dijo "señora Dawson" debería haber escrito "señora Marshall".

**Capítulo 8:**One clue.

Arizona justo acababa de quedarse profundamente dormida, lo que agradaba a Callie pues, aunque sabía que el mundo de los sueños estaba repleto de pesadillas, pensaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez, fueran mejores que la multitud de dolores a los que se enfrentaba fuera de los brazos de Morfeo. Así que la latina se quedó sentada junto a la cama, vigilando cada mueca, fruncimiento del ceño o gesto mínimo en la cara de su esposa, esperando los primeros síntomas de estrés post-traumático, que sin duda acabarían por llegar, como era normal cuando te asaltaban en mitad de la noche y te daban la paliza de tu vida, para después infiltrarse en el hospital e intentar terminar lo empezado. Estaban intentando asustarlas y por desgracia lo habían conseguido.

—Hey —Mark entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó acariciando el apenas abultado vientre de Callie.

—Bien, yo estoy bien —respondió Callie y miró a Arizona, siendo imitada al momento por Mark—. Creo que está teniendo pesadillas...

—¿Deberíamos despertarla?

—No —Callie negó con la cabeza—, tal vez me equivoque, y necesita descansar. Mira esto —le pasó el móvil de Arizona.

—¿Más mensajes? —preguntó Mark tomando el móvil y Calliope asintió—. «_Puta, ¿te ha gustado eso? No hemos terminado_» «_¿Cómo se siente morir en tu propio hospital?_» «_El show acaba de comenzar. Pagarás lo que hiciste._» Dios, son todos iguales... —Mark alejó el móvil de sí, asqueado, y miró a Callie—. Hey, no te preocupes, todo irá bien.

—Seguimos diciendo eso Mark, pero ¿te das cuenta de la persona con la que estamos tratando? —Callie respiró hondo, frustrada, y miró a su mejor amigo—. Primero, un grupo de gente se reúne para acorralar y agredir a Arizona, casi la matan, Mark, la perdieron por un momento y... y ahora, alguien es lo suficientemente listo como para colarse en el hospital, en esta habitación sin ningún problema, y darle una sobredosis, ¿qué será lo próximo Mark?

—Nada. Ahora estamos aquí 24h, vigilando, ahora es imposible que le hagan más daño —insistió Mark optimista. Callie iba a abrir la boca para contestar cuando Arizona se despertó de golpe, agitada y sudando.

—¿Callie? —susurró Arizona desorientada y Callie rápidamente le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició las mejillas.

—Aquí estoy cariño, ¿necesitas algo, estás bien?

—Ahora sí —Arizona asintió componiendo una pequeña sonrisa—. Tuve una pesadilla pero ahora que estás aquí, todo va bien —Callie sonrió besándola.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó Callie amablemente.

—Bueno, es siempre lo mismo, estoy sola en algún... callejón oscuro y... oigo un disparo y siento calor y dolor aquí... —susurró Arizona y se tocó el vientre en la parte donde le había dado la bala. Callie la contempló tiernamente acariciando sus rubias ondulaciones.

—No tienes que pensar más en eso, Arizona. No volverás a estar sola, no volveré a dejarte sola en mitad de la noche, no importan las razones —aseguró la latina.

—Es sólo que... más que asustada, Callie, estoy furiosa. Y no contigo —añadió al ver el inicio de pánico en la expresión de Callie—. Estoy furiosa con Arthur Dawson, porque creo que él está detrás de todo, y tengo problemas de autoridad, y ver a ese hombre llegar aquí con su dinero y en seguida creerse al mando de todo me cabrea, y me cabrea perder a su hija y que justo después empiecen los mensajes y alguien intente matarme, y lo que más me cabrea es pensar que probablemente es Dawson el responsable de todo y que si tengo razón y lo es, entonces usó todo su dinero sólo para acabar conmigo, como siempre pasa con los ricos que se creen dueños del mundo.

—Lo sé cielo, lo sé. Pagará por esto, te lo aseguro —Callie la besó, al tiempo que el busca de Mark sonó.

—Tengo una urgencia —dijo Mark levantándose—. No te mueras en mi ausencia, ¿eh? —miró a las chicas y corrió fuera de la habitación.

—¿Aún llegan amenazas? —preguntó Arizona mirando a Callie, quien estaba sirviéndole un vaso de agua de una jarra en la mesita de noche, una vez Mark hubo abandonado la habitación.

—Sí —respondió Callie ayudándola a beber—. Llamadas perdidas, mensajes... pero acabaremos con esto, ya verás. Tarde o temprano...

Unos nudillos sonaron contra el cristal de la puerta y el detective Kevin Stonehall entró en la habitación.

—¡Tengo noticias! —informó alegremente—. La policía acaba de informare, han encontrado en el océano muerto a un tal Allan Weston. El señor Weston era un ex-policía al que despidieron por consumo y comercio con drogas, alcoholismo, y un historial de agresividad bastante sorprendente. De cualquier manera, parece que lo han matado y tirado al océano.

—Disculpa, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con nosotras? —preguntó Calliope sentándose en el borde de la cama de Arizona.

—Mucho. En la autopsia, han encontrado restos de partículas de piel y sangre en las uñas y ropa del señor Weston, que pertenecían a Arizona Robbins. Así que, dado que ella ha estado aquí todo este tiempo, sólo hay una manera de que Weston pudiera conseguir eso...

—Él fue uno de los que me atacó —terminó Arizona.

—Exacto —afirmó Stonehall—. Y ahora parece que alguien le ha asesinado, ¿por qué? Aún no tienen ni idea. Ahora mismo hay varias investigaciones en curso, una, aún no ha aparecido ni el coche que atropelló a la señorita Alyssa Dawson ni su dueño, dos, tus atacantes, tres, el asesinato de Weston. Cuando sepamos quién le mató, podremos arrojar un poco de luz sobre todo esto, además van a investigar sus cuentas, averiguar si le pagaron por atacarte. Ahora tengo que irme a ver si consigo averiguar más, pero quería informaros antes.

—De acuerdo, gracias, Stonehall —dijo Callie y el hombre se marchó. Entonces miró a Arizona—. Parece que la cosa avanza, ¿no?

—Esto no son buenas noticias, Calliope.

—¿A qué te refieres? Escucha, no soy de las que piensan que hay personas que merecen morir, pero este hombre se lo estaba ganando a pulso un poco...

—No, no es porque Allan Weston esté muerto, no sabía nada de él hasta ahora —replicó Arizona mirándola fijamente—. ¿Es que no lo ves? Quienquiera que le ha matado podría ser el mismo que le ordenó atacarme, como matándole para evitar que le entregaran a la policía, lo cual le hace más peligroso. Ahora sabemos que no es sólo alguien que hace amenazas y manda gente a hacer el trabajo sucio, ahora sabemos que es un tipo capaz de matar con sus propias manos, Callie.

Callie la miró con expresión apenada y la besó.

—No dejaremos que te hagan más daño, Arizona. ¿De acuerdo? —afirmó sujetando la cara de la rubia entre sus manos— Vale, hay un millón de cosas que no puedo prometerte, pero sí que no pienso dejar que te hagan daño.

—De acuerdo —Arizona asintió y sonrió—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, contemplándose con ternura, amor puro reflejado en sus ojos, Calliope sentada en el borde de la cama, junto a Arizona, rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros y subiendo esa mano arriba y abajo acariciando su hombro izquierdo, y la otra mano entrelazada con la mano herida de Arizona, que ya había mejorado como para cambiar la escayola por una ligera venda elástica. Eventualmente, separaron sus miradas, Arizona se recostó contra el pecho de Calliope, y ésta apoyó su mejilla en el rubio cabello.

—¿Has conseguido recordar algo de aquella noche? —preguntó Callie en voz baja tras unos minutos de silencio—. No sé, ¿alguna cara, algo que pueda ayudar?

—No realmente, de hecho... —Arizona suspiró, con los ojos cerrados—. Cada vez que pienso en lo último que recuerdo, recuerdo menos cosas, al principio tenía flashes de cosas que había hecho antes del ataque, pero ahora... lo último que puedo recordar es haber revisado el correo en la puerta de casa la noche anterior.

—Pero deberías estar recuperando recuerdos —comentó Callie frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y en lugar de eso has olvidado 24h y cada vez más? ¿no crees que deberías hablar con Derek? Él dijo que mejoraría.

—Sí, quizá. —Arizona se acomodó mejor contra ella.

—Te golpearon bastante fuerte en esa cabecita, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Digo, fractura del parietal...

—Callie, aún me mareo de cuando en cuando —replicó Arizona—. Avisa a Shepherd, lo que desees, pero no te muevas, me encanta estar así contigo...

Callie sonrió satisfecha acariciando su pelo, aunque en su mayoría estaba recubierto por una gruesa venda. La verdad es que a ella también le encantaba tenerla así contra ella, así que se esforzó por no moverse mientras sacaba su busca del bolsillo y hacía lo que le habían dado permiso para hacer.

Pasó un rato largo hasta que Derek vino después de una larga cirugía, y para entonces Arizona ya había tenido tiempo de echarse una pequeña y muy necesitada siesta.

—¿Querías algo Callie? —preguntó Derek al entrar.

—En realidad es Arizona —explicó Callie levantándose para dejarles sitio— no sólo no recuerda nada del ataque, sino que cada vez recuerda menos. Dijiste que se arreglaría...

Derek se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando a Arizona.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no hemos hecho suficientes pruebas, era prioritario el descanso —comentó Derek—. En el callejón la policía encontró un ladrillo ensangrentado, que es probablemente con el que te golpearon por detrás, afectando a los lóbulos parietal y occipital, fractura del cráneo, después, había sangre en una pared, por lo que pensamos, por la altura y la cantidad, que te estamparon contra una pared de espaldas, y volviste a golpear en la misma zona de la cabeza, provocando una grave hemorragia cerebral. Normalmente los pacientes con fracturas craneales tan graves mueren o quedan en coma, o por lo menos pierden capacidad de hablar o escribir, capacidad sensitiva, gusto, vista... y por algún milagro tú saliste casi intacta —explicó Derek con ese típico tono suyo tan paciente, tranquilo y calmado, de siempre—. He arreglado todas las hemorragias, no han salido más en las pruebas y tests, y hasta ahora está bien controlado. Ahora bien, es normal perder la memoria, además de por el daño, el cerebro tiende a bloquear los acontecimientos traumáticos, así que entre eso, los días que han pasado y el daño, es normal perder un poco más de la que tenías. ¿Has notado que perdieras mucha más en los últimos días?

—No, cada mañana hago repaso mental y hace varios días que no me parece haber olvidado más...

—Bien, entonces es muy probable que haya parado la fase de pérdida. Ahora empezará la recuperación, habrá cosas que nunca vuelvas a recordar, pero con un poco de ayuda, descanso, y la disimulada mención a recuerdos olvidados, éstos volverán, como cuando nos cuentan respuestas de un examen que ya no recordamos. No obstante, si me permites, me gustaría comprobar qué más funciones están comprometidas —explicó el doctor Shepherd. Sacó una pelota de goma espuma del bolsillo de la bata y la puso en la mano de Arizona—. ¿La notas?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Puedes notar la presión que ejerce en la piel? ¿puedes decirme la textura?

—Pues sí, es suave —contestó Arizona contemplando la pelota en su mano.

—¿Está fría, caliente?

—Está templada, normal.

—¿Puedes apretarla?

Arizona le miró e intentó apretarla todo lo posible, pero apenas pudo cerrar del todo el puño, mucho menos hacer fuerza.

—Bien —Derek, no obstante satisfecho, guardó la pelotita de nuevo. Después sacó un boli y una libreta pequeña, de las que solían llevar los médicos siempre encima—. ¿Puedes escribir tu nombre?

Arizona hizo lo que le pidieron, con algo de lentitud, y el resultado final bien podría haber sido escrito por la pequeña Zola, la hija de Derek y Meredith.

—¿Por qué tengo una letra tan...?

—¿Horrible? —terminó la frase Callie, acercándose.

—Es normal, no te preocupes, con un poco de suerte y el debido cuidado, volverás a la normalidad.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi mano? —Arizona seguía intentando cerrar el puño con fuerza, no con su mano vendada, esa aún estaba en periodo de recuperación, sino con la otra, que tenía una vía intravenosa—. Es ridículo, llevo nueve días en el hospital, siete consciente y ni una vez se me ha ocurrido probar...

—No te preocupes, aún estamos a tiempo —dijo Derek tranquilizador—. Padeces una ligera apraxia y una gran amnesia, pero es temporal. ¿Cuánto es veinte y cincuenta y tres?

—Veinte y cincuenta y... —Arizona le miró pensativa unos segundos.

—¿Treinta y tres y seis?

Arizona se quedó contemplándole fijamente, soprendida.

—Me cuesta calcular mentalmente.

—Me lo imaginaba —replicó Derek—. Y probablemente irás notando dificultades nuevas con el tiempo, pero se pasará, intenta ejercitar lo más que puedas y se pasará.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque soy cirujana, Derek —Arizona le miró entrando en pánico.

—Tranquila cielo todo irá bien —Callie la miró, sonrió y la besó—. ¿Cierto Derek?

—Sí, lo mantendremos controlado y a la mínima que aparezca algo nuevo estará vigilado. Estas cosas no se pueden predecir, cada caso es diferente, pero puedo prometer que lo estaremos vigilando de cerca, incluso cuando vuelvas a casa. Si pasa algo, lo sabremos y lo arreglaremos antes de que sea grave.

—De acuerdo —Arizona asintió y Derek les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.


	9. Complications

The pitbull and the Collie

A Calzona fanfic

**ANOTACIONES DE CAPÍTULO: **¿Qué tal va eso? :D ¡Gracias a todos!

**Capítulo 9:**Complications.

Calliope llevaba 36h seguidas en esa habitación, acompañando a Arizona, y en ese tiempo sólo había hecho salidas breves para ir al servicio y para coger algo de comer, además de un par de escapadas para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa cuando empezaba a oler mal. Además de eso, se había negado a abandonar la habitación, ni tan siquiera cuando sus amigos habían llegado a hacer el cambio de turno para que pudiera ir a estirar las piernas y tomar el aire un poco. Ella simplemente quería estar ahí todo lo posible y, en su mente, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Así que era uno de esos días de mediados de septiembre, frescos porque había estado lloviendo toda la noche, y ahora que se acercaba la tarde parecía que el cielo se había calmado un poco. La habitación de Arizona era bastante agradable para lo que suelen ser las habitaciones de hospital, era mediana, espaciosa, tenía seis butacas azules, una sola cama, ventanas que daban al pasillo, y aunque la puerta era de cristal, las cortinas de la cama le daban toda la privacidad que Arizona podía desear. Callie le había traído su almohada y su mantita favoritas, y todas las mañanas la ayudaba a lavarse en el baño contiguo, aprovechaba para revisar las suturas, y Arizona se sentía un poco más limpia, lo cual mejoraba su humor considerablemente. Poco a poco la ayudaban a andar, moverse, o la dejaban sentarse en la cama con el apoyo de cuantiosas almohadas, y la gente le traía flores, algún peluche, o cualquier premio que pudieran. Por otro lado, habían decidido hacer caso omiso a las amenazas que continuaban llegando día tras día y ahora el móvil de Arizona yacía en el fondo de uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, apagado.

Acababan de comer, y Arizona acababa de quedarse profundamente dormida después de pasar un rato haciendo ejercicios de manos y mentales, pues ese día se había sentido un poco apagada y con dolor de cabeza, y Callie se enfrascó en la lectura de un libro sobre cirugía ortopédica que había estado leyendo esos días, hasta que Cristina y Meredith llegaron para el cambio de turno -aunque sabían que Callie no se iría y se limitaría a acompañarlas- y entonces aprovechó para hacer una leve incursión al baño, pues no le gustaba usar el de la habitación, que en su opinión era "para Arizona únicamente" sino los baños de empleados. Salió de la habitación unos diez minutos, y cuando volvía, pudo oír el jaleo y el pitido de los monitores de Arizona desde el pasillo, así que, presintiendo que venían de esa habitación y no de ninguna otra, corrió con el corazón en la garganta hasta que llegó. Y lo que vio, casi le provoca un infarto.

Arizona estaba inmersa en un ataque de convulsiones y sacudidas, ojos parpadeantes, los monitores enloquecidos, mientras Meredith, Cristina y Derek intentaban ayudarla como podían. Callie sabía lo que era, lo recordaba de sus rotaciones en neurocirugía, y casi lo había estado esperando. Era epilepsia post traumática, bastante normal después de grandes traumas cerebrales, aunque no por eso era menos aterrador. Callie irrumpió en la habitación intentando ver dónde podía ayudar.

—Derek, ¿Qué está pasando? —dijo intentando no alterarse, elevando su voz sólo lo suficiente para sobrepasar el jaleo.

—Es una hemorragia cerebral —respondió Derek apuntando su diminuta linterna a las pupilas de Arizona—. ¡Vamos, tenemos que llevarla al quirófano enseguida!

Meredith acompañó a Derek a toda velocidad y Cristina se quedó atrás con Callie, pues no necesitaban a nadie de cardio.

—Estará bien, Callie —dijo Cristina poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la latina.

—Llevo diciéndole eso a Arizona durante días —replicó Callie, con ojos llorosos— ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿cómo puedes estar segura?

—Porque es Arizona —se limitó a decir Cristina—, es pura fuerza y aguante, puede con esto. Además, tiene a los mejores cirujanos del mundo a su disposición, Callie. Decías que le dolía la cabeza, bueno, ahí tienes el por qué. Ven, vamos a sentarnos, voy a llamar a Mark, y vamos a esperar a que vuelvan, ¿de acuerdo? Deberían tardar unas horas, puedo traerte un refresco o algo...

Hicieron como Cristina dijo, y se sentaron en unas sillas en la sala de espera más próxima. Mark llegó poco después con refrescos, hasta que lo llamaron para la fase final de suturas de Arizona, y entonces llegó Hunt, y les hizo compañía el resto del tiempo, hasta que Meredith llegó.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Callie mirando a Meredith.

—Sí, ya puedes respirar —Meredith sonrió sentándose a su lado.

—¿Cómo está, qué ha pasado? —preguntó Cristina.

—Bueno, tenía una pequeña hemorragia en el cerebro, pero está controlada y hemos revisado bien para asegurarnos de no tener más sorpresas como ésta. Mark estaba terminando las suturas cuando yo me he ido, no la hemos tenido que rapar, ha bastado con una sección muy pequeña. Estará bien, Callie, cuando Mark termine, y probablemente ya lo haya hecho, Derek la llevará a su habitación y la despertará para asegurarnos de que no hemos metido la pata.

—Oh, Dios mío —musitó en español Callie dejándose vencer por las tan aguantadas lágrimas en el hombro de Meredith, que la rodeó con un brazo.

—Callie —Mark las miraba desde el marco de la puerta—. Vamos, Derek la está despertando, me ha pedido que viniera a buscarte.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, sólo estaban Derek, sentado en el borde de la cama de Arizona, y Bailey, de pie a su lado. Callie corrió a sentarse en una butaca junto a Derek y Arizona, quien estaba ligeramente despierta.

—Derek... —comenzó a susurrar Callie.

—Sh... —la calló él, pasando su pequeña linterna por los ojos de Arizona, y comenzó a retirar los sedantes que le habían administrado—. Arizona, voy a quitar los sedantes un momento, necesito que aguantes las molestias un momento, y hagas lo que te pida, ¿de acuerdo? —Arizona entreabrió los ojos ligeramente—. ¿Me oyes? ¿puedes apretarme la mano? —al principio parecía que no pasaba nada, pero entonces Arizona le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Derek—. Muy bien, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre? ¿cómo te llamas? —eso costó un extra buen oído y algo más de tiempo y titubeos, pero al final, Arizona susurró:

—Ari... Arizona Robbins.

—Muy bien Arizona, voy a volver a dormirte, ¿de acuerdo? Descansa —Derek subió de nuevo los sedantes y miró a Callie.

—Parece estar bien ¿no? —preguntó Callie, inquieta—. ¿Está bien Derek?

—Callie, tranquila. Todo ha ido bien, Arizona estará bien. Voy a dejarla sedada hoy para asegurarme de que descansa adecuadamente, las cirugías de cerebro agotan mucho al organismo, pero mañana sustituiré los sedantes por analgésicos y cuando espabile un poco retomaremos los ejercicios para asegurarnos de que se recupera al cien por cien.

—De acuerdo. —Callie asintió, cogiéndole la mano a Arizona, y Derek se levantó para dejarles sitio.

—Cristina, estate atenta a su corazón, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró Derek en la oreja de Cristina al pasar por su lado para abandonar la habitación—. Por los sedantes —Cristina asintió y Derek, acompañado por su mujer, Meredith, dejaron la habitación rumbo a otros pacientes de los que alguien tenía que encargarse.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, Callie? —preguntó Hunt en tono amable—. Tengo que bajar a ver a unos pacientes, puedo cogerte algo de paso.

—No, gracias Owen —respondió Callie sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Arizona, y Owen dejó la habitación.

—Callie, ¿cuánto llevas sin salir del hospital? —preguntó Mark amablemente, acariciándole la espalda con una mano cariñosamente.

—No sé, Mark, ¿36, 48 horas? ¿qué importa eso?

—Bueno, deberías descansar, tomarte un respiro, tomar el aire, comer algo mejor que un par de bocadillos y un café —comentó Mark amablemente y Callie le miró con tal fiereza que casi prefirió haberse callado.

—No pienso dejarla ni un momento más —se limitó a decir Callie con enfado, pero rápidamente flaqueó y lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos—. La última vez que la dejé... yo... no puedo irme, Mark, ¿y si pasa algo? ¿y si me necesita y no estoy aquí? ¿y si despierta y no me ve a su lado?

—Callie —Bailey sustituyó a Mark y se sentó a su lado, y la abrazó—. Ya has oído a Derek, está demasiado sedada para despertar en ningún momento próximo, y necesita descansar, y tú también, y necesitas dejar este hospital aunque sea unas horas. Cuando vuelvas, estará bien, te lo prometo —aseguró Bailey, dejando que Callie diera rienda suelta al llanto—. Mira, Cristina, Mark y yo no nos separaremos de ella hasta que vuelvas, ¿vale? Meredith y Avery pueden hacerse cargo en nuestra ausencia por un par de horas, y si necesitan a Cristina, llamaremos a Karev para que venga aquí, puedes irte tranquila unas horas, y cuando hayas descansado y comido como una mujer embarazada debería hacer, puedes volver.

—Pero...

—Arizona no se permitiría ser la razón por la que su mujer embarazada se descuidara a sí misma y al bebé —afirmó Bailey tajante—. Nosotros cuidaremos de ella, ahora tú ve y cuida de ti y de vuestro bebé.

Callie al final cedió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a Arizona. Bailey tenía razón, tenía que hacerse cargo del bebé que llevaba dentro y, mientras abría la puerta de su casa y atravesaba el salón rumbo a la cocina, sintiendo ahora el hambre que había permanecido oculto hasta entonces, pensó que tal vez debería llamar a Daniel y Barbara Robbins, los padres de Arizona, cayendo de repente en la cuenta de que tenían una hija grave ingresada en un hospital a la que aún no habían visto.

La familia Robbins residía en Baltimore, Maryland, lo que equivalía a la otra punta del país. Por tanto, tras el ataque, se habían mantenido numerosos correos, llamadas, video llamadas, skype y todo lo habido y por haber, pero como Arizona había estado bastante bien, habían hablado que esperarían a que le dieran el alta para venir, así les atenderían más adecuadamente después del largo viaje. No obstante, ahora, sentada en el sofá con una copa de vino tinto en la mano y los pies sobre la mesita, acariciándose con una mano su apenas abultada barriga de embarazada, se preguntaba si no sería hora de traer a los señores Robbins aquí, y quizá también a sus padres, también a ellos les gustaría ver a Arizona y, por otra parte, sentía que necesitaba el hombro de su padre. Pero desistió de la idea de traer a sus propios padres también, pues sabía que atendiendo a Arizona no tendría tiempo para ellos. Quizá más tarde, cuando le dieran el alta.

Así que se duchó, se cambió de ropa, intentó pensar en qué más podía hacer y, al final, se decidió a marcar el número del Coronel en su móvil. No es que la familia de Arizona le encantaba, el Coronel siempre se hacía llamar a sí mismo el Coronel, y Barbara era encantadora, pero francamente, le gustaba más estar sola con su mujer. Sin embargo, serían un buen apoyo emocional. La noche se acercaba mientras Callie marcaba el número lentamente.

—Coronel Robbins al habla, ¿quién es? —la voz grave de Daniel Robbins resonó a través del teléfono.

—Señor Robbins, soy Callie...

—Ah, buenas noches Callie. ¿Cómo está mi hija, puede ponerse un rato?

—Precisamente por ella la llamo, pero no, no estoy en el hospital ahora, señor Robbins. Verá, Arizona ha tenido una hemorragia cerebral, ahora está bien, no se preocupe, pero está muy sedada y mañana la despertarán y pensé que le gustaría tener a sus padres cerca... está algo peor, pero mejorará. Es sólo que... señor Robbins, a Arizona le queda una larga rehabilitación por delante, y pensé que mejor conseguirle todo el apoyo posible, incluyendo a usted y a Barbara.

—Entiendo —hubo unos segundos de silencio—. Calliope, mi mujer y yo usaremos el día de mañana para dejar todo preparado para ausentarnos de Baltimore por unos días, y cogeremos el primer vuelo a Seattle que salga pasado mañana. Cuida bien de mi pequeña y dile que papá y mamá estarán ahí pronto.

—Estupendo, gracias señor Robbins, y llámeme cuando cojan el avión para que esté en el aeropuerto para recogerles, nuestros amigos médicos pueden hacerle compañía media hora.

Así lo acordaron y con eso, Callie decidió que era hora de regresar al hospital.


	10. The Fall

The pitbull and the Collie

A Calzona fanfic

**ANOTACIONES DE CAPÍTULO: **Yeyyy! espero que os esté gustando. Son muy agradecidos los reviews, que me gustaría poder responder a todos, pero sólo puedo a los que los mandáis desde una cuenta en así que lo siento por los demás ;( no obstante por aquí os doy públicamente las gracias a todos por igual. Besos y dejadme vuestras opiniones!

**Capítulo 10:**The Fall.

Aquella mañana hacía un agradable frío otoñal, pero Callie apenas había tenido tiempo para disfrutarlo. Estaba en la habitación de Arizona, a la que habían comenzado a retirar los poderosos sedantes a los que llevaba casi 24h sometida media hora atrás, pero aún no daba muestras de estar despertando lo más mínimamente. La habían sacudido un poco, hablado al oído, pero nada daba resultado, así que sólo les quedaba esperar a que los sedantes dejaran de hacer efecto por completo, y aquello bien podía tardar horas. Por tanto, les correspondía a Yang y Bailey estar allí auscultándola cada pocos minutos, comprobando el pulso y vigilando las VI, y a Mark y Callie estar en calidad de seres queridos. Además, Derek entraba cada veinte minutos a comprobar si había algún avance y Callie podía decir que el cirujano estaba aterrado de pensar que a lo mejor la había cagado y había paralizado a Arizona para siempre o algo peor. Al fin y al cabo, él había sido el último en operarla y si no despertaba sería su culpa.

—¿Cuánto más creéis que va a tardar? —preguntó Mark impaciente tras una hora de espera.

—Sh... —Cristina tenía el oído puesto en el estetoscopio en aquél momento—. Doctora Bailey, ponga otra VI antes de que entre en... —los monitores empezaron a pitar un poco—. ¡...bradicardia!

Callie se puso en pie rápidamente, decidida a no ser echada de la habitación por ser su esposa, sino incluida por ser médico. Así que corrió a la enfermería a pedir desfibriladores, comenzando a oír de fondo que el amor de su vida estaba, definitivamente, entrando en parada de nuevo. Iba a matar a Shepherd con sus malditos sedantes para caballos, capaces de no sólo noquear a una persona 24h sino también matarla.

Bailey fue la encargada de reanimar a Arizona y, tras unos minutos de nula efectividad, cuando por fin consiguieron un latido Callie sintió que se había aliviado tanto que parecía respirar por primera vez tras años sin hacerlo. Y fue ese el momento elegido por Shepherd para efectuar su aparición estelar, corriendo y con cara de pánico.

—¿Está bien? Tenía un paciente, no pude venir a...

—¡Tú, miserable bastardo! —Callie le agarró por la bata empujándole contra una pared y Mark no movió un músculo para detenerla, ni siquiera lo intentó—. ¡Podrías haberla matado! ¿Cuántos sedantes le pusiste?

—Callie, tranquilízate —dijo Derek calmadamente—. He comprobado las dosis, son normales, creo que simplemente las asimiló más lento por la cantidad de agotamiento físico, se sumó todo, Callie. Te lo juro, lo he revisado yo mismo cinco veces, Callie.

Callie estaba a punto de abrir la boca para lanzar algún improperio, tal vez algo del tipo "te vas a meter tus absurdos cálculos por el..." cuando otra voz, mucho más suave, la interrumpió:

—Calli... ope... —susurró Arizona, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz. La morena se giró sobre sí misma y corrió sentándose en la cama y acariciándole las mejillas.

—Aquí estoy cariño, ¿estás bien? —Arizona asintió vagamente recostándose contra la almohada y quitándose la mascarilla de oxígeno que le habían puesto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Hoy es 25 de Septiembre —respondió Callie—. Tuviste una... hemorragia cerebral, ya estás bien, Shepherd lo arregló, pero los sedantes te sentaron mal y te perdimos por un momento... pero ya estás bien, Arizona, estás bien. Tus padres llegarán esta tarde desde Baltimore, querían verte.

Arizona abrió mucho los ojos, buscando la verdad en las pupilas de Calliope, quien dibujó una pequeña sonrisa para animarla un poco. Tras unos segundos, Arizona echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y vio que estaban Bailey, Shepherd, Mark y Yang. General, cerebro, amistad y corazón.

—Derek —dijo entonces Arizona alzando la voz—. ¿Estaba muerta? —Derek asintió despacio—. Pero mi cerebro, ¿funcionaba?

—Sí, bueno... no moriste el tiempo suficiente para que dejara de hacerlo —respondió Derek.

—¿Podía soñar? —preguntó entonces Arizona.

—¿Soñar? —Derek alzó las cejas sorprendido—. Bueno, es muy posible, no hay muchos estudios al respecto. ¿Soñaste?

—No lo sé. ¿Ha vuelto Teddy? —se limitó a decir Arizona.

Callie, sin saberlo, miró a Cristina.

—Eh... sí, reuní a la junta porque ha pasado más de un mes sin nuevo jefe de cardio y yo estaba haciendo más o menos las funciones, pero no tengo el nivel para serlo aún —respondió Cristina Yang—. La junta se puso en contacto con ella, y accedió a volver a cambio de algunos arreglos en su contrato, nada grande. Por lo visto ella también se arrepentía de haber dimitido un poco. ¿Cómo...? ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Va a sonar a locura —dijo Arizona mirando a Callie con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero cuando "morí", la vi en el ascensor, hablando con Avery y Richard.

—Perdona, cariño, pero ¿qué quieres decir exactamente con que la viste? —inquirió Callie con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, no sé qué fue, pero yo estaba aquí, de pie, mirando mi propio cuerpo inerte, y viendo como me intentabais reanimar, pero no estaba del todo aquí, ¿sabes? Era como... como translúcida... —intentó explicar Arizona con dificultad—. Y mi hermano... Tim... Tim estaba aquí también, y me dijo que le acompañara... y andamos por el hospital, y había mucha más gente... pero los demás parecían no verles, ni oírles, como a nosotros... y entonces vi a Teddy de lejos... Tim dijo que había vuelto, y que yo... yo también tenía que volver. Y volvimos. Y... no sé, supongo que desperté aquí.

Ya imaginaba las miradas escépticas de los demás cuando finalmente ocurrieron, pero se vieron interrumpidas por la entrada en la habitación de la doctora Teddy Altman.

—¡Arizona, Callie! ¿Por qué nadie me ha avisado antes? ¿cómo estás? —Teddy caminó deprisa hasta la cama.

—Estoy bien, Teddy...

—¿Qué ha pasado con el corazón, doctora Yang? —preguntó Teddy mirando a Cristina.

—El corazón está bien, una mala reacción a los sedantes, pero es sólo por el agotamiento previo, no se debería repetir —explicó Cristina pacientemente.

—Bien —Teddy miró a Arizona—. Tienes suerte de que una de las grandes estaba aquí, me da escalofríos de pensar lo que podría haber pasado si no. Yang —añadió volviendo a mirar a Cristina— ¿te importaría si te robo luego unos minutos y me pones al corriente de los pacientes?

—En absoluto —Cristina asintió—. Bueno, tengo que ir a las rondas... —dicho eso, salió de la habitación.

—Así que —Teddy miró a Shepherd—. Tú eres al que Cristina ha tenido que salvar el trasero, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —Shepherd la miró indignado—. Doctora Altman, no ha habido ninguna negligencia médica aquí, simplemente una sorpresa tras otra y desde luego no habrá más. El coma inducido deriva en parada de vez en cuando, no es nada nuevo, es arriesgado, pero no había otra opción.

—Oh, dejadlo ya chicos —replicó Callie—, ya sabemos todo eso, todos aquí somos médicos, todos hemos tenido rotaciones en neuro alguna vez. Ahora, Arizona, cielo, ya le daremos vueltas a lo que nos has contado luego —añadió mirando cariñosamente a Arizona—, segundo, quiero informe, sabemos que el corazón está sano y salvo, Bailey, Shepherd, ¿y el resto qué tal? —Arizona asintió apoyando el propósito de Callie de averiguar cosas nuevas. Bailey fue la primera en hablar:

—Las contusiones han sanado prácticamente por completo, las dos costillas rotas necesitarán al menos seis semanas más para curarse del todo, pero de momento las compresas de hielo deberían aliviar el dolor, lo mismo va para la clavícula fracturada, la mano y la muñeca están bien, pero dejaremos el vendaje elástico una semana más, las hemorragias se han curado del todo —explicó Bailey consultando el historial de Arizona— la bala aterrizó en el estómago, pero la extrajimos, curamos la hemorragia, y se está vigilando la herida, infecciones, cicatrización... hay una pequeña infección, pero es ínfima y está controlada, así que no es preocupante. En un par de semanas más debería estar curada casi al cien por cien, y la vigilaremos cada par de semanas cuando te de el alta. He calculado que si todo va bien, podrás volver a casa en unos quince días, y para el final de octubre, podrías volver al trabajo si te encuentras como para eso...

—¿De veras? —a Arizona se la veía feliz.

—Espera un momento —Callie no pudo evitar dudar pese a que estaba feliz por Arizona—. Normalmente no dejamos que pacientes así vuelvan al trabajo, qué, ¿mes y medio después de ingresar en el hospital? ¿no debería estar en casa una semana más que eso? Quiero decir, Arizona, si te vas a tomar casi tres semanas en casa, descansando, una más tampoco es para tanto...

—Normalmente, consideraría más que 21 días de descanso, probablemente serían treinta, pero en esta ocasión, es cirujana, trabaja en un sitio lleno de hospitales, si se encontrase mal o la herida no cerrase bien o cualquier otro problema, estaría rodeada de médicos, además, no pienso dejarla tomar turnos de más de doce horas seguidas hasta que no esté al cien por cien —respondió Bailey con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Aprovecharemos para vigilarte más de cerca... pero Arizona, no te hagas ilusiones hasta que no te de el alta por lo menos. ¿Usted que opina, doctor Shepherd?

—Bueno, la fractura de cráneo va bien, el cerebro está mejor, así que sí, creo que estoy de acuerdo con la doctora Bailey. En una semana o dos ya deberías recuperar la movilidad completa de manos y coordinación, de aquí al final de octubre ese cerebro estará listo para volver al trabajo —Derek también parecía satisfecho.

—Estupendo —Arizona sonrió mirando a Callie—. Hey, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Lo sé —Callie sonrió acariciando su mejilla con un pulgar, aún incapaz de creerse que la tuviera allí delante, perfectamente sana, era como un maravilloso sueño del que no quería tener que despertarse nunca.

—¿Me crees con lo de mis... sueños, no? —preguntó Arizona en voz más baja y Callie asintió.

—Por supuesto, y hablaremos de ello cuando no estén estos escépticos delante —respondió la latina en un susurro guiñándole un ojo.

—Oye, Callie —Mark se acercó a ellas—, estaba pensando que tengo una rinoplastia programada en diez minutos, pero estaré libre con tiempo para ir a recoger a los Robbins si tú prefieres quedarte con Arizona.

Callie y Arizona le miraron sorprendidas.

—¿En serio, tú? —Callie sonrió.

—Hey, puedo hacerlo —replicó Mark frunciendo el ceño.

—De acuerdo —Arizona sonrió satisfecha—, la verdad, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mi mujer antes de que venga el Coronel, así que, ¿por qué no?

—Sí —Callie asintió mirando primero a Arizona y luego a Mark—. Sólo recuerda que es un Coronel, y muéstrate profesional, educado, humilde, no presumido, ni arrogante, servicial, pero tampoco les trates como si fueran discapacitados, buen amigo, pero humildemente, sin creerte el mejor, y evita mencionar que eres el genial amigo tan grande como para donar semen a su mejor amiga para que tenga un hijo con su mujer lesbiana. Ya sabes, mantén un perfil bajo.

Mark asintió con expresión confundida intentando anotarlo todo en su memoria, preguntándose si no debería haber cerrado el pico y haberse quedado cuidando de Arizona mientras Callie iba a por los Robbins.

—Okey... —Mark asintió y señaló la puerta—. Iré a... lavarme para la cirugía, os veo luego entonces.

—¡Pásalo bien! —Callie rió observando su expresión mientras él se iba—. ¿Crees que volverá vivo?

—Sí, es posible —Arizona sonrió contemplando la belleza de su mujer.

Poco más tarde, los demás cirujanos dejaron la habitación rumbo a sus respectivas ocupaciones, y pasado un tiempo mucho más largo, en el que Arizona durmió y Callie le guardó el sueño, llegaron todos; Mark, el Coronel Daniel Robbins y su mujer, Barbara. La señora Robbins era una mujer de altura media, ligeramente rellenita por los años, con un largo cabello rubio recogido en un moño, aspecto amable y cordial, con la piel blanca como la leche, las mejillas sonrosadas, y ojos azules. Su marido, el Coronel, era algo más alto que ella, pero no más que Arizona, tenía el pelo blanco por su edad, y perfectamente recortado, afeitado perfecto, y vestía jersey y camisa de manera sofisticada y elegante. Caminaba muy recto, con sus ojos azules fijos en su hija, pero tenía aspecto amable y cordial, aunque firme y autoritario al mismo tiempo. Su sola imagen imponía respeto. Mark iba tras ellos, con aspecto de alivio de no tener que estar más tiempo a solas con ellos, o con ellos en general, porque murmuró algo de un paciente y salió de la habitación. Los Robbins saludaron amablemente a Callie y se sentaron junto a la cama de Arizona, llenándola de besos, palabras cariñosas, y todas las cosas que los padres suelen dar a sus hijos cuando están enfermos. Mientras, Arizona compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas y, frente a la típica incomodidad de mostrarse débil ante los padres, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por verse bien, hasta el punto de tener a Callie asombrada en silencio. Siempre impresiona las cosas que uno puede hacer por despreocupar a los padres.

—Iré a ver si me necesitan para algo y así podréis tener un rato a solas —comentó Callie levantándose con una sonrisa amable. Arizona la miró en pánico pero antes de que pudiera hablar, su madre se adelantó:

—Oh, no, no, Callie, por favor —Barbara sonrió cálidamente—, quédate, y así nos puedes poner al corriente de todo, ya que nuestra Arizona no recuerda nada y además tiene que descansar.

—Am... —Callie consultó a Arizona con una mirada y se sentó—, claro, faltaría más.

—Entonces, ¿han averiguado ya quién le hizo esto a nuestra pequeña? —preguntó el Coronel acariciando el pelo de su hija.

—Bueno, hay un tal Allan Weston —dijo Callie— que la policía dice que fue de los que le puso las manos encima a Arizona. Dicen que tenía... partículas, en las uñas, con ADN de Arizona, así que parece seguro.

—¿Y qué dice él? —quiso saber Barbara.

—Está muerto —respondió Arizona antes que Callie—. Creemos que quien la mató a él fue quien organizó todo, y le mató antes de que confesara y lo vendiera a la policía.

—Ya veo —el Coronel asintió lentamente—. Bueno, no te preocupes cariño, papá se encargará de que esos policías de pacotilla se tomen en serio esto y averigüen enseguida quién es el responsable.

—No, papá, no vayas a presionarles con tus contactos militares —replicó Arizona frunciendo el ceño— no se te ocurra.

—Arizona, sabes que soy tu padre y es mi deber, así que tú dedícate a mejorar, y déjanos que los demás nos encarguemos de hacerte justicia —Daniel Robbins puso un tono más firme que definitivamente aplacó a su hija.

Callie intercambió miradas con Arizona. Definitivamente ese iba a ser un día muy largo.


	11. Defeat

The pitbull and the Collie

A Calzona fanfic

**ANOTACIONES DE CAPÍTULO: **Dejadme vuestros comentarios, 10 reviews y subo el próximo capítulo antes del 15 de Septiembre. Si no, habrá que esperar a que con el comienzo del curso tenga tiempo ;) lo siento pero necesito que me motivéis y me dejéis opiniones para saber cómo hacerlo mejor y aprender :) gracias a todos por tomaros tiempo en mandar reviews y privis GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN me encanta saber vuestra opinión. Besos!

**Capítulo 11:**Defeat.

Arizona estaba sentada en su cama en el hospital, con montones de almohadas colocadas contra su espalda para que estuviera cómoda, mientras que Callie estaba sentada en el borde de la cama contándole las noticias y cotilleos más importantes y relevantes del momento. Arizona se había estado encontrando mejor, y le divertía escuchar cualquier cosa que Callie le contara, le hacía reír o, al menos, sonreír, y olvidaba sus propios problemas y molestias, puesto que habían tenido que reducirle los calmantes para evitar futuras complicaciones, aunque sólo fuera mediante tonterías y asuntos sin importancia. Es más, eran esos los que la relajaban más.

Alex pasaba por la habitación de vez en cuando, poniendo a Arizona al corriente de la evolución de sus pequeños pacientes, lo que servía para quitarle gran aburrimiento a la rubia, hacerla sentir útil, y conseguir que su cerebro se mantuviese en máximo funcionamiento y no estuviera muy perdida cuando volviera a trabajar. Mark pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo que podía en la habitación, entre consulta y cirugía, pero en aquél momento se hallaba inmerso en una larga cirugía, Callie creía haber oído algo así como una deformidad facial de nacimiento que su amigo tenía el honor de arreglar por completo ese día. Teddy, en cambio, estaba libre y en la habitación, como lo estaba Barbara Robbins, madre de Arizona, y Bailey, quien revisaba el historial de Arizona junto a Owen como si fuera la mejor novela de la historia.

—Okey, necesito respirar —bromeó Arizona después de una carcajada con Teddy y Callie a causa de una de las ridículas noticias que acababan de contarle—. Mamá, ¿me pasas un vaso de agua, por favor? —Barbara hizo lo pedido amablemente y cuando su hija hubo refrescado su garganta, ésta añadió—: Mami, ¿dónde ha ido papá? Estaba aquí antes de mi última siesta y no lo he visto desde entonces.

—Tu padre ha creído que podía ser de ayuda al detective Stonehall, quien está colaborando con la policía. Yo creo que ha aprovechado para buscar a alguno de sus contactos militares de camino —respondió Barbara con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué? Le dije que no hacía fal...

—¿Y desde cuando el Coronel ignora lo que cree que es correcto? —replicó la madre.

—Arizona, déjalo estar, si eso ayuda a hacer justicia, por mi está bien —intervino Callie apaciblemente acariciando uno de los rizos de Arizona entre sus dedos, y dejándolo escapar lentamente como si fuera arena.

—Está bien... —Arizona cedió y compuso una pequeña sonrisa para su mujer.

—¿Qué tal el bebé Callie? —preguntó la orgullosa abuela con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, estupendamente Barbara. Justo hoy cumplió dos meses aquí dentro —Callie dejó escapar una sonrisa radiante mientras se tocaba su apenas abultada barriga.

—¿En serio? —Arizona abrió mucho los ojos acariciando sobre la mano de Callie y repentinamente frunció el ceño—. ¿Te das cuenta? Vamos a tener un bebé y ni pregunto por él, casi ni me acuerdo de él, estoy tan ocupada obsesionándome conmigo misma como para si quiera...

—Hey, para el carro —interrumpió Callie—, ¿se puede saber qué clase de tonterías estás diciendo? Cierra el pico Robbins, estás haciendo lo que se supone que debes hacer, centrarte en ti misma, y yo lo que se supone que debo hacer, cuidar de mi familia, lo que te incluye a ti y a esta pequeño hámster —añadió señalando su barriga.

—¿Acabas de llamar a nuestro bebé hámster? —preguntó Arizona entrecerrando los ojos en desagrado y Barbara rió.

—¡Oh, vamos! Los hámsters son adorables, a todo el mundo le gustan —Callie sonrió y Arizona se encogió de hombros y sonrió dándole la razón.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría haberos prestado más atención...

—Bueno, tienes siete meses para hacerlo, es más, tienes toda la vida —Callie enseñó los dientes con una sonrisa y se levantó satisfecha mirando a Bailey y Owen—. Qué, ¿todo bien?

—Sí —Bailey los miró satisfecha cerrando el archivo de Arizona y levantándose—, todo estupendo, pero no hagas mucho esfuerzo o se soltarán esas suturas, todavía no están bien del todo —añadió con severidad mirando a Arizona, quien asintió.

—Seré buena, lo prometo.

—Te creo, ahora tengo un par de posoperatorios que vigilar —comentó Bailey acercándose a ellas— volveré más tarde a comprobar como va todo, si necesitáis algo, estoy a un busca de distancia, descansad bien —sonrió y se dio la vuelta rumbo a sus posoperatorios. Owen se acomodó mejor en su butaca dispuesto a quedarse un poco más.

—Con lo seria y firme que parece esa mujer —comentó Barbara contemplando la puerta por la que Bailey acababa de salir— os debe de haber costado un buen esfuerzo tenerla así.

—¿Bailey? —Arizona alzó las cejas.

—Oh, no, en el fondo es un cacho de pan —Callie rió.

—Aunque tiene atemorizados a sus subordinados —comentó Owen—. ¿Cómo la llamaban antes, la nazi?

—Oh, sí —Teddy rió—. Es la única que consiguió tener bien controlados a Yang, Grey, Karev y el resto de su tropa. Un auténtico general Bailey.

—Ahora la que temen los internos es Meredith. La llaman Medusa —añadió Owen.

Barbara sonrió y miró a su hija:

—¿Y cómo te llaman a ti, cariño?

Arizona la miró y miró el techo, pensativa, abriendo la boca y cerrándola sin una respuesta. Finalmente, Callie respondió:

—_Dimples_ —dijo con simpleza— O _McDimples_... —añadió con una sonrisita traviesa. Arizona la miró fijamente.

—¿En serio? —inquirió la aludida.

—No me suena haber oído nunca a nadie llamarla así... —murmuró Teddy.

—Oh, no ellos —replicó Callie divertida—. Yo sí.

Arizona alzó las cejas divertidas pero antes de poder responder, alguien llamó a la puerta y la ajetreada expresión del detective particular Kevin Stonehall.

—Pase —dijo Owen e intercambió una mirada con Teddy—. Nosotros nos vamos para que podáis hablar tranquilos.

Teddy asintió y ambos salieron en cuanto Stonehall entró, seguido del señor Robbins, quien traía un gran ramo de flores y una caja de bombones para su hija.

—Hola cielo, ¿cómo estás? —saludó el Coronel alegremente, mirando a su hija tras besar a su mujer y colocar las flores en un jarrón en la mesita de noche—. Te he traído bombones, si Callie piensa que puedas comerlos... —añadió echándole una mirada interrogante a Callie, quien asintió.

—Pero poco a poco, no te hartes que apenas empiezas a digerir la comida por ti misma —advirtió Callie estricta.

—Está bien pero... —Arizona miró a Stonehall metiéndose un bombón en la boca y alcanzándole uno a Callie—. ¿Tienes noticias verdad?

—Sí —Stonehall asintió. No hacía mucho que, dado que había sido personalmente contratado por ellas, Stonehall había acordado con la policía trabajar juntos y él iría personalmente a contarles las noticias, junto con sus propios descubrimientos—. La policía sospecha que Allan Weston fue, como imaginábamos, asesinado para ocultar evidencias hacia quien organizó todo esto en primer lugar, así que nos sentamos y nos pusimos a investigar las cuentas bancarias de Weston, el Coronel Robbins presionó, yo fui a ver a algunos contactos, y al final hemos averiguado que Weston era un ex ranger que tras una lesión que le inhabilitó como soldado, sufrió adicción a diversos analgésicos. Lo perdió todo, su mujer le dejó, embargaron su casa, se quedó en la calle con sus drogas. Como fuera, alguien debió encontrarle y ofrecerle mucho dinero a cambio de atacarte, porque justo al día siguiente de tu ataque, a primera hora de la mañana, un anónimo ingresó 200.000$ en su cuenta. Sin embargo, no debía de tener muchas luces porque efectuó el ingreso en persona, y la cámara de seguridad la identifica como Catherine Bowen, secretaria de Arthur Dawson —a esas alturas, todo el mundo le miraba con la máxima atención posible.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Callie—. ¿Habéis hablado con ella? ¿le ha entregado? ¿le tenemos? —el Coronel negó con la cabeza y Stonehall suspiró antes de continuar.

—La policía fue a su casa a interrogarla, pero cuando llegaron encontraron su cadáver, llevaba horas muerta. Ni huellas de agresor, ni signo de violencia alguno, parece sobredosis de analgésicos, suicidio aparentemente, aunque yo sospecho más que Dawson la matara por la misma razón que Weston. De cualquier manera, la policía aceptó ir a interrogarlo, pero él está en Canadá de viaje de negocios, y no volverá hasta el próximo fin de semana. Conseguimos una orden judicial para rastrear sus cuentas, y tampoco hay ninguna actividad anormal que indique que contratara a nadie para matar a nadie, ni siquiera muestran que pagara los 200.000$ a Bowen o a nadie.

Arizona intercambió una mirada de frustración con Callie, dejando la caja de bombones en la mesita de noche y entrelanzando sus manos en el regazo pensativa. Callie la miró y colocó su propia mano entre las otras más pálidas contemplando con una mirada cómplice a su mujer.

—¿Y ahora qué? —susurró Arizona sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Ahora —comenzó Callie en tono amable y tranquilo— seguimos investigando, el señor Stonehall vuelve a trabajar, y tú descansas como necesitas. Arizona, si algo he aprendido como cirujana, es que por mucho que uno piense que está haciendo todo bien, muy a menudo se le escapa algo y entonces los desastres ocurren. Dawson no es diferente, metió la pata en algo, y averiguaremos qué es, y le meteremos entre rejas. Quienquiera que mató a Bowen, a Weston, y organizó el ataque en tu contra, te puedo asegurar que pagará por ello —no se alteró en ningún momento, hablando mientras se levantaba y acomodaba las almohadas y las sábanas de Arizona cariñosamente. Stonehall se despidió y se fue, y Callie volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama—. Y ahora vas a dejarme echarle un vistazo a esas costillas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eres mi mujer, no mi médico... —comenzó a decir Arizona y Callie la silenció con una mirada.

—Y me he portado como tu mujer y no tu médico durante diecisiete largos días, pero tienes fracturas de huesos graves, fracturas que tardan en sanar, duelen y requieren una larga rehabilitación, fracturas que seguirán ahí cuando, si Dios quiere, te den el alta en unos días, que habrá que cuidar y que Bailey cuenta con que me encargaré de vigilar, cuando el resto de ti esté arreglado, esas seguirán ahí, cuando en siete meses quieras coger a nuestro bebé, probablemente esas pequeñas cabronas molestarán, pero tienes la suerte de que te has casado con la diosa de la medicina y cirugía ortopédica, así que, ¿vas a dejarme echar un vistazo por las buenas, o por las malas? —a pesar de su mirada severa, no subió el tono una décima, y Arizona dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa divertida y asintió levantándose un poco el camisón asegurándose de que la sábana cubría lo demás.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene, Callie? ¿No está muy morado? —inquirió Barbara tras unos segundos, mientras la Latina contemplaba la amoratada piel atenta y cuidadosamente.

—No, está... está bien, es normal el color —dijo Callie mirando brevemente la expresión de su mujer en busca de cualquier mueca de molestia—. Voy a pasar la mano, avísame si molesta, ¿vale? —Arizona asintió y la morena pasó un par de dedos suavemente por la zona amoratada, apenas rozando pero causando una mueca en Arizona, quien apretó instintivamente el brazo de Callie que descansaba a un lado de la cama, causando que esta apartara la mano de la piel y la mirara.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó Arizona dado que la marca de sus uñas había aparecido en la piel morena de la latina.

—No, no te preocupes. Siguen bastante rotas, ¿te tomaste las pastillas? —Arizona asintió y Callie abrió un cajón sacando una crema y frotándola entre las manos—. Esto debería aliviar bastante, aguanta un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Pon la mano en mi hombro, y aprieta fuerte cuando duela, cuando sea mucho, paro un rato, ¿vale? —Arizona asintió y así se hizo. Callie aplicó una generosa cantidad de crema y Arizona hizo cuanto le pidieron, y cada vez que apretaba tan fuerte que los nudillos se le ponían blancos y y la cara roja de apretar los dientes, la morena paraba un momento, hasta que hubo terminado y fue al baño de la habitación para lavarse las manos.

Arizona se recostó cómodamente en la cama notando un alivio considerable, en parte por los efectos de la pomada, y en parte por el frescor de la misma, y por un momento le pareció que estaba en las nubes, entre tantas almohadas, con su madre acariciando sus rizos suavemente y el sonido de las páginas del periódico que leía su padre pasar de cuando en cuando. Poco a poco se fue adormilando, y las voces que sonaban de fondo de cuando en cuando perdieron intensidad hasta que sólo fueron un leve zumbido de fondo.

«_Y no supo cuándo ni cómo, se encontró en un espacio oscuro, iluminado sólo por unas lámparas de la calle. Era el callejón, el dichoso callejón. Algo zumbó en su bolsillo y cuando se llevó la mano a éste notó su móvil vibrando por un mensaje nuevo. En la pantalla leyó que era de Callie y una sonrisa pícara surcó su rostro al leer "¿te falta mucho? Es hora de dejarme premiarte por la esposa tan inmejorable que eres... llevo puesto eso que tanto te gusta" y entonces escuchó unas risas y guardó su móvil de nuevo, mirando a su alrededor. Bah, eran sólo un grupito de amigos pasándolo bien, y su coche no estaba lejos, llegaría a casa pronto con Callie._

_Dio unos pasos rápidos, sintiendo el frío contra su piel, y vio el vaho salir de su boca mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos, acariciando las llaves del coche ansiosamente en su interior, pero el crujido de una rama la detuvo, y antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, algo la golpeó muy fuerte en la nuca, gritó ante el dolor atroz y se tambaleó sacando las manos del bolsillo con la mirada borrosa, viendo colores pasar por delante sin distinguir nada. Entonces notó un puño clavarse en su vientre con fuerza, y alcanzó a agarrarlo y retorcer la muñeca con fuerza. Alguien más gritó, y ella echó a correr, tambaleándose, casi sin ver nada, con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, tan rápido como pudo, hasta que notó un nuevo golpe, como un bate de béisbol, directo al abdomen, tirándola al suelo de cara. Consiguió para la caída con los antebrazos a tiempo para no partirse la cara, y escupió sangre contra el suelo. La vio, la mancha roja en el suelo gris, sintió el dolor ensordecedor en todas partes, el pitido en los oídos, la visión borrosa, pero siguiendo a su instinto, a lo que había aprendido de su padre y su hermano, giró sobre sí misma colocándose de espaldas contra el suelo, a tiempo para agarrarle las muñecas al sujeto que la sujetó del cuello de la chaqueta y la estampó de espaldas contra la pared, golpeándose por segunda vez la cabeza. Gritó, e intentando ignorar el dolor, le estampó un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas a su atacante. Oyó el aullido de dolor de una voz grave, mezclado con el suyo propio, al ser soltada, caer al suelo, y aferrarse a su ahora rota muñeca, o mano. Hacía demasiado que no practicaba puñetazos._

_Entonces vinieron un sin fin de puñetazos, patadas, y finalmente, por resistencia que opuso, no pudo evitar la semi inconsciencia. Pensó en Callie, tirada en su cama matrimonial esperándola con su lencería favorita y una buena botella de vino, en su cálido hogar, contrastado con el frío y el inmenso dolor que sentía en ese momento. Casi le pareció oírla llamando su nombre, "¡Ari, Arizona! ¡Despierta!" entrecerró los ojos, abriéndolos ligeramente, pensando que ya se habían ido sus atacantes. Entonces oyó un sonido fuerte que conocía, y sintió el más abrasador calor en el estómago. Y gritó._»

Arizona gritó y abrió los ojos, cegada por la luz repentina. Todo le dolía, tanto que no podía llorar, ¿o sí podía? Desde luego podía estar histérica. Alguien la apretaba entre sus brazos, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla sentir bien, y lo suficientemente flojo como para no hacerle más daño, mientras la aprisionaban con delicadeza contra las almohadas. Olía a Callie, e inhaló fuerte su aroma a través de su propio dolor, no siendo consciente de si estaba chillando o el dolor le había dejado sin aliento, pues repentinamente le costaba respirar. Con eso, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por relajarse, y sólo entonces fue capaz de escuchar a Callie intentar tranquilizarla, las caricias en su pelo y su espalda, intentó responder, pero no podía respirar, ni enfocar lo que veía, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza, escondió la nariz en el cuello de la latina, y apretó sus manos contra la camiseta de ésta. Entonces se dio cuenta de la locura en la que habían entrado los monitores, y alguien pidió que los apagaran, y así se hizo.

Aunque empezaba a embargarle la nueva angustia de no conseguir respirar bien, y el oír sus propios jadeos de dolor, y ser plenamente consciente de éstos, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por permanecer tranquila, pues Calliope, su Calliope, estaba allí, así que todo iría bien, ella cuidaría de ella, y todo estaría bien, el bebé que esperaban cobijado entre ambas, las almohadas a medio palmo de su espalda.

—Te amo —oyó las palabras de Callie y apretó los ojos enfocándose en ellas. Poco a poco, Callie la depositó contra las almohadas, pero no abrió los ojos, y no prestó atención a las voces que oía de fondo. Le colocaron una máscara de oxígeno y obedeció la simple orden que Callie le dio—. Respira hondo.

Abrió los ojos parpadeando y vio a Callie, sentada en el borde de la cama, mirándola atentamente y apartándole el sudor de la frente con una esponja húmeda cuyo frescor se sentía francamente bien, y al ver que la rubia estaba despierta, le sonrió radiante, y Arizona sintió que no podía amarla más, es más, nadie podía amar más a nadie. Sus padres estaban al fondo de la habitación, contemplándola atentamente, preocupados, y Bailey revisaba las vías de su brazo, por lo que sintió frío en él, y el dolor aminoró considerablemente. Era como si supieran lo que pasaba mucho antes de que ella misma pudiera entenderlo o comunicarlo. Teddy la auscultó, y Mark le comprobó las pupilas con una linterna. Bailey pidió que no la agobiaran y Teddy y Mark fueron los primeros en terminar su trabajo, comunicarle sus pensamientos a Bailey, y apartarse al fondo de la habitación.

—Arizona.

—Arizona.

—Arizona.

—¡Arizona! —Arizona reaccionó y miró a Callie, que la tomaba de las mejillas. Ella y Bailey debían de haber estado intentando hacerla reaccionar—. ¿Respiras bien? ¿puedo quitarte la máscara? —la aludida asintió sintiéndose mucho mejor y la máscara fue sustituida por una cánula nasal.

—Era una... pesadilla —susurró Arizona—. ¿Por qué dolía tanto... si era una pesadilla?

—Te sacudiste y te hiciste daño Ari, además, las pesadillas pueden ser muy reales —Callie le dio un beso rápido y acarició su mejilla—. Estás bien, y estás a salvo, en la habitación, ha pasado todo. Ya ha pasado todo...

—Está todo bien —dijo Bailey conectando de nuevo los monitores que ya no estaban alborotados—. Sólo ha sido un susto, pero las suturas están bien y parece que todo aguanta bien.

—No podía respirar —les recordó Arizona—. Nada está bien, todo está mal, todo va mal.

—No, ha sido sólo por el dolor de incorporarte tanto y tan de golpe, pero Teddy no ha escuchado nada que no debiera estar ahí —aseguró Bailey—. Os dejaremos a solas...

Los doctores dejaron la habitación y se quedaron Callie y los Robbins. Arizona sintió la mano de su madre en su brazo, y la de su padre, más grande y pesada, acariciándole una pierna, y cerró los ojos, dejando que la llenara de aroma de Callie, sintiendo sus caricias.


	12. Charlie Hexam

**ANOTACIONES DE CAPÍTULO: **Buenas :) gracias a todos por vuestros amables reviews, me subís mucho, mucho el ánimo, en ese típico momento en que tienes todo escrito pero no sabes si es lo suficientemente bueno para publicarlo.

Espero que os guste el fic, vuestros consejos me han parecido bastante geniales, e intentaré irlos aplicando, aunque los capítulos serán quizá más largos de lo normal :)

Saludos y disfrutad la lectura!

P.D.: Cuando empecé a escribir este fic tenía intenciones de que fuera al menos el último antes del 15, para no dejaros con nada, y si daba tiempo a alguno más, pues perfecto. Que empiece el curso no quiere decir que dejaré de escribir, sólo que tardaré más porque me faltará más tiempo.

P.D. 2.: Pedía no llegar a 10 reviews, sino tener 10 reviews extra desde el próximo capítulo. En lugar de 10, han sido 3, pero como ya no podré escribir tan a menudo, ni publicar tan rápido por el curso, espero que eso de tiempo a que mi trabajo cause una respuesta más positiva y entusiasta que haga que valga la pena un poco más. Escribo por mí. Publico por vosotros. De todas formas, gracias.

**Capítulo 12:** Charlie Hexam.

El detective privado Kevin Stonehall miraba la montaña de papeles y archivos en su escritorio con aprehensión, intentando juntar las piezas de aquel puzle que era el caso Robbins, como él lo había bautizado para sí mismo. Se levantó sacudiendo el polvo de su traje, y se acercó a la pizarra en la que tenía todos los datos del caso, fotos, fotocopias de archivos, y flechas de colores de un lado a otro, con pequeñas anotaciones aquí y allá, intentando encontrar algo que se le hubiera escapado a Arthur Dawson, su principal sospechoso. La policía acababa de llamarle para informarle de que habían estado buscando algún novio de Bowen, pensando que solían ser las parejas las que más sabían en los casos, pero ninguna relación romántica había aparecido y se estaban quedando sin nada de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando sonó la puerta.

—Pase —dijo la grave voz de Stonehall.

Por la puerta entró un chico joven, alto y extremadamente delgado, pero de ancha espalda y tan fornido como un chico de su delgadez podía estar. Era un tipo grande, aunque delgado, lo que le daba un aspecto raro al andar, de pies grandes, manos grandes, y cuerpo, en general, grande. Tenía el pelo castaño, y barba, y vestía de una manera un tanto harapienta. Stonehall alzó las cejas dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante.

—Mi nombre es Charlie Hexam —respondió él a la pregunta silenciosa— y tengo información importante sobre el ataque a la doctora Arizona Robbins, del Seattle Grace – Mercy West Hospital, la pasada noche del 10 de Septiembre.

Stonehall asintió lentamente, mirándole fijamente, como lobo a su presa.

—Bien, habla chico.

—No —Hexam negó con la cabeza, nervioso—. Catherine Bowen ha muerto, posiblemente asesinada, y a Allan Weston lo han asesinado. Estaban relacionados con el ataque y ahora están muertos, y yo he estado huyendo, ¿sabe? Para evitar correr la misma suerte, así que necesito su palabra, detective Stonehall, de que por muy rastrero que pronto verá que soy, se asegurará de que tengo protección policial, como testigo, porque fui testigo, señor, y partícipe incluso, del ataque, y tengo nombres, y mucha valiosa información, pero soy joven, ¿sabe? Y no quiero morir.

Stonehall le miró pensativo, el chico parecía saber cosas importantes de verdad, y comprendía que tuviera miedo. Quizá podría conseguirle algún trato, si convencía a la policía.

—De acuerdo. Charlie, si atacaste a la doctora Robbins, entonces intentaré conseguirte una cárcel en la que puedas estar a salvo, y después podrás huir del país, es muy valiente por tu parte venir y confesar voluntariamente, pese al riesgo de morir. Si me das los nombres de aquellos que temes que acaben contigo, estarán en prisión antes de poder ponerte la mano encima, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora necesito que me cuentes lo que sabes.

—Está bien, tome nota, por favor —Charlie asintió aclarándose la garganta—: vivo en la calle desde que era adolescente, me escapé de casa de mis padres y me ganaba la vida vendiendo drogas, pero es un mercado difícil y muchas veces me atacaron y me robaron, así que vivía con lo justo para salir adelante, en una pequeña habitación alquilada en las afueras. Una noche, mientras vendía en la calle, Catherine Bowen vino a hablar conmigo, me ofreció 200.000$ por participar en un ataque organizado contra la doctora Robbins, y me dijo que si no aceptaba, no sólo no me daría un duro, sino que tenía unos matones que irían a buscarme, o me entregaría a la policía, depende del humor con que la pillara —el chico miraba sus zapatos sucios, con su boina entre las manos—. Así que acepté. La tarde del 10 de septiembre, nos reunimos en una posada de las afueras, y Bowen nos presentó. Éramos Allan Weston, Patrick Jeune, Ian Gregory, Seamus O'Conell, Catherine Bowen y yo. A las puertas de la habitación estaban varios guardaespaldas, pero creo que no se les informó de lo que pasaba en la habitación. Weston, Jeune, Gregory, O'Conell y yo fuimos amenazados por Bowen, y no podíamos atacarla allí porque fuera había guardaespaldas armados y lo sabíamos, así que todos aceptamos los 200.000$ y se nos dio fotos de la doctora, y se nos explicó cómo la doctora Robbins saldría del hospital tarde, yo era el más joven y sigiloso, así que tenía que esperar a que saliera y seguirla hasta el callejón donde sabíamos que a menudo la doctora Robbins aparcaba el coche, y para aquél momento ella ya lo había hecho, así que sabíamos bien donde era. Los demás esperaban allí.

»Una vez allí, estábamos todos bien escondidos, camuflados y todo, Gregory cogió un ladrillo que había encontrado, y golpeó a la doctora en la nuca, y los demás salimos después. Se nos dio orden de dejarla malherida, pero no matarla, pero no sabíamos que la chica era hija de un marine, y jolines, se resistió. Le partió la nariz a Jeune, le rompió la muñeca y el labio a O'Conell, y todos quedamos con cardenales, arañazos, rasguños y contusiones menores. Jeune le dio con una barra de hierro, plomo o algo así, que encontramos por ahí, y entonces, cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, Weston sacó un arma, se la dieron a él porque había sido un ranger, y disparó a la doctora Robbins. Los chicos y yo nos volvimos a reunir poco después del asesinato de Weston, imaginamos que había sido Bowen, para asegurarse de que no la vendiéramos, y todos nos dispusimos a huir. Jeune había sido soldado, así que era el menos a favor de dejarlo todo e irse, confiaba en poder defenderse, pero los demás sabíamos que si habían podido con Weston, podían con nosotros. Teníamos el dinero, así que hasta donde sé, yo huí, y O'Conell huyó, era mecánico y estaba en las drogas, y sé que Gregory había sido bombero, y que también él quería huir, pero esa fue la última vez que los vi a todos, se lo juro. Y después Bowen murió, y cuando me enteré vi que era más grande que nosotros, y quise volver y confesar. Y me gustaría ver a la doctora si está bien y... pedirle disculpas.

Stonehall apuntó todo con detalle, sacó fotocopias, mandó a la policía con todo, y correos urgentes en papel, para asegurarse de que sabotearan o no el correo, había posibilidades de que llegara. Cogió a Hexam y condujo hasta el hospital irrumpiendo en la habitación de Robbins tan rápido como les permitieron sus piernas.

Arizona y Callie estaban sentadas en la cama de la rubia, leyendo juntas el papel que el detective acababa de dejarles sin mediar palabra con extremada atención. Mark y los demás cirujanos estaban trabajando en ese momento, y los Robbins habían salido a comer a algún restaurante cercano. Al cabo de un rato, Arizona alzó las cejas hacia Hexam y sin mediar palabra, Callie se levantó, y le aventó un puñetazo al chaval en la nariz, con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Callie! —Arizona gritó, y Stonehall agarró a la latina por los hombros y la sentó.

—¡Hijo de perra! —gritó la latina en español, mirando furiosa a Hexam, acariciándose su ahora dolorida mano. El chico se sostuvo contra la ensangrentada nariz unas gasas que Stonehall le pasó—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla? ¿eh? ¡como te coja yo...!

—¡Hey, hey! —Stonehall la intentó tranquilizar—. Lo importante es que ha vuelto, y ahora podemos pillarles, por lo menos a los cinco estúpidos, y podemos conseguir una orden judicial y registrar a fondo la casa de Bowen, necesitamos al chico sano y salvo.

—Callie, vamos, ven aquí —dijo Arizona suavemente mirando a su mujer, quien tras unos segundos, volvió a sentarse a su lado—. Déjame ver esa mano... —Arizona cogió unas mantas térmicas que tenía cerca para aliviarse los cardenales con frío cuando dolían, y envolvió con ellas la mano de Callie—. Ahora —comenzó mirando a Hexam—, gracias por venir —dijo con frialdad— puedes irte antes de que decida seguir el ejemplo de mi mujer.

—Lo siento muchísimo, doctora, de verdad, jamás haría daño a una mosca... —comenzó Hexam—. Por favor, perdóneme yo... yo de verdad lo siento, de verdad, pido perdón, mil disculpas...

—No —le cortó Arizona abruptamente—. Ni olvido, ni mucho menos te perdono, no Charlie Hexam, no, jamás. No tienes derecho a venir y suplicar perdón porque ahora, ahora que tienes tu dinero y estás a salvo, te sientes culpable, porque ahora, dieciocho días después de lo que has hecho, te da por pensar en lo que tú y tus amiguetes habéis hecho, y te sientes mal, no te lo consiento. Hiciste lo que hiciste porque considerabas tu vida más importante que la mía, porque preferiste esto a dejarte asesinar o huir a la policía, o venir a mí, venir a mí por dios, hubiera bastado, pero eres un asqueroso cobarde, porque tú juzgas que tu vida de drogadicto es más importante que la mía, una cirujana respetable casada y cuya mujer iba a decirle que esperan un bebé la noche del diez de septiembre si tú y los tuyos no me hubierais hecho esto, porque casi, y deberías saberlo Hexam, casi muero, tengo pesadillas cada noche y mi corazón ha parado de latir un buen número de veces en dieciocho días, y lo que yo, y mi familia y mis amigos han tenido que sufrir no se merece y es culpa tuya y de los tuyos —Arizona parecía firme y estricta, con un tono frío y distante—. Así que no te perdono, y lo que menos te perdono es que casi dejaste sin una madre a mi bebé, y casi no vivo para conocerle, y él es un ser inocente, el más inocente en esta historia. Y ¿sabes? Puede que a tus ojos tu vida sea lo más importante... pero si esa gente te hubiera puesto una mano encima, incluso si lo hicieran hoy o mañana, mi mujer, mis amigos, y yo, todos dejaríamos todo lo que estuviéramos haciendo y haríamos lo imposible por salvarte la vida, no porque necesitamos que testifiques en un jurado sino porque somos cirujanos, eso es lo que somos, salvamos vidas hasta a los que atentan contra las nuestras. Y ahora tu estúpida cara acaba de fastidiar la valiosa mano del amor de mi vida así que yo que tú me largaría adonde el detective Stonehall considere que deba llevarte.

Stonehall asintió y Hexam le miró alzando las cejas y, tras echarle otro rápido vistazo a Arizona y darse cuenta de que no iba a sacar nada de ella más que total fiereza, se decidió a seguir al detective afuera de la habitación. Arizona fue a acomodarse un poco cuando la paró una mueca de dolor y Callie, sentada a su lado, la miró con gesto inquisitivo preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, los puntos nada más —Arizona tomó la mano de la latina entre las suyas, asegurándose de que sólo estaba un poco enrojecida—. ¿Te duele?

—Bah, sólo un poco. Mañana estará como nueva, le di más en la mejilla que en la nariz en sí —Callie rió y Arizona la miró fijamente.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé —Callie sonrió dándole un beso, pero Arizona seguía muy seria.

—¿Lo sabes? —inquirió Arizona—. Te amo, Calliope. Te amo y sé que no es tu culpa, aunque tú quizá lo pienses, que probablemente no les oí porque estaba entretenida con tus mensajes, que estaba allí esa noche sola porque tú no me esperaste. Y quiero estar segura de que sabes que nada de eso es tu culpa, que sé que si hubieras estado posiblemente hubiera acabado todo mucho peor, que sé que había una gran finalidad para irte sin mí. Quiero que sepas bien que te amo, y lo mucho que lo hago, porque tal y como estoy, y con lo que me espera, sé que muchas veces voy a tratarte sin ser consciente de formas que no te mereces, que seré borde, y hasta cruel, y quizá en algún momento de estupidez le de la vuelta a todo para echarte la culpa, y quiero que recuerdes que te amo de verdad, por si luego te arrepientes de amarme —a Arizona le brillaban los ojos y Callie negó con la cabeza.

—Arizona, jamás me arrepentiría de...

—Mark es tu mejor amigo —Arizona asintió—, y quiero que cuando yo me pase de la raya contigo, vayas a él para que te reconforte como haría yo si estuviera en mis cabales. Quiero que duermas cuando puedas, cuando yo no te deje por el TEPT, y que le busques para todo lo que necesites cuando yo no esté ahí como siempre, y quiero que cuides de ti, que no te abandones, que no dejes que yo te absorba, que recuerdes que te necesito, pero que eso y que te ame no es excusa para dejarte por mí, y que si te hago daño, me lo demuestres, que si te hago daño, te distancies, te protejas de mí si tienes que hacerlo. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, pero Ari... no tienes que pensar así no...

—Sí, porque te amo —Arizona la miró con firmeza y la besó como si no hubiera mañana. Entonces notó la humedad en las mejillas de Callie y se separó mirando a Callie preocupada— ¿qué ocurre? ¿estás bien? —Callie asintió aguantando las lágrimas y miró el techo mientras se calmaba un poco, con los ojos enrojecidos—. Callie...

—Arizona —Callie la miró acariciando sus mejillas—. ¿Crees que está bien?

—¿El qué? —preguntó confusa.

—Somos dos mujeres —comenzó la latina—, si hubiera un hombre fuerte y grande, te protegería mejor de lo que... es que... yo... —dejó escapar un sollozo llevándose la mano a la boca y Arizona la tomó por los hombros.

—Calliope Iphegenia Torres, escúchame bien. No necesitamos un hombre en esta relación, las lesbianas no necesitamos hombres, y los hombres no tienen por qué ser todos fornidos y machorros, lo único que yo necesito eres tú, y lo único que tú necesitas soy yo —había apoyado su frente en la de ella y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, y de pronto rió—. ¡Rompes huesos para vivir, Calliope, por dios santo! —dijo entre risas y Callie dejó escapar una carcajada también—. Eres la chica más dura de las chicas, y yo soy hija de un militar, ¿no has oído cómo dejé a ese grupo de bastardos? ¿dónde necesitamos tú y yo a ningún chico para romper huesos, no has visto cómo le has puesto la cara al chaval ese? —empezó a reír incontrolable—. ¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto? ¿cómo me vienes con cosas así Callie?

Estuvieron riendo por un rato y al final Callie se recostó contra Arizona, tumbada a su lado, pero sobre las sábanas.

—Somos geniales, ¿no? —dijo Callie tras un momento de silencio.

—Lo somos —Arizona sonrió mirándola y acariciando su ligeramente abultada barriga—. Este bebé tendrá mucha suerte de tenernos, y nosotros a él.

—¿Él? —Callie alzó una ceja sonriendo.

—O ella —añadió Arizona—. No tengo preferencias. ¿Y tú?

—No —Callie sonrió y la besó suavemente, disfrutando el contacto de sus labios contra los de la rubia, imaginando un futuro con una pequeña pandilla de pequeños traviesos, rubios, morenos, blancos, más bronceados, ojos azules, o castaños, y montones de rasgos diferentes. Dudaba que alguno más tuviera de padre a Mark Sloan, porque ya estaban viendo que era extremadamente complicado cuando tenías que tener en cuenta tres opiniones diferentes para todos, pero encontrarían a buenas personas de donantes. Callie se separó dejando su mirada inmersa en aquél océano—. Sabes que no voy a dejarte, ¿verdad? Que te amo y que no hay forma de que me rinda contigo y te deje, que cuidaré de ti.

—Ahora lo sé —Arizona sonrió asintiendo suavemente.

—Mark cuidará de mí hasta que estés mejor —la tranquilizó Callie, y se vio interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de Arizona. Había estado en silencio hasta que habían tenido que ponerle volumen por si los padres de Arizona llamaban durante el viaje de ida. Callie cogió el teléfono y frunció el ceño suspirando.

—¿Otro? —inquirió Arizona y Callie asintió.

—Cada vez son más violentos, Dawson está furioso, furioso de verdad —apagó el móvil dejándolo a un lado.

—¿Cuántos mensajes había?

—Unos cuatrocientos algo en los últimos días —respondió Callie levantándose de la cama y ofreciéndole un vaso de agua y unas pastillas—. Toma, tu medicina. De un trago —Arizona se las tomó obedientemente y volvió a reclinarse en la cama con un pequeño quejido—. ¿Qué tal si te duermes otro rato? Tus padres todavía tardarán en volver —Arizona asintió y Callie usó el control remoto de la cama para ponerla casi totalmente en horizontal, pues había estado casi en "L" para que con algunas almohadas Arizona quedara casi sentada, y acomodó las almohadas retirando las que sobraban.

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó Arizona medio dormida.

—Claro, no me iré a comer hasta que lleguen tus padres, fueron a ese restaurante tan popular en el centro, les dije que se relajaran un poco y volvieran más descansados —Callie sonrió sentándose en una butaca junto a la cama y acomodando la cabeza entre sus brazos, sujetando la mano de Arizona, apoyada en el borde de la cama. Arizona observó los largos y oscuros mechones extenderse en contraste con las sábanas verde azulado y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—Calliope.

—¿Mhm?

—¿Me crees? Cuando digo que vi a Timothy, ¿me sigues creyendo?

—Claro, cielo.

—¿Fue... fue un sueño? Quiero decir, tú crees en Dios, ¿qué crees que...? —Arizona entreabrió los ojos mirándola—. ¿Crees en el cielo?

La latina abrió los ojos, que había cerrado, y apoyó un codo en la cama y la mejilla en su mano, asegurándose de que su mano libre quedaba entrelazada con la de Arizona, a la que miró pensativa.

—Bueno, después de todos los detalles con los que me lo contaste... —contempló sus manos entrelazadas, pensativa—. Creo que Tim murió, y que desde pequeños nos enseñan que la energía ni se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma. No hay que creer en Dios para saber eso. Bien, al morir, su energía, o su alma, o su espíritu, todos sus recuerdos, todos sus ideales, sentimientos, pensamientos... todo eso tuvo que ir a alguna parte, ¿no? Y donde quiera que fueras, cuando tú moriste, aunque fuera por poco, todo eso fue al mismo lugar, con él... por otro lado, si nos ponemos en la mente más escéptica y científica que puedas imaginarte, quizá simplemente estabas tan drogada que tu cerebro lo inventó, aunque Shepherd no tenía seguridad de que tu cerebro siguiera funcionando tanto tiempo, y ya si salimos de la parte laica y entramos en Dios y mis creencias personales —añadió alzando las cejas y mirando esos ojos azules, aunque apagados ahora, que tanto la enamoraban—. Creo que tu hermano está en el cielo. Y creo que tú fuiste allí, por un breve periodo de tiempo, y que a él lo mandaron para guiarte, por lo que dices, más que el cielo, quizá fuerais a algún punto intermedio, ¿sabes? Porque no estabas destinada a morir o cualquier cosa. Quizá fue el U.S.S. Arizona porque te llamas Arizona por él, o por tu abuelo, o porque significa algo para tu hermano y para ti.

—Mmmm... —Arizona cerró los ojos y se acomodó un poco mejor, pensativa, antes de preguntar en voz baja—: ¿Cómo crees que es el cielo, Callie?

—Lo imagino un poco abstracto. Un sitio muy luminoso, soleado pero con brisa, arcoíris y cosas así, donde las almas fluyen sin noción del tiempo, simplemente energía fluyendo en su pureza, adoptando la forma de los cuerpos que ocuparon, que allí no sientes dolor, ni preocupaciones ni nada negativo, sino inmensamente relajado, y bien, y feliz... quizá hasta no tengas memoria, porque eso reside en el cerebro, o quizá sí. Y quizá de cuando en cuando puedan bajar a la Tierra, desperdigarse, y cuidar por que el mundo sea un lugar mejor, como ángeles de la guarda, y subir de nuevo cada vez que quieran —explicó Callie despacio, pausadamente, pensativa.

—Es precioso —susurró Arizona—. Tim... me ofreció ir, si quería...

—¿Sí? —Callie sonrió vagamente al ver a su mujer tan relajada, acariciando su mano suavemente.

—Pero yo dije que no... que tenía que volver contigo. ¿Sabes eso que dicen de que tu verdadero hogar es un sitio?

—Sí...

—Pues no es así —Arizona entreabrió los ojos para mirarla—. Mi verdadero hogar no es un sitio... es una persona. Eres tú y es el bebé, Calliope. Y quería volver a mi hogar... —Callie se incorporó para liberar la mano de su cabeza y acariciar la mejilla de Arizona, haciendo que volviera a cerrar los ojos.

—No podías haber decidido mejor, cariño —Callie volvió a su postura original, la cabeza en la cama junto a la mano de Arizona, a quien besó—. Estaremos juntas siempre, mi amor.

—¿Qué pasa si me duermo... y tengo pesadillas? —preguntó Arizona tras unos segundos de silencio, en voz muy baja.

—Te despertaré, y estaré aquí, abrazándote, y besándote, cuando abras los ojos —respondió Callie besando su mano—. No hay monstruos en la oscuridad Ari, sólo tu propia mente... y apuesto a que puedo hacerte perder la razón sin que tengas ni que abrir los ojos —Arizona sonrió radiante y, poco después, se quedó dormida.


	13. Home

**ANOTACIONES DE CAPÍTULO:** Sé que ha pasado una semana, pero apenas tenía tiempo para nada, afortunadamente tenía más de medio capítulo ya escrito y hoy sólo he tenido que reservarme unos minutos para añadirle un par de párrafos más. Espero que os guste! Y a aquellos que me habéis mandado esos reviews tan bonitos, y todas esas críticas tan constructivas (que aplicaré para los otros capítulos, porque para este no me ha dado lugar) MUCHAS GRACIAS vosotros sois los que hacéis esto posible.

**Capítulo 13:** Home.

El primer día de octubre trajo muy buenas noticias para Arizona y Calliope, pues la doctora Robbins fue dada de alta y mandada directamente a casa bajo la supervisión estricta de Mark y Callie. Mark había decidido pasar mucho más tiempo en casa de las doctoras para ayudar a asentarlo todo después de tanto tiempo sin vivir realmente allí, hacer la compra, cuidar a Arizona, sólo un par de semanas hasta que estuvieran algo mejor y Callie volviera al trabajo, pues se había pedido unos días libres para hacerse cargo de su mujer, y aunque entraba en su tercer mes de embarazo, aún quedaba hasta que se tomara la baja por maternidad, pensaba trabajar todo lo posible hasta entonces, para compensar lo que Arizona no había podido y poder disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones con el bebé, cuya llegada al mundo estaba prevista en Mayo.

Arizona se tumbó en el sofá llevándose la mantita a cuadros que siempre tenían en él a la nariz, y emitiendo un sonido de disfrute. Callie la miró sonriendo de pie junto a ella, y Mark las miró un segundo y subió con las cosas de Arizona que habían estado con ella en el hospital a la planta superior de la casa, para acomodarlas con ayuda de Lexie Grey, su novia, y los señores Robbins, en el dormitorio principal.

—¿Hogar dulce hogar, eh? —preguntó Callie con una sonrisa divertida y Arizona la miró abriendo los ojos.

—La echaba de menos... —aspiró fuerte y sonrió—. El mismo olor de chimenea, perfume, y tú que recordaba.

—¿Olor a mí? —la morena alzó las cejas sorprendida.

—Sí, pero es el más agradable... se me mete en la nariz y me impide oler los clásicos olores raros de las cirugías —explicó Arizona, se levantó de un salto y abrazó a Callie con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, aunque no fuera mucha, y después la besó—. Sabes que no podría ser más feliz ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

—¿Ah, no? —inquirió desafiante la latina, sonrió pícara y besó su cuello. Arizona gimió.

—De acuerdo... mmm... Ca... Calliope... tenemos visita —le recordó Arizona sintiendo que unos segundos más y perdería la razón. Callie se separó pero se mantuvo abrazada, disfrutando el aroma de Arizona, mezclado con aroma de hospital, pero no le importaba.

—Bueno —la voz grave de Mark desde las escaleras las separó—. ¿Qué tal si preparamos algo de cenar, eh? Arizona debe de estar muerta por un poco de comida normal.

—La verdad, sí —Arizona asintió más animada si era posible.

Los seis se pusieron a cocinar sin pensarlo mucho más y tres cuartos de hora más tarde, estaban todos reclinados en las sillas del comedor, platos vacíos, llenos como nunca lo habían estado. Y es que habían organizado un buen banquete.

Los del hospital habían querido hacer una fiesta, pero Arizona más que fiestas lo único que quería era pasar el rato tranquila en casa, irse a dormir a una hora decente, a su cama grande, con Callie, quizá después de alguna buena película, y levantarse tarde por la mañana, y para poder hacerlo prefería no tener que pasar por una fiesta antes que después dejara la casa para darle un buen lavado. Los señores Robbins no tardaron en irse a dormir, y Lexie y Mark se fueron pronto a su casa para dejarles cierta intimidad a la pareja, y ésta se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama, simplemente acurrucados, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

—Echaba de menos estar así —susurró Arizona acurrucada contra Callie, que le acariciaba el pelo y besaba su frente.

—Y yo —añadió Callie con los ojos cerrados.

Horas más tarde, Callie se despertó al no sentir a Arizona a su lado. Escrutó la oscuridad y, al no ver nada, encendió la lamparita, pero ni rastro de Arizona. Pensó que a lo mejor había ido al baño, pero no la encontró allí, así que bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no despertar a Daniel y Barbara, pero encendiendo las lamparitas que encontraba a su paso para tener luz, pero no excesiva.

—¿Arizona? —preguntó alzando un poco la voz cuando llegó al salón. Finalmente distinguió su figura, contemplando la calle desierta por una de las ventanas frontales de la casa, abrazada a sí misma, con la bata puesta y descalza. Callie se acercó y le acarició la espalda, causándole un sobresalto—. Oh, lo siento, perdona...

—Uh, no, no te preocupes. Ha sido culpa mía, aquí sola a estas horas... —replicó Arizona mirándola un segundo y volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

—Y hablando de eso, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿está todo bien? —le rodeó por la espalda con un brazo y apoyó la mejilla en el pelo de la más bajita, mirando en la misma dirección que ésta.

—Tuve una pesadilla, una pequeña, nada de qué preocuparse... pero cuando desperté, me pareció oír un ruido, y bajé a ver, pero eran imaginaciones mías —explicó Arizona volviendo la cara para mirar a la morena—. Vivimos en una calle muy oscura, ¿no?

—Cariño, todas las calles de Seattle son oscuras a las dos de la mañana, excepto las más iluminadas y ajetreadas del centro —Callie sonrió mirándola—. ¿Qué me dices si volvemos a la cama, eh? Puedo abrazarte y me despiertas si vuelves a tener algún sueño desagradable.

—Recuerdo todo, Calliope —dijo entonces Arizona, y Callie la miró atentamente—. Hace días que me volvió la memoria, casi por completo, con algunos flashes aún, pero no quise decir nada...

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —dijo Callie tras unos segundos de silencio y Arizona asintió. Por tanto, caminaron hasta el sofá, y se acurrucaron sentadas en él, la latina asegurándose de tener bien cobijada a su mujer entre sus brazos. Tras unos momentos, Arizona la miró.

—Recuerdo... recuerdo que caminaba por el callejón, y tú me estabas mandando mensajes un poco subidos de tono para que me diera prisa en volver, y yo los estaba disfrutando —dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa—. Guardé el móvil porque ya veía el coche a lo lejos y recuerdo las risas de un grupo de veinteañeros cercana, y el dolor de cabeza cuando... cuando Allan Weston me golpeó con el ladrillo —consideró terapéutico usar los nombres de sus agresores—. Recuerdo los demás golpes, el dolor, la visión borrosa del callejón, el frío, el calor, cómo intenté resistirme y pensé en ti... —Callie sintió sus entrañas encogerse y apretó un poco más a Arizona entre sus brazos—. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en la ambulancia, y después en urgencias con Owen dando órdenes, y oírte gritar mi nombre de fondo. Y puedo olerte si lo pienso a fondo... y después desperté en la cama, en la habitación, y estabas a mi lado, y no podía respirar sin ayuda.

—Arizona, ya estás en casa, y aquí estas a salvo, mi amor.

—¿Lo estoy? —Arizona la miró con los ojos llorosos.

—No puedo jurarlo, pero tengo la firme opinión de que sí. Además, el Coronel está en casa —Callie sonrió y la besó.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron todos juntos en la casa, y después Callie fue a hacer una consulta que le habían pedido urgentemente en el hospital, aún sabiendo que ella estaba de baja, y Arizona aprovechó para ir a ver a su psicoterapeuta, pero salió con tiempo de sobra, pues había otro sitio donde, ahora que no tenía compañía, quería ir. Y en poco tiempo estaba en la oficina de Arthur Dawson, dándole un nombre falso a su nueva secretaria para poder verle. Cuando finalmente pudo entrar, Dawson casi la echa nada más verla, pero finalmente cedió, aunque Arizona no se sentó.

—¿Quería algo? —inquirió Dawson con arrogancia.

—Quería saber si usted conoce mi número de teléfono —dijo Arizona seriamente.

—No —Dawson la miró un tanto perplejo.

—Eso espero. Porque si lo hace, la próxima vez no seré tan amable. Punto número dos, Arthur Dawson, imagino que está usted al tanto de mi larga estancia hospitalaria, y quiero que sepa que creo que usted está detrás de todos los asesinatos, y ataques...

—¿Qué dice? —gritó Dawson levantándose furioso.

—Y sé por qué lo hace —continuó Arizona como si nunca la hubiera interrumpido—. Me culpa por la muerte de su hija, organizó este... complot para vengarse y ahora se ha ido torciendo, y quiero que sepa que esto no le devolverá a Alyssa, y que si se demuestra responsable de algún daño, se lo haré pagar con creces. Yo no maté a Alyssa, y no va a hacerme sentir culpable por ello. Eso es todo, sé donde está la puerta.

Seguidamente y sin perder más el tiempo, se encaminó a su cita con su psicoterapeuta, alguien a quien Bailey le obligaba a ir cuatro veces por semana -mas todas las que ella considerase, a cualquier hora- desde que le dieron el alta hasta que se sintiera lista para dejarlo, un especialista en cosas como la suya, con una buena fama reconocida. Aquella era su primera sesión. Era una de las salas de la planta más alta y para ella más desconocida del Hospital Seattle Grace – Mercy West. Entró en la sala. Se encontró con una habitación rectangular, beis, amplia y espaciosa, muy luminosa, llena de grandes ventanales con persianas echadas a la mitad, y estanterías repletas de libros. En un lateral había un diván lleno de cojines, una mesita, una alfombra y un sillón, en la otra, un escritorio, donde se sentaba el doctor en aquellos momentos, y un par de sillones al otro lado del escritorio, y una pecera grande llena de peces. La habitación estaba muy bien decorada, con cuadros, fotos enmarcadas de la familia del doctor, figuritas en las estanterías, y lámparas de pie junto a cada mesa, y bien ordenada.

—Doctora Arizona Robbins —el doctor se levantó sonriente y le estrechó la mano—. Encantado. Soy el doctor Robert Woods, pero llámame Robert, o Rob, por favor. ¿Estás cómoda si te tuteo yo también?

—Claro —Arizona asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

El doctor Woods era un hombre alto y ancho, pero ni muy gordo ni muy flaco. Vestía zapatos brillantes, pantalones de pana, camisa blanca y jersey azul, tenía ojos y pelo castaños, y una no demasiado abundante barba, además de una bonita sonrisa. Tenía apariencia pulcra, sana, simpática y civilizada y desde luego se le veía amable y encantador, pero a la vez le rodeaba un aura de sabiduría.

—La doctora Bailey me ha hablado mucho de ti, tenía ganas de conocerte —comenzó cogiendo una libreta y un bolígrafo y sentándose en el sillón junto al diván, indicándole con un ademán que se sentara en el diván.

—Entonces, ¿cómo funciona esto? —preguntó Arizona sentándose un poco rígida en el diván, comenzando a tener ganas de volver a casa—. Me siento aquí durante horas y... ¿le cuento mi vida? Y usted... ¿arregla algo?

Robert rió y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra mirándola desde su sillón.

—Bueno, hoy vamos a tener un ratito corto, simplemente conociéndonos un poco, me cuentas donde ves que tienes problemas, y normalmente, vendrás cuando tengamos cita, cuando necesites hablar con alguien, o cuando algo te de vueltas a la cabeza, en lugar de comerte el coco sola, y mi intención es indagar en las partes de tu mente en las que deba, hacerte pensar a fondo donde pienses poco, y despejar tu cerebro un poco, hasta que poco a poco estés bien. Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, tengo secreto profesional, lo que te atormente, lo que no te deje dormir, lo que no puedes parar de pensar... cualquier cosa que creas necesaria contar —Arizona asintió lentamente—. ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu casa, tu familia, de ti?

Tras unos segundos, Arizona asintió apoyando la espalda en los cojines y respiró hondo.

—Soy de Baltimore, Maryland. Mi padre es marine, el Coronel Daniel Robbins, y mi madre se llama Barbara. Tenía un hermano mayor, Timothy, era ranger y murió en combate. Yo estudié en el Hospital Johns Hopkins, y ahora dirijo el departamento de cirugía pediátrica en éste hospital. Hace... tres años, me casé con Calliope Torres, jefa del departamento de cirugía ortopédica, aquí también, y ahora está embarazada de casi tres meses, de nuestro primer bebé. El padre es el doctor Mark Sloan, jefe del departamento de cirugía plástica, es el mejor amigo que tenemos y Callie no se sentía cómoda teniendo un bebé de un completo desconocido así que... —se encogió de hombros y sonrió pensando en su bebé—. A mí no me importó, aunque sea difícil ser tres pero... es un buen hombre, y sabe encontrar el límite a veces... y lo que le haga feliz a Callie, me hace feliz a mí.

—¿Apoyan tus padres que seas gay? —preguntó Robert tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Sí, bueno, se lo esperaban. Siempre me han apoyado con eso, y Tim lo hacía también —respondió Arizona.

—Estupendo —Robert se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirándola—. Debes de amar mucho a Calliope para aceptar a otro padre más para vuestro bebé...

—Mark no es mal hombre, y sé que será un gran padre —replicó Arizona—, es decir, sí que nos hemos tirado años como el perro y el gato, pero eventualmente... es mi amigo también, y si Callie se siente más cómoda quedándose embarazada de él, entonces me parece bien. Además, con el primero no nos vendrá mal el par de manos extras... pero eso no quita que ame a Callie más que... —sonrió para sí misma mirándose el anillo en su mano—. Te roba el aliento, ¿sabes? Verla, aunque se acabe de levantar y tenga ese pelo oscuro tan revuelto, y le huela un poquito el aliento, es preciosa, cada vez que la veo es como si el pulso se me acelerara, y no son mariposas, sino dinosaurios de fiesta en mi estómago. ¿Alguna vez has conocido alguien así?

—Bueno, estoy casado, así que sí —Robert sonrió y Arizona rió, relajándose un poco.

—Mira —sacó el móvil y, tras unos segundos, se lo pasó. En la pantalla había una foto de Callie y Arizona, sonrientes, abrazadas en algún sofá—. ¿A que es preciosa?

—Oh, sí —Robert sonrió y le devolvió el móvil—. ¿Es española?

—No, es cubana, pero creció en el sur de Florida. Cuando se enfada grita en español, y es muy gracioso de ver, francamente —Arizona guardó de nuevo el móvil.

—¿No están Baltimore y Florida bastante lejos de Seattle?

—Sí, pero a los cirujanos nos ofrecen plazas en hospitales lejanos constantemente, yo vine porque este hospital me lo pidió y tiene una gran fama y no sé, sentí que tenía que venir, y Callie... su familia es multimillonaria, pero ella nunca lo menciona, y siempre ha querido vivir modestamente y ganarse su propio dinero con el sudor de su frente, y es una gran cirujana, así que cuando le ofrecieron venir aquí supongo que entre la fama del hospital y la posibilidad de independizarse tanto diría ¿por qué no? Y es una locura pero... la verdad es que nos encanta Seattle.

Robert asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sabes, pensaba que eras de Arizona.

—Tú y todos —Arizona sonrió y dejó pasar unos segundos de silencio—. Mi abuelo murió en el U.S.S. Arizona, en Pearl Harbour. Mi padre dedicó su vida a honrarle, por eso me llamo Arizona.

—Veo que ya has visto la muerte de cerca —comentó Robert en voz baja y Arizona asintió mirando por la ventana—. ¿Te daba... miedo morir? La noche que te atacaron.

Arizona se quedó unos segundos en silencio, desviando la mirada, pensativa.

—No —dijo finalmente mirándole—. A los cirujanos nos enseñan a respetar la muerte sabes, dedicamos la vida a desafiarla, luchar contra ella... pero mi padre es Coronel, me enseñó a pelear, a enfrentarme a los chicos aunque fueran grandes si me hacían algo, mi familia entera lo hizo, nosotros no tememos a la muerte... la desafiamos. Y cuando pensé que iba a morir —comentó en voz baja— no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Callie. Pensé que yo estaría bien, que vería a mi abuelo y a Timothy, pero me angustiaba pensar ¿qué va a ser de Callie? ¿qué va a ser de mi bebé? Quería verlos una última vez, conocer a mi bebé, pero más quería evitarles ese dolor, porque sé lo que es, lo he sufrido, y no quiero... Calliope no tiene por qué perderme. No tiene que pasar por eso, y no voy a dejar que lo haga. La muerte puede ser la siguiente gran aventura, sí, pero para los que se quedan es una mierda, y les cambia la vida enteramente.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, en silencio, y Robert asintió lentamente, añadiendo un par de cosas a sus apuntes. Arizona se acomodó contra el respaldo del diván, poco dispuesta a tumbarse en él, porque eso le resultaba como exponerse demasiado. Tenía que estar sentada, alerta.

—Entonces Arizona, ¿qué te da miedo?

Arizona se permitió un momento para pensarlo bien y responder.

—La agonía, la angustia de morir despacio. Mi abuelo murió ahogado después de salvar a 19 personas, y siempre lo he imaginado como una muerte terrible, morir ahogado... y me da miedo hacer pasar a Callie, o a cualquiera de las personas que amo por la agonía y la angustia de morir o de perderme. En el ataque... me angustiaba morir, perderlo todo cuando estaba tan cerca, el bebé... pero no me daba miedo, temí por Callie. Y temí porque doliera, por sufrir mucho antes de irme. Y lo hice, sólo que volví. Mi padre me crió para ser un buen hombre en la tormenta, ser fuerte, defender las cosas que amo, y tengo miedo de no poder defender, proteger a los míos, nunca más.

—Te has casado con una cirujana ortopédica, creo que puedes permitirte no tener la responsabilidad de mantener a salvo a tu familia. Están a salvo.

—No, nadie lo está —Arizona le miró fijamente, un poco enfadada—. Llevo en Seattle muchísimos años, y siempre me he sentido a salvo, más aún con Callie. Siempre me he sentido segura, que si alguien intentaba hacernos nada, les daría una paliza... pero hace veintidós días, casi muero en un callejón por el que he pasado mil veces, he estado clínicamente muerta más veces de las que son medio normales, he aparcado docenas de veces en ese callejón, sin sentirme insegura ni nada, he paseado de madrugada por Seattle, y ahora, no quiero estar fuera más tarde de las once, ni que Callie o mi bebé lo estén. Alguien me envía correos, mensajes, cartas, llamadas, a diario sólo para asegurarse de que no olvido que perdí a Alyssa Dawson el 21 de Agosto, y que mi vida estará siempre peligrando, y la de quienes quiero. Y no puedo mantenerlos a salvo, porque esa persona sigue ahí fuera, y lo mismo quienes me atacaron, o quienes les pagaron para hacerlo. Alguien ahogó a Allan Weston en el mar, lo ahogó, y probablemente la misma persona mató a Catherine Bowen, y Dios sabe a quién más... —negó con la cabeza con los ojos empañados—. Nadie está a salvo. Este no es un mundo seguro, mi bebé no va a vivir en un lugar seguro, Robert, y no puedo garantizarle su seguridad, ni que siempre estaré para defenderle. Y he perdido decenas de pacientes en mi vida, una buena parte niños, ¿cómo se supone que este es un mundo seguro? No lo es.

—¿Tienes pesadillas, verdad? —Arizona asintió secándose los ojos con una mano—. Te atacan, te recuerdan que el mundo no es seguro, te amenazan, te hacen sentir insegura. Arizona, déjame decirte una cosa. Tengo cuatro hijos, sólo dos adolescentes, y los demás pequeños, y como psicoterapeuta sé que el mundo es una mierda muchas veces. ¿Sabes cómo se cambia eso? Teniendo hijos y criándolos bien. Los educas, les enseñas buenos valores. Los mantienes a salvo enseñándoles a pelear en defensa propia, y a pensar bien con la cabeza, les das una mente privilegiada, les enseñas que el mundo no es todo felicidad desde pequeños, pero les haces tan felices como puedes. Ves la maldad del mundo a diario, pero no puedes hacerte responsable de toda. Tu deber es criar bien a ese bebé para que él solo sepa mantenerse seguro, y no temer la oscuridad, sino desafiarla, pero con prudencia, sin ser arrogante. Tu deber es proteger a tu familia, a la gente que te importa y a tus pacientes tan bien como sepas, y a ti misma, y tu familia y tus amigos te protegerán a ti, y cuidarán de ti, pero también de ellos mismos. Es deber de la policía pillar a los malos. Cada uno hace su papel lo mejor que puede, y sí, muchas veces cometemos errores pero... tenemos que creer, tener fe, e intentar mejorar este mundo para poder habitarlo. Nadie está 100% seguro, pero lo hacemos tan bien como podemos. No puedes eliminar la oscuridad de vuestras vidas, ni de la del bebé, pero sí enseñarle a enfrentarse a ella adecuadamente, y sobrevivir. Y vivir la vida.

Arizona escondió la cara entre sus manos y sollozó tan silenciosamente como pudo.

—¿Qué pasa si... —comenzó entre sollozos— si mi bebé tiene pesadillas o... o problemas y... y yo no puedo... ayudarle?

—No puedes sobreprotegerle, o no sabrá ser fuerte y enfrentarse a sus problemas, y no aprenderá a solucionar sus cosas y ser feliz. Pero puedes enseñarle a afrontar las cosas con la actitud adecuada, a ser fuerte e inteligente, y tomar sabias decisiones. Eso será suficiente para que cada vez llore menos cuando tenga pesadillas, y solucione mejor sus problemas.

Arizona asintió llevándose las manos al regazo y contemplando el techo.

—¿Y si nunca los atrapan? ¿y si nunca paran las amenazas? ¿y si siempre voy temiendo que nos asalten o... algo peor?

—Los cogerán. Y las amenazas pararán, y el miedo se aliviará. Cuanto más crímenes cometen, más profundo cavan su propia tumba, y las amenazas... apaga el móvil, no te molestes en cambiar de número porque lo averiguarán igual que averiguaron el actual, y aprende a no tomártelas en serio, a que te fortalezcan, burlarte de ellas un poco... y cuando salgas y temas que os pase algo, recuerda que sois una familia fuerte, y tú eres una mujer fuerte. No pueden con vosotros, además, vuestros mejores amigos son cirujanos, os cuidan la espalda. Temer no evitará lo que tenga que llegar, ser prudente, e inteligente, y tener buena actitud puede ayudar cuando llegue lo que sea. Si te sientes más segura, apúntate a algún arte marcial, o haz boxeo, lo que necesites. Y cuando sientas el miedo llegar, deja que te rodee, no que te atraviese y consuma, sino que te fortalezca y te haga estar más alerta, piensa en positivo, y jamás permitas pensamientos del tipo "estoy muerta", sino siéntete fuerte, como una leona, envalentónate a ti misma, mantén la mente clara.

Arizona asintió recordando las charlas que le daba su padre de joven, y se levantó.

—Me gustaría... puedo... ¿puedo ir a casa ahora?

—Claro —Robert sonrió levantándose—. Ven cuando quieras, pero vamos a poner una cita pasado mañana, si te parece bien.

Tras aclararlo, todo Arizona cogió su bolso y salió. En el ascensor vio que tenía la cara enrojecida y los ojos llorosos, y el poco maquillaje que se había puesto algo estropeado. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y volvió a casa.

Al abrir la puerta le llegó un agradable olor a arroz blanco y pollo asado y su estómago rugió, no consciente del hambre que tenía. Podía escuchar risas en el salón, oyó las voces de sus padres, Mark, Lexie, Owen, Bailey y Teddy. Uhm, Mark y Lexie solían estar por allí, pero los demás, no sabía qué harían allí. Quizá tenían el día libre o habían salido antes de sus cirugías, o era un día tranquilo en el hospital y las consultas habían sido más bien escasas. Dejó las llaves en la bandeja del vestíbulo y cuando iba a pasar al salón, Callie llegó con una sonrisa radiante, y la besó rodeándola con los brazos.

—Hey, ¿cómo ha ido? —le preguntó la morena viendo el cansancio en su rostro.

—Bien, es un buen tipo. ¿Owen, Bailey y Teddy están aquí?

—Sí, me encontré a Teddy con Owen cuando salía de mi consulta, y me preguntaron por ti, así que pensé que a lo mejor te alegrabas de verlos después del doctor... ¿Woods? Bailey me habló algo de él. Bueno poco después me encontré a Bailey, y pensé que si iba a hacer de comer para más de lo normal, ya de paso... resulta que sólo hubo una emergencia de madrugada, y según Owen la cosa ha estado bastante tranquila, aunque Yang y compañía están por allí, Bailey tenía la tarde libre, Tucker senior tiene al pequeño Tuck esta semana, y Teddy no tenía más cirugías esta tarde, ha dejado sus posoperatorios a cargo de los internos y Cristina. Te... ¿prefieres...?

—No, no, está bien. Iré a saludar —Arizona sonrió besando de nuevo a su mujer y después agachándose para besar la barriga donde sabía que estaba su nuevo amor—. Oh, y la consulta ¿cómo...? —preguntó cuando iba al salón.

—Bien, nada grave —Callie fue tras ella.

Tenían una casa grande y espaciosa, con buena iluminación. Estaban en un buen barrio, en los suburbios [A/N: Véase contexto en EEUU] a las afueras de Seattle, tenían un jardín amplio, con grandes árboles. La casa tenía un par de plantas y un pequeño desván donde tenían sofá, alfombra, y en definitiva, su pequeña zona de relax. En la primera planta tenían un vestíbulo, desde el cual partían con un arco dos habitaciones a cada lado, a la izquierda el salón, que al fondo se convertía en el comedor, y a la derecha, un pasillo amplio donde estaban las escaleras. Este pasillo se unía al salón-comedor por otro horizontal, más pequeño, que dividía el baño, situado justo detrás del vestíbulo, y la cocina, al fondo de la casa. Por la cocina se accedía al porche del jardín trasero. Al subir las escaleras, había una trampilla que daba al desván. Girando a la izquierda en el pasillo, había un dormitorio a cada lado, uno en la parte frontal y otro en la trasera de la casa, y al fondo el dormitorio principal. El dormitorio principal contaba con su propio baño, pero también había uno junto a las escaleras. En el jardín tenían un mini huerto, unos columpios, y una piscina.

Arizona había terminado de saludar a los demás y se había sentado en el sofá a hablar por teléfono con Stonehall, quien acababa de llamarla. Cuando colgó, miró a Callie con los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió ésta sentándose a su lado.

—¿Recuerdas a Patrick Jeune? Stonehall dice que han encontrado su cadáver. Lo apuñalaron y lo tiraron a un lago junto a su casa. A Ian Gregory lo encontraron en un parque, tres tiros en el pecho. En cuanto a Seamus O'Conell... nadie sabe dónde está, es como si se hubiera borrado del mapa, huido —Arizona le dio todas las noticias en voz baja, tan cerca de su oído como pudo, y velozmente—. Callie... quien quiera que esté detrás de todo esto... no le importa matar. Hay tres hombres muertos y una mujer, quiero decir... es peligroso, peligroso de verdad, está cruzando la raya. Tenemos... tenemos que mantenernos a salvo de verdad, Callie. A partir de hoy, nadie está fuera pasadas las diez, nadie está solo ni por un segundo, ¿vale?

Callie asintió, la miró asustada y le dio un beso rápido. De cualquier manera, se las avió para poner una sonrisa reconfortante y acarició la mejilla de Arizona suavemente.

—Arizona, sé que es lo que dicen todos, pero te diré algo que una gran amiga mía me dijo una vez cuando era pequeña. "Las cosas malas no tienen por qué durar siempre". Y, de hecho, no lo hacen. Esto acabará, y todo volverá a nuestra normalidad, y podremos vivir tan tranquilas como siempre, simplemente la experiencia nos hará más prudentes...

—Calliope, pase lo que pase, no pienso arriesgarme a perderos, ni a ti, ni al bebé, ni a nadie...

—No lo harás —zanjó Callie con una pequeña sonrisa y la besó de nuevo—. Ahora, vamos a comer algo, ¿eh?

Se acercaron cogidas de la mano a la mesa del comedor, donde los demás ya habían puesto la mesa y habían llenado la superficie de madera de botellas de vino, refresco para Arizona, que no podía beber alcohol estando medicada, y docenas de platos enormes llenos de comida a su máxima capacidad.

Arizona y Callie se sentaron juntas frente a los señores Robbins, junto a Mark, Lexie y Owen, y Teddy y Bailey fueron a sentarse junto a los Robbins. Aquella mesa tenía capacidad para doce, así que no quedaba apretado y tenían sitio para las grandes cantidades de comida que se habían organizado.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal es el doctor Woods? —inquirió Bailey mirando a Arizona mientras se servía ensalada.

—No le odio de momento —Arizona sonrió un poco, bromista, mientras aceptaba las patatas que le servía Callie—. No sé, parece buena persona, y no parece uno de esos loqueros que en realidad no tienen idea de nada. Digamos que me gusta, creo.

—Eso es bueno —el Coronel sonrió orgulloso mirando a su hija y continuó comiendo.

—Oh, Alex me dio un mensaje para ti, Arizona —comentó Lexie al cabo de un rato de conversaciones pequeñas y disfrute de la comida

—¿Sí? —Arizona la miró curiosa.

—Sí, dijo "dile a la Dra. Robbins que sus pequeños humanos la echan de menos, así que que mueva su -y cito textualmente- trasero de cirujana para acá lo antes posible".

Arizona rió y asintió para sí. Echaba de menos a Karev, con su humor extraño, sus pequeñas tonterías, y su fiereza a la hora de darlo todo por todos aquellos pequeños humanos de los que ellos eran como padres. Intentaría volver lo antes posible, quería volver lo antes posible.


	14. Bad people can love too

**ANOTACIONES DE CAPÍTULO:** Hey pequeños lectores, este capi va en honor a mi cumpleaños este 4 de Octubre. Aunque no veo mucho entusiasmo, seguiré con el fic porque lo merecen todos los que lo apoyan y contribuyen en su progreso tan afectuosamente :)

**Capítulo 14:** Bad people can love too.

* * *

Era una mañana fría de 4 de Octubre en Seattle. Había llovido toda la noche, y con la llegada del fin de semana, el sol comenzaba a salir tras las montañas.

Fue temprano en la mañana cuando Arizona y Callie salieron al porche de su casa a despedir a Daniel y Barbara Robbins que salían aquella misma mañana en el primer avión rumbo a Maryland, tras sus nueve días y medio de estancia en Seattle. No era que ellos tuvieran prisa por dejar a su hija enferma, sino que tenían mucho que hacer en casa, y al fin y al cabo, Arizona estaba a buen recaudo.

—Llamad cuando lleguéis a casa —decía Arizona, en pijama y bata, abrazando a su madre, y después a su padre. Sus padres habían decidido ir al aeropuerto en taxi, porque insistían en que ellas se quedaran descansando en casa.

—Oh, y volved cuando queráis, es un placer teneros por aquí —añadió Callie dándole dos besos a la señora Robbins.

—Cuida bien de nuestra Arizona, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró Barbara dándole un abrazo—. Pero no te olvides de cuidarte tú también y a mi nieto —añadió acariciándole la barriga de casi cuatro meses con una sonrisa.

—Claro, no te preocupes por eso, Barbara. Estaremos todos bien, y estaremos en contacto —Callie sonrió.

—Avísanos si pasa cualquier cosa —decía Daniel abrazando a Arizona a una buena distancia de las otras mujeres—, cuídate, cuídales, y no hagas nada que yo no haría —besó a su hija en la cabeza y se separó un poco—. Avísanos con todas las novedades del detective ese.

—Sí, id con cuidado vosotros también —Arizona sonrió—. Escribiremos a diario, o llamaremos.

El Coronel asintió y se separó de su hija para estrechar en un fuerte abrazo a Calliope.

—Callie, ha sido una alegría verte a ti también —Daniel sonrió separándose y sonriéndole.

—Igualmente Coronel —Callie sonrió radiante.

—Lo que necesitéis, estamos a una llamada de distancia. Cuídate mucho, no olvides que sois dos ahora, y cualquier cosa con Arizona... —añadió bajando la voz.

—Avisaré —completó Callie y asintió—. No se preocupe, lo sé.

Los Robbins subieron al taxi y Callie y Arizona volvieron a entrar en la casa tras despedirles un rato con la mano.

—Creo que volveré a la cama —Arizona bostezó caminando hacia las escaleras—. ¿Vienes?

Callie la acompañó y se acostó a su lado, dejando que la rubia se recostara contra ella, pero no cerró los ojos. Simplemente ya no tenía más sueño, y le gustaba disfrutar de ver a la rubia recostada contra ella, con la mejilla en su hombro, y su respiración lenta de fondo. Podía notar su mano sobre la barriga donde su pequeño bebé se estaba formando, minuto a minuto, y sabía que Arizona no podría dormirse sin esa tranquilidad de saber que su bebé estaba allí, y que éste sabía que sus mamás estaban con él. La tri parentela iba a ser algo extraño y nuevo, pero estaban seguros de que podrían conseguirlo por el bien del bebé, simplemente eran tres buenos amigos cuidando una pequeña criatura. Lexie no quedaba fuera de esa pequeña familia, pero puesto que ni tan siquiera estaba casada con Mark y puesto que en realidad era el hijo de Arizona y Callie cuyo donante había sido Mark, no iba a tener ninguna relación legal con el bebé, aunque tenían pensado hacerla madrina de éste. Mark simplemente conservaba derechos de paternidad porque a todos les había parecido inhumano que no los tuviera, ya que había aceptado la petición personal de Callie de hacerles el favor, es lo menos que podía tener a cambio. Mark era el padre. Así estaba acordado.

Arizona se removió un poco y Callie sonrió contemplándola. La gente dormida parecía siempre tan inocente...

Pero mientras tanto, había un hombre en Seattle que no podía pegarse el lujo de descansar en la cama a esas horas. El detective Kevin Stonehall estaba en el cementerio de Seattle, había ido en busca de inspiración, mientras contemplaba desde lejos, sentado en su coche aparcado junto al cementerio, la tumba de Catherine Bowen. Su móvil sonó y se lo colocó en la oreja rápidamente.

—Detective Stonehall —contestó con su voz monótona de teléfono.

—Sargento Fletcher, del departamento de policía de Seattle —habló una voz femenina—. Tengo información sobre Arthur Dawson, acabamos de interrogarle sobre la muerte de Catherine Bowen.

—La escucho sargento.

—El señor Dawson no sabe nada que pueda darnos pistas en torno a la muerte de Bowen, o por lo menos es lo que parece, y no tenemos otra prueba hacia él que el propio instinto, además, Dawson tiene coartada. Estaba de viaje de negocios en Nueva York durante la muerte de Bowen.

—De acuerdo —Stonehall frunció el ceño pensativo y de pronto vio una mujer acercándose a la tumba de Bowen. De inmediato la reconoció como Elsa Marshall, la ex mujer de Dawson—. Tengo que colgar, seguiremos en contacto.

Salió del coche y comenzó a caminar hacia Marshall. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, la observó arrodillarse llorando a los pies de la tumba, bastante devastada, pensó Stonehall, como para ser sólo la secretaria de su ex marido.

—¿Señora Marshall? —la aludida se limpió las lágrimas a toda prisa y se puso en pie contemplando a Stonehall reuniendo toda su frialdad usual—. Soy el detective Stonehall, estoy investigando todo lo relativo al ataque de la doctora Arizona Robbins el mes pasado.

—Entiendo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, detective? —respondió Marshall en tono altanero y frío.

—Pasaba por aquí —mintió Stonehall— y no pude evitar pensar que parecía usted muy desconsolada para ser sólo la secretaria de su ex marido. Podría conseguir que la policía la detuviera e interrogara, pero creo que sería más fácil para mí y para usted si quiere evitar que la vean siendo detenida si me dijera el por qué aquí mismo.

Marshall la miró furibunda y, tras unos segundos de silencio, pareció darse cuenta de que hablar ahora podría significar proteger su reputación de recibir más daños de los que ya tenía.

—La señorita Bowen no era sólo... la secretaria de mi ex marido —replicó tras unos segundos, con voz temblorosa.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Cuando Arthur y yo aún estábamos casados, nuestra... Alyssa... era pequeña, y Arthur trabajaba mucho, y yo también, así que... Catherine la cuidaba mientras tanto, ya sabe, jugar con ella, mantenerla entretenida... —se miró las manos nerviosa y después la lápida—. Eventualmente, yo empecé a pasar mucho tiempo con ellas, me carcomía más que a Arthur estar separada de Alyssa. Catherine y yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, detective, así que por supuesto que me duele que alguien le hiciera esto.

—La policía tiene bastante claro que su amiga se suicidó, señora Marshall —Elsa dejó escapar una risa amarga—. ¿Por qué iba usted a pensar otra cosa? El asesinato es una acusación muy seria.

—Conocía bien a Catherine, detective, muy bien, ella jamás haría tal cosa como... como suicidarse. Arthur le pagaba muy bien, ella tenía una casa bonita y grande, era una mujer feliz, no tenía motivos para quitarse la vida así. Y no tomaba drogas —respondió Elsa.

—Vaya, ustedes estaban de verdad muy unidas. Bien, ¿podría decirme de quién sospecha que la matara?

—Ar... Arthur Dawson.

—¿Y tiene algún motivo para pensar eso?

—Nunca le he contado por qué el señor Dawson y yo nos divorciamos, además de las diferencias evidentes —dijo Elsa tras unos segundos de silencio—. Catherine y yo estábamos muy unidas, y mientras mi matrimonio se venía abajo, Arthur y yo cada vez más distanciados. Un día, él nos pilló... —se encogió de hombros brevemente, dubitativa— ya sabe... haciéndolo. Después de eso, nos divorciamos, pero para su rabia Catherine era la mejor secretaria que podía tener, y se sabía todas sus manías, así que ¿para qué perder el tiempo enseñando a otro pudiendo quedársela? Así que lo hicimos así. Catherine permaneció muy cercana a la vida de Alyssa, pero sólo Arthur sabía lo nuestro.

—Pero no entiendo... —Stonehall la miró frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué entonces se casó usted con el señor Colin Marshall?

—Es obvio —Elsa dejó escapar una risa amarga—. Arthur, Colin y yo somos de clase alta de Seattle, gente importante. Arthur no iba a decir que se divorciaba de su mujer porque ésta era lesbiana y le engañaba, porque sería ponerse socialmente en ridículo. Igualmente, Catherine no iba a hacerlo público porque Arthur la despediría, y lo perdería todo, además, su familia y amigos son muy conservadores, la repudiarían. Y yo no podía hacerlo público por Catherine y por mi propio prestigio social, además, tampoco vengo de un sitio muy liberal igualmente. Y todo por no hablar de Alyssa... ¿qué dirían de ella en el colegio? —miró la lápida de Catherine con los ojos llorosos—. Nuestra Alyssa... necesitaba conservar su vida tan normal como pudiera. Por tanto, Catherine y yo convenimos que yo debía de volverme a casar, recuperar mi prestigio, volver a estar en la cima, y la mejor forma era casarme con un hombre importante, alguien rico. Conocí a Colin poco después de conocer a Arthur, eran socios, Colin es dueño de una empresa de cristales familiar, la principal de Seattle, y yo sabía que me miraba con ojos de irse a abalanzar sobre mí cada vez que me veía, así que me costó muy poco tenerle en el bote, y nos casamos.

—Nuevamente —comenzó Stonehall, algo perplejo—, ¿por qué iba Dawson a asesinar a Catherine?

—A ella le iba bien. Tenía a su ex-mujer, tenía su dinero, tenía más tiempo con su propia hija que él. Pienso que un día simplemente estalló. ¿Qué le costaría? Contratar a un profesional, hacerlo parecer un suicidio...

—Elsa —dijo Stonehall tras unos minutos de silencio—. Necesito saber qué le pasó a la doctora Robbins. Necesitan saberlo y sabemos que alguien dentro del círculo que ustedes montaron es el responsable, así que vas a decirme lo que sabes antes de que sea tarde.

Elsa le miró y se limpió las lágrimas, reuniendo su fiereza de nuevo.

—No tiene ninguna prueba contra mí —se levantó con firmeza preparada para irse—. Ya nos veremos señor Stonehall. Suerte con su caso.

Media hora más tarde, Arizona Robbins abría la puerta de su casa para dejar entrar a Stonehall. Caminando hacia el salón, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá, y ella fue a por unas tazas de café. Aquél era el día libre de ella y Callie, el primero que se habían tomado en mucho tiempo, así que ambas estaban en casa. Arizona se sentó junto a Kevin y poco después, Callie bajó las escaleras, colocándose una gomilla en el pelo formando una bonita coleta baja. Sonrió al verle.

—¡Hey! ¿Alguna novedad? —Kevin asintió y Callie corrió a sentarse junto a ellos, tomando su propio café de la mesita baja.

—Elsa Marshall y Catherine Bowen eran amantes, por eso Dawson pidió el divorcio —dijo Kevin sin más. Callie se atragantó y Arizona le palmeó la espalda.

—Wow, sin preliminares, ¿eh? —comentó Arizona mientras Callie recuperaba el aliento.

—Lo siento —Kevin sonrió y procedió a contarles todo cuanto había pasado en el cementerio.

Las chicas se miraron enmudecidas por el asombro y, finalmente, Arizona dijo:

—¿Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo en que Dawson sabe más de lo que parece?

—Dawson tiene una coartada, ya lo hemos comprobado Arizona —le recordó Kevin.

—Pero ¿no has oído a Marshall, Kevin? —inquirió Calle sonriendo— ¿no ha dicho ella que él es de los que contratan a alguien? Por supuesto que tiene coartada, el cabrón no lo hizo con sus propias manos.

—Ya, revisé sus cuentas yo mismo, Callie, no hay nada que indique que contrató a nadie. De todas maneras, le seguiremos investigando, al fin y al cabo, sabemos que usó el dinero de Dawson para pagar a los atacantes de Arizona, porque eso es todo cuanto han mostrado las cuentas de Dawson, y Bowen tenía los datos para entrar en sus cuentas, se encargaba de cosas así, pero Dawson no sabe nada. Es más, por lo que sé, no le ha gustado un pelo enterarse, hubiera sido un buen motivo para acusarle de asesinato si no fuera porque no tenemos pruebas y parece evidente que él no sabía que Bowen le había robado.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, meditando opciones en su cabeza, dándole vueltas a aquél complicado rompecabezas en el que habían decidido meterse, y finalmente, Kevin se marchó a ver si podía averiguar algo más. Entonces, Callie y Arizona se acurrucaron en el sofá, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras Arizona acariciaba la barriga de Callie imaginando que allí, tan cerca de ellas, estaba su bebé, su pequeña futura adición a la familia. Tras un tiempo, Arizona dijo:

—Calliope, ayer Robert me dijo que le gustaría verte hoy por la tarde —Arizona apenas acababa de acordarse—. Imagino que querrá verme desde fuera de mis ojos, no lo sé, o ayudarnos a ambas, no sólo a mí... dijo que si quería yo podía estar presente pero le dije que ya le vería en nuestra próxima cita.

—Oh... —Callie la miró pensativa. Aunque no era la mayor fanática de los psicólogos, psicoterapeutas, ni nada que empezada con "psico", pensaba que Arizona necesitaba ayuda y si Robert quería hablar con ella, entonces ella iría, y si Robert consideraba importante que ella se involucrara en las terapias, o fueran juntas, o cualquier cosa, ella lo haría. Porque si Robert decía algo, era por el bienestar de Arizona, y de ambas, de los que iban a ser tres en realidad, y no había nada que ella quisiera más que el bienestar de aquella familia que tanto amaba—. Está bien, iré encantada. Si tú no quieres ir hoy y prefieres que tengamos nuestra charla a solas, entonces está bien, de todas maneras si cuando vuelva quieres saber, te contaré lo que quieras. ¿Te va bien con él, verdad? ¿no hay peros?

—Sí, está bien, y puedes hablar con él cualquier cosa, tienes mi permiso —Arizona sonrió alzando la mirada, que había mantenido en la barriga de la latina, hacia aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto adoraba, y besó los labios que tan loca la volvían—. Estaremos bien, ¿lo sabes, no? Tú, yo, y el bebé. Bueno, y por supuesto nuestras familias, incluyendo a Mark y Lexie, que tan en serio parecen ir. —Callie rió y asintió acariciando aquellas ondulaciones rubias, disfrutando de aquél silencio tan poco habitual en sus vidas, pues el Hospital siempre estaba al tope.

—Estaremos bien.

. . .

Llegada la tarde, allí estaba Callie, sentada en aquél diván, con la espalda reconfortantemente apoyada en las almohadas y el doctor Robert Woods, el psicoterapeuta de Arizona, sentado delante suya. Se habían presentado y de momento le parecía un tipo simpático, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez estuviera entrando demasiado rápido en territorio de Arizona.

—Arizona me ha hablado mucho de ti, Callie. Pareces su musa —Robert sonrió y ella no pudo evitar imitarle.

—Sí, bueno... Oye, Robert, discúlpame, pero no entiendo qué hago aquí. Nadie me ha dicho que necesitara ir a un psicoterapeuta, no necesito ayuda, y si la necesitara, no creo que debiera ir al mismo doctor que Arizona.

—Oh, no, sé que no necesitas ayuda de ningún doctor, Callie. Es decir, tú eres doctora, seguro que has hecho las suficientes rotaciones en psiquiatría como para saberte manejar si te hiciera falta —Robert le sonrió amigablemente—. Simplemente tras conocer un poco a Arizona tras nuestro primer par de sesiones he pensado que a veces, por experiencia, las parejas de los pacientes tienden a verse un poco... afectados por los traumas de sus parejas, y no saben cómo lidiar con ellos, o cómo entenderlos. Y quería decirte que si necesitaras cualquier cosa, vinieras a mí, porque aunque es cierto que se recomiendan psicólogos diferentes dentro de una misma familia, y yo sigo respetando mi juramento de confidencia paciente-doctor, creo que dado a que estoy tratando a Arizona, nadie mejor que yo puede ayudarte a entenderla cuando tú no puedas, ya sabes, aconsejarte cuando lo pidas.

—Entiendo —Callie asintió—. Tiene sentido.

—Entonces... ¿algo que quieras comentar, alguna preocupación o algo?

Al principio, Callie no pensó en nada, pero después se le ocurrió.

—¿Cómo... cómo puedo hacerla sentir... segura?

—Creo que no hay nada en particular que puedas hacer, que es cuestión de tiempo. De todas maneras, si se siente lo suficientemente segura para quedarse en casa mientras tú estás aquí, es un progreso. Eres una buena persona, ella lo sabe, creo que os irá bien.

Callie asintió reclinándose contra las almohadas.

—Ella me dijo que vio a su hermano muerto, Timothy, el par de veces que estuvo... bueno, clínicamente muerta.

—Sí, lo mencionó ayer.

—Sí y... usted cree... ¿es posible? Porque hemos hablado con Derek Shepherd, es neurocirujano, seguro que lo conoce, y él no está cien por cien seguro, pero yo creo que es posible.

—Callie, si el doctor Shepherd no lo sabe seguro, no creo que yo pueda saberlo. Pero lo que sí te diré es que ella ha vivido esa experiencia, y que para ella es real como la vida misma, y así ha de tratarse. No importa si fue un sueño, o consecuencia de los medicamentos, o si fue una experiencia extracorpórea.

Callie asintió contemplando el anillo en su mano, pensando qué estaría haciendo Arizona sola en la casa que compartían.

—¿Qué tal el embarazo? —inquirió Robert repentinamente y Callie sonrió levantando la mirada.

—Muy bien, este mes entraremos en el segundo trimestre —Callie volvió a sonreír y se levantó— Mira, probablemente me debería ir yendo. Arizona me espera en casa...

Robert asintió levantándose, se estrecharon la mano, y se despidieron.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

_Aparecen pruebas que indican que C. Bowen no se suicidó, fue asesinada. C. Marshall y E. Clifford se divorcian._

_ —El arma está silenciada y... si no abres la boca, yo no tocaré a Callie._


	15. The evil in the not-so-saint

**ANOTACIONES DE CAPÍTULO:** Buenaaasss! últimamente escasea mi tiempo de escribir, pero hago todo lo que puedo, así que espero que os guste :) para mi gusto, de los mejores capítulos de la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 15:** The evil in the not-so-saint.

Callie abrió los ojos. Lo primero que notó fue el aroma a champú de Arizona, cuyas ondulaciones doradas emanaban olor a flores justo frente a su nariz. La latina estaba abrazada a Arizona, ambas acurrucadas en la cama matrimonial de la pareja, no obstante no demasiado pegadas, pues la barriga de tres meses de Callie se interponía entre ambas, pero no importaba, pues era casi como sentir ese futuro bebé ya con ellas, sin tener que esperar más meses.

Callie podía escuchar la respiración lenta y acompasada de la mujer, así que podría jurar que ésta dormía, pues era sábado y no estaban llamadas a trabajar, uno de los pocos días libres que podían llevarse, pues era el día en que irían a hacer la primera ecografía y averiguar el sexo de su bebé. El corazón de Callie se aceleró sólo de pensar en ello, ver por primera vez a su hijo o hija, y lentamente separó su brazo de la cadera de Arizona y se incorporó en la cara tan sigilosamente como pudo, inclinándose un poco para confirmar, con una pequeña sonrisa que su esposa, efectivamente, dormía. Besó su mejilla y fue al baño tan silenciosamente como pudo.

Media hora más tarde, cuando Arizona entraba a la cocina guiada por el olor a crêpes, éstos estaban siendo colocados en platos por una sonriente morena.

—Buenos días —Callie sonrió radiante aceptando un beso en los labios de Arizona, quien la abrazaba desde atrás.

—Buenos días —Arizona sonrió dulcemente dándole otro beso en el cuello y otro en el hombro, acariciando la barriga en la que descansaba la futura adición a la familia—. ¿Cómo has dormido? ¿el bebé te ha dado mucho la lata?

—Estupendamente, no te preocupes. Nuestro pequeño sabe bien cómo cuidar a su mamá —Arizona cogió los platos y Callie la siguió rumbo al comedor—, y hablando del bebé, ¿sabes qué día es hoy, cierto? —no pudo evitar alzar el tono de la emoción contenida y Arizona rió.

—Pues claro —nada más dejar los platos, y pillando por sorpresa a Callie, Arizona se giró, tomó la cara de la latina entre las manos y le plantó tal beso en los labios que la dejó sin aire. Aún sosteniendo las mejillas entre sus manos, Arizona la miró a los ojos, dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, y susurró—: hoy es el día en que conoceremos a nuestro bebé. A partir de hoy, todo serán nombres...

—En realidad, no es tan complicado —añadió Callie besándola de nuevo—. Si es niño, será Timothy Everett Robbins-Torres. Timothy por tu hermano, Everett por Mark, y he pensado que lo más justo con su apellido es que sea compuesto. Robbins-Torres —Callie sonrió radiante y Arizona la miró perpleja, con una sonrisa de incredulidad y admiración—. Yo ya lo cargo en el vientre, puede llevar primero tu apellido. Además, estará antes en las listas —bromeó con una pequeña risa.

—Yo... —Arizona estaba sin palabras—. Te amo, Calliope —sin otra palabra, se fundieron en otro beso. Al poco, se separaron y Arizona rió—. ¿Has desechado por completo la idea de tener una niña?

—No, pero creo que ese nombre será más motivo de discusión —dijo Callie riendo, deseando que llegara la tarde para ver a su bebé.

. . .

Lágrimas. Era todo lo que podían mostrar Arizona y Calliope, sin palabras algunas, mirando en aquella pantalla el par de puñitos, el cabezón, y los piececitos, de su pequeño futuro bebé. Era simplemente perfecto, perfecto en todos los sentidos. Se abrazaban, lloraban, y reían histéricamente, quizá fuera una reacción demasiado exagerada pero con lo que habían soñado con esa pequeña familia, y después de todo cuanto habían pasado, era simplemente perfecto.

—¡Es una niña! —exclamó repentinamente Arizona tras unos segundos mirando la pantalla.

—¿Qué? —Callie la miró a ella y después a la ecografía, intentando recordar las pocas veces en las que de interna había tenido que hacer ecografías—. ¿Una niña? ¿Tenemos una hija?

No pudieron evitar reír más fuerte, y llorar más fuerte. No era que les importara realmente el género del bebé, pero les agradaba que fuera niña, no podían evitarlo. Mark, junto a ellas, también sonreía, feliz de saber que tendrían una niña. Él no se había planteado aún tener un hijo con Lexie, no estaban listos para ser padres, pero mientras tanto, sentaba bien poder darles uno a sus dos mejores amigos, uno del que él podría ser el tío guay, el padre biológico, el niñero, y Lexie tampoco estaba infeliz ante la idea.

—Bueno, no es por sacarnos de la burbuja de felicidad —comenzó Mark con una pequeña sonrisa contemplando a su hija— pero ¿alguna idea para nombres de niña?

Callie y Arizona se miraron alzando las cejas de forma interrogadora, ambas esperando que la otra tuviera una respuesta, pero fue Lexie, de pie junto a Mark -quien había insistido en traerla a la ecografía, no por nada era su novia- quien habló:

—¿Qué os parece Sofia?

—Me gusta —Mark sonrió mirando a su novia.

—Sofia Sloan Robbins-Torres —murmuró Callie con una pequeña sonrisa y asintió mirando a Arizona.

—Sí —Arizona miró a la ecografía—. ¡Hola Sof! [N/A: No es por copiar el original, pero es que Sofia de verdad me encanta, y ¿para qué pensar otro si es tan chachi de por sí?].

. . .

—¿Sí? —Arizona cogió el teléfono hablando bajo para no molestar a Callie, que estaba echando una siesta en el salón.

—¿Arizona? —era Kevin Stonehall—. Arizona, tengo noticias importantes.

—Oh, dime —miró un momento a Callie dormida en el sofá y decidió que la despertaría luego si hacía falta.

—Arizona, hemos visto unos vídeos en las cámaras de seguridad de la casa de Catherine Bowen, alrededor de la hora en la que, según el forense, ésta murió, puede verse a un hombre entrando y, pasada la hora de la muerte, saliendo de la casa. La policía está trabajando para conseguir una mejor imagen del sospechoso, pero creemos que quienquiera que fuese, asesinó a Bowen —explicó Kevin rápidamente, y Arizona abrió mucho los ojos, aunque en cierto modo, lo sospechaba—. También hemos descubierto que, si bien Bowen robó dinero de Dawson para pagar a quienes te atacaron, no fue el único robo que hubo para pagar eso, desaparecieron grandes cantidades de dinero de la cuenta de Marshall alrededor de la misma época. La policía le ha interrogado, pero no creen que él tenga nada que ver, así que les he dicho que fueran a interrogar a Elsa. Pero eso no es todo —añadió cuando notó a Arizona ir a abrir la boca para responder— Marshall y Elsa se divorcian. Su apellido de soltera es Clifford, Marshall estaba muy cabreado con ella cuando salió a la luz el amorío con Bowen.

—De acuerdo... —Arizona asintió para sí—. Bueno, mantén el contacto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, te llamaré cuando sepa algo de Clifford.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Arizona se acercó cautelosamente a su durmiente mujer, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido para poder despertarla delicadamente, pero justo cuando tenía la mano a un palmo de su hombro, sonó el busca de la morena, y ésta se despertó de un salto, tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta de Arizona, pero sonrió cuando la vio tras mirar el busca.

—Tengo que ir al hospital, ha habido un accidente de coche y me necesitan —le informó rápidamente levantándose y dándole un beso rápido.

—Uhm, vale, ¿te llevo y así puedes salir antes del coche y yo lo aparco?

Así lo hicieron y, poco después, Callie salía embalada del coche aún en marcha en el aparcamiento exterior del hospital, que era el que más cerca estaba de la puerta. Arizona se quedó a aparcar el coche y poco después salió entrando al hospital, pensando que ya que estaba, aunque era el supuesto día libre de ambas, podría revisar el posoperatorio de sus pequeños humanos. Poco tiempo después, mientras estaba sentada en la cafetería tomando un café mientras revisaba las carpetas de posoperatorios, su móvil vibró con un mensaje de Callie, probablemente escrito por alguna enfermera del quirófano de ella, pues era lo que hacían cuando había que mandar mensajes urgentes y una tenía las manos en las entrañas de algún paciente. Arizona sonrió al leerlo; "_Una intervención rápida, estaré fuera en una hora. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que cojas esos donuts que tanto nos gustan y me esperes en la cafetería cuando salga?_" la respuesta fue simple, un rápido "_Hecho_".

Arizona y Callie tenían por costumbre pasar, en los días en que no tenían ninguna urgencia esperando en el hospital y simplemente iban de acuerdo con su horario, por una pastelería cercana, como a unos diez minutos en coche del hospital, que servía los mejores donuts de Seattle, como a Callie le gustaba decir, pero en general todos sus productos eran bastante mejores que los de la cafetería del hospital. Así pues, cuando faltaba una media hora para que Callie saliera del quirófano, y no habiendo recibido ningún mensaje extra indicando retrasos o complicaciones, Arizona dejó los archivos de posoperatorios en enfermería y se subió al coche. Una media hora después, salía de él con la sola idea mental de encontrarse con Callie en la cafetería, pero entonces, una mano le tapó la boca y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, alguien la tenía fuertemente agarrada y apretada contra sí, y Arizona se reprendió así misma por no hacerle caso a su padre, quien tantas veces le había advertido que nunca se bajaba la guardia.

—Sh... —susurró una voz femenina contra su oído, y distinguió el sonido del gatillo junto a él—. Una palabra, un movimiento en falso, y te meto una bala en el cerebro —distinguió entonces la voz de Elsa— y después buscaré a Callie y haré lo mismo —Arizona entonces dejó el forcejeo que había estado haciendo, y apretó los labios con fuerza, sintiendo la presión firme de la mano de la otra mujer junto a éstos—. El arma está silenciada y... si no abres la boca, yo no tocaré a Callie. Ese es el trato, recuérdalo. No quiero imprevistos. Ahora voy a quitar la mano, recuerda el trato o te juro que a Callie le esperará la más horrenda de las muertes, y no necesariamente tengo que dársela yo.

La mano desapareció y Arizona respiró hondo. Estaban en el aparcamiento trasero del hospital, que, aunque en superficie, estaba desierto. Estaba oscureciendo, así que todo el mundo estaba o dentro del hospital o en casa, y con la oscuridad nadie en la distancia las verían. Entonces su móvil vibró. Debía de ser Callie, preocupada por su tardanza.

—No te muevas —gruñó Elsa.

—Si no contesto —susurró Arizona tan tranquilamente como pudo—. Calliope se preocupará, y mandará a la policía a buscarme. ¿Quieres eso?

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente tras unos momentos de silencio—. Pero como reveles algo o pidas alguna ayuda...

—Lo sé, lo sé... —rápidamente, Elsa sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, y se lo puso a ella en la oreja, presionando la pistola firmemente contra su sien en el otro lado—. ¿Diga?

—¿Arizona? —era Kevin. Arizona se alegró de tener el volumen del móvil bajo, de forma que Elsa no pudiera escucharle. Era una de esas costumbres raras que adoptaba como médico, no sólo por protegerse el tímpano, sino porque tras todo el ajetreo del hospital, no le apetecía nada que le gritasen a la oreja por teléfono.

—Sí, dime.

—Arizona, no encontramos a Clifford por ninguna parte. Pero aún más, hemos encontrado un montón de y notas en su despacho... Arizona, fue Clifford. Ella y Bowen planeaban divorciarse y huir juntas con el dinero de Marshall y Dawson, llevarse a Alyssa con ellas, e irse lejos, donde nadie las conociera, a empezar de cero. Cuando Alyssa murió... fueron a ellas a las que más se les vino el mundo encima, y urdieron un plan para acabar contigo, acosándote primero y haciéndote la vida imposible, te querían viva para poder seguir torturándote, vengándose poco a poco... planeaban matarte pocos días después de la muerte de Bowen, pero entonces ésta murió, y Clifford tuvo que cambiar los planes. Arizona, quedaos en casa a salvo, hasta que la encontremos y arrestemos.

—Sí, tienes razón, es muy difícil encontrar aparcamiento en Seattle —dijo Arizona tras pensar un plan tan rápidamente como pudo—. Callie no hace más que quejarse de eso, y agradecer que con el parking del hospital no nos tenemos que preocupar por eso, además, así nunca llego tarde con ella. Nunca llego tarde cuando se trata de ella, en realidad —añadió con la risita más fingida de la historia.

—Pero, ¿de qué me estás hablando, Arizona?

—Gracias por llamar Carlos. Le diré a Callie que le has llamado, estaba en quirófano y probablemente siga con el móvil apagado, no se habrá enterado cuando has llamado, pero si contactas con Mark, te dará las llaves de casa para que vayáis guardando el equipaje, yo te tengo que dejar, tengo trabajo, pero si ves a Callie antes que yo, dile que la quiero.

Sin más, Elsa colgó y guardó el móvil de nuevo.

—¿Quién era? —quiso saber Elsa.

—Carlos, el padre de Callie. Él y su mujer venían hoy de visita, pero no había nadie en casa para abrirles la puerta —mintió Arizona—. Callie y yo tenemos trabajo hoy, Elsa.

—Entiendo —Elsa le dio la vuelta, mirándola a los ojos, con la pistola en la frente de Arizona—. Bueno, se acabaron los días de matanza infantil para ti.

—Elsa, entiendo que estés cabreada por Alyssa, cualquiera en tu lugar lo estaría, pero matarme no te la devolverá. Hice todo cuanto pude por ella, Elsa, y no va a volver... —Elsa le dio una bofetada tan fuerte en la mejilla que Arizona notó sangre en el labio.

—¡Silencio! Voy a matarte, se acabó, Robbins... Pero antes... nos divertiremos un poco. Recuerda, no quiero ruidos...

. . .

—Ha sido muy raro —decía Kevin Stonehall, frente a Callie en la puerta del hospital, con unos cuantos agentes de policía detrás—. Pero creo que está con Clifford, creo que aquí. Dijo algo de estar trabajando.

—No, Arizona no trabaja hoy. Y en teoría, yo tampoco estaba de guardia... —Callie frunció el ceño preocupada y Kevin se quedó pensativo.

—Dijo algo de no llegar tarde nunca a tus cosas... algo de lo difícil que era encontrar aparcamiento en Seattle... ¿dónde está el aparcamiento del hospital?

—Detrás —ellos y la policía echaron a correr al parking trasero, y Kevin, que tenía las piernas largas y corría rápido, fue el primero en llegar. Entonces vio a Arizona, tirada encogida en el suelo, y a Elsa Clifford, apuntándole con un arma—. ¡Arizona!

—¡No! —Kevin Stonehall corrió y se abalanzó contra Clifford, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, tirándola al suelo. Se escucharon dos sonidos de bala mientras Callie corría y abrazaba a Arizona, quien se estaba incorporando algo magullada, en el suelo.

—¡Kevin! —gritó Arizona al escuchar los balazos. La policía intentaba en vano apuntar a Clifford, pero con el forcejeo no había forma de darle sin asegurar que Kevin saldría bien. Éste yacía inmóvil sobre otra inmóvil Elsa, un charco de sangre bajo ellos—. Kevin... ¡Buscad ayuda! —algunos agentes fueron al hospital y Callie y ella fueron a ver a Kevin, quien, de pronto, se echó a un lado, contra el suelo. Tenía un arma pequeña en la mano, que ellas supusieron, era suya, y parecía estar bien. Elsa tenía la suya en su vientre, los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero vacíos, pálida, y sangre saliendo a borbotones de su pecho.

—Le... he dado... —Kevin respiró agitadamente y Callie y Arizona, que miraban boquiabiertas el cadáver, le miraron sonrientes, y entonces vieron toda la sangre bañando el estómago del hombre. Éste les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

—Kevin... —Callie se arrodilló abriéndole la chaqueta del traje, y Arizona corrió a tapar la herida mientras la morena le topaba el pulso—. Aguanta, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos en un hospital, no tardarán... ya vienen, mira —distinguió a April y Owen corriendo hacia ellos.

—Callie, es la aorta —Arizona tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le temblaba la voz—. No puedo parar la sangre. Kevin... —Arizona miró sus manos llenas de sangre que por más que presionara la herida no paraba de salir. Enfocó sus ojos en los de Kevin, quien aún sonreía.

—Está bien, Arizona... hemos hecho un gran... trabajo...


End file.
